Destination Hell
by Samwell123
Summary: Con Kenzi camino del Valhalla de la mano de Tamsin y Lauren desaparecida junto a Evony, Bo se encuentra sola, sumida en la desesperación y la tristeza, totalmente vulnerable a un ser maligno que la acecha desde la oscuridad. El futuro de Bo pasa por encontrar a su amiga y al amor de su vida y, con su ayuda, derrotar al mal, cambiar su destino.
1. KENZI 1

KENZI 1.

Sentí frío. Un frío intenso que me llegó hasta los huesos. Parpadeé intentando abrir los ojos, pero estos se resistieron a obedecerme. Mis párpados parecían estar pegados y me supuso un esfuerzo el simple hecho de abrirlos.

¡Dios mío, la cabeza me iba a estallar!

«¡Joder! ¿De verdad he cerrado ese portal infernal? ¿O ayer por la noche me bebí dos botellas de whisky y todo ha sido una alucinación? Porque muerta, lo que se dice muerta no estoy. Se supone que la muerte no duele tanto».

Me incorporé lentamente apoyándome en la pared que tenia a mis espaldas logrando quedarme sentada y, con gran esfuerzo, logré abrir los ojos. Lo que vi me hizo darme cuenta de la cruda realidad.

«Noche de whisky…alucinaciones…ni de coña. ¡No ha sido un sueño!»

En la penumbra en la que me encontraba logré vislumbrar las formas de una cueva. Una cueva húmeda, fría y oscura. Sacudí la cabeza intentando aclararme un poco las ideas y me pareció oír una conversación que provenía de un recodo de la cueva. El recodo estaba apenas a unos pasos de distancia.

«¿Podré llegar hasta allá tal y como me encuentro? Me pregunté a mí misma». Repasé mentalmente el estado de mi cuerpo y la conclusión fue desalentadora. Hasta el recodo puede, mas allá creo que tendrá que ser en camilla.

Ayudándome de las manos logré arrastrar mi maltrecho cuerpo hasta la esquina de la oscuridad en la que me encontraba y, con sumo cuidado, saqué un poco la cabeza y eché un vistazo en la dirección de donde había escuchado las voces.

La sangre se me helo en las venas al ver lo que tenia a unos metros de distancia. ¡Un ángel! Había un ángel con las alas extendidas, de espaldas a mí, interponiéndose en el camino de un hombre vestido de negro con una gran capa que le llegaba hasta los tobillos.

«Vale, Kenzi. Pensé. La has jodido bien. Estas en el infierno, hecha polvo y a unos pasos tuya se estan enfrentando Dracula y el arcángel Gabriel.»

Oi como el ángel hablaba y mi corazón estalló rebosante de alegria al oír aquella voz. ¡Era Tamsin! Claro. Tamsin es una valkiria. Las valkirias tienen alas. No me acordaba de ese pequeño detalle. Bueno, esto ya no pinta tan mal.

—No te la vas a llevar —oí gritar a Tamsin.

Vi como dracula intentaba colarse entre Tamsin y la pared de la cueva intentando llegar hasta mí. Tamsin se giró hacia él y vi como ponía esa cara tan seria de valkiria enfadada.

—A ver si aguantas eso, Dracula —le grite.

Vi como el hombre titubeaba un poco y se echaba hacia atrás tapándose los ojos con la capa. Momento que Tamsin aprovechó para recoger las alas, cambiar su cara y venir corriendo hacia donde me encontraba.

—Vamos, Kenzi —me espetó—. Corre antes de que se recupere. Es muy fuerte y mis poderes no le afectan como a los demas.

Me agarró de la mano y tiró fuerte de ella intentando levantarme.

—Suave, Tamsin —le chillé—. Por si no te acuerdas creo que me electrocuté al cerrar un portal infernal y, la verdad, no estoy en mi mejor momento.

—No hay tiempo — me apremió—. Él es muy poderoso y te quiere a ti. Mi plan a fallado. Lo siento, Kenzi. Te quería dar una oportunidad y he fallado de nuevo.

—¿A qué te refieres, Tamsin? No entiendo nada.

—Luego te lo explico. Ahora levántate y vámonos —me ordeno con voz angustiosa.

Me agarré a su mano y ella tiró de mí. Con gran esfuerzo logré incorporarme e intenté echar a correr. Mis piernas fallaron y caí al suelo de bruces, golpeándome la cara con el frío suelo. Sentí como el agua encharcada en el suelo empapaba mis ropas.

—No puedo, Tamsin —le dije sollozando—. Estoy rota. Apenas puedo caminar como para pensar en correr.

—Recuerda, Kenzi... recuerda a Bo. Yo vi su cara cuando cerraste el portal. Esta destrozada. Te necesita mas que a nada en su vida, y la única manera de volver a verla es que saques fuerzas de donde sea y nos marchemos lo más rápido de aquí —me susurro dulcemente al oído mientras ponía sus manos en mis caderas y me ayudaba a incorporarme.

El recuerdo de Bo, la necesidad que tenia de abrazarla y decirla lo mucho que la quería me hizo romper a llorar y esas lagrimas tuvieron un efecto balsámico en mi. Respiré hondo y , lanzando un suspiro, comencé a caminar. Nos metimos por un estrecho corredor que salía a mano izquierda de sala en la que nos encontrábamos y nos alejamos de la luz. Tamsin me tenia agarrada de la mano y tiraba de mi instándome a continuar.

Me empezaba a sentir mejor. El ejercicio estaba ayudando a que mis piernas se desperezaran. Todavía las notaba pesadas y torpes y, mas de una vez, tropecé en la oscuridad. Pero cuando esto ocurría, siempre estaba ahí la cálida mano de Tamsin para evitar que cayera al suelo. Sentí el cariño y el amor que Tamsin ponía en el empeño de alejarnos del peligro que representaba aquel hombre de la capa. No obstante, me sentí confundida y necesitaba hablar con ella y que me explicara que estaba ocurriendo. Que me dijera el porqué de esta situación.

—Tamsin —le susurré.

—Calla —me respondió bruscamente—. Ahora hay que alejarse lo mas posible. Luego hablamos.

—¡No! —le grite—. Mientras tiraba de su mano y le hacía detenerse.

—Ya basta, Tamsin. No te das cuenta de que estoy como si me hubiera bebido todo el whisky del Dal. Me duele todo el cuerpo. No entiendo nada. Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que me di cuenta de que yo era el corazón de Bo y de que podía cerrar el portal. Recuerdo haberme dirigido hacia la luz y ahí se acaba todo lo que sé. Necesito respuestas.

El silencio se instauró entre nosotras, mientras Tamsin continuó con su resistencia a confesarme toda la verdad. Día un paso hacia la valquiria, suplicando con mis ojos llorosos que me explicara que había sucedido.

—¿Lo hice? ¿cerré el portal? —pregunté ansiosa.

—Sí, lo cerraste. Lo cerraste y eso causó tu muerte.

—Bueno. Ya tengo algo claro. Estoy muerta y me he convertido en una especie de poltergeist —espeté rabiosa.

—Entonces, ¿qué coño hago aquí? ¿Tú me puedes explicar por qué no me siento muerta del todo?

—Mira, Kenzi —musitó con voz llorosa—. Caíste muerta delante de todos. Estaban Dyson, Trick, y Bo. La pobre Bo acababa de llegar al templo después de rescatar a Lauren y presenció como cerrabas el portal. Nunca se me olvidará su cara de dolor. El desgarro emocional que le supuso verte tirada en el suelo sin un soplo de vida en tu interior.

—¿Bo me vio morir? —pregunté con un nudo en la garganta. ¡Dios mío!—Musité. Sentí como me flaqueaban las piernas y todo mi ser se convulsionaba solo de pensar que Bo me había visto morir. Grandes lagrimas afloraron en mis ojos y me deje caer al suelo, sin fuerzas para continuar.

—Todos estábamos destrozados. Cuando te vi muerta a mis pies todo mi mundo se vino abajo. Has sido para mi una segunda madre y la mejor de mis amigas —susurró Tamsin con voz cálida mientras me agarraba y me ayudaba a levantarme—. Tomé una decisión arriesgada, Kenzi. Por segunda vez rechacé llevar el alma de Rainer a Valhalla y te tomé a ti. Pensé que si te llevaba a Valhalla habría una oportunidad de que volvieras al mundo real o de que Bo te viniera a rescatar pero…

—Pero para ser esto el Valhalla, la verdad es que esta muy mal cuidado —le interrumpí—. Yo me esperaba algo mas parecido a un palacio que a una cloaca inmunda.

—Cometí un error. Él nos estaba esperando. No sé cómo, pero me siguió. Me atrapó en el camino y nos trajo hasta aquí.

—Que esto no es el Valhalla, ya lo sé, Tamsin. Lo que no sé es donde estamos y lo mas importante ¿Quién es él?

—Yo tampoco se donde estamos, pero a él si que lo conozco. Y es muy peligroso, realmente peligroso.

—¿Conoces a ese hombre? —pregunte confundida.

—Déjame que te lo explique. Rainer era cautivo de una maldición y el lo juntó con Bo para romper esa maldición. Mecontrató para encontrar a Bo y hacer que los cuervos se la llevaran al tren y la juntaran con Rainer.

—¿Nos traicionaste? —le pregunté con rabia contenida y unas ganas enormes de golpearla —¿Por eso estoy yo aquí?

—Me equivoqué. Me dejé llevar por mi naturaleza. Así somos las valquirias. Seres hechos para la guerra, incapaces de sentir amor. Pero luego, cuando volví de niña vosotras me cuidasteis, me disteis cariño. Tú y Bo me hicisteis sentir amor, conseguisteis lo imposible. Yo no te he traído aquí, Kenzi. Estoy de tu parte créeme, por favor —me suplicó con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

Me quedé mirando fijamente cada gesto de dolor en su rostro. Una parte de mi queria golpearla, devolverle todo el daño que nos habia causado, pero lo que estaba viendo me lo impedia. Se veía a un ser frágil, consumido por el dolor que había causado. Un ser condenado a batallar sin descanso, sin posibilidad de amar.

Me derrumbé. Tamsin significaba mucho para mi. Me di cuenta que ya no me importaba lo que había hecho. Todos tenemos un pasado oscuro. Hasta yo misma lo tenia. Ella se merecía una segunda oportunidad.

—Te perdono —le dije mientras la abrazaba y me sentí confortada por el calor de un ser cercano, de una amiga.

Nos quedamos un rato abrazadas, dejando que el calor nuestros cuerpos se combinaran entre sí. Dejamos que esa sensación de proximidad, de cercanía, nos ayudara a afrontar el hecho de que estábamos perdidas en un sito desconocido, a merced de un ser al que incluso Tamsin le tenia miedo. Y si ella le temía, que debería pensar yo. Malo, esto era muy malo.

—Tamsin.

—Dime.

—Ese tipo, el dracula, te contrató para abrir el portal por medio de Bo y de Rainer. Él estaba fuera. Tiene que haber alguien mas. Un ser maligno y poderoso para él que trabaja. Él que estaba dentro del portal. Por lo que se tiene que ser el padre de Bo. El caballo de fuego que sale en los libros de Trick.

—Así es —me confirmó Tamsin—. Y ese ser te quiere a ti. Creo que por eso nos está persiguiendo. Para llevarte con él.

Me quedé pensativa un momento evaluando todo lo que acabábamos de hablar. Había algo que no me cuadraba, un pequeño detalle que me llenaba de intranquilidad. Si todo lo que estábamos conjeturando era verdad, ese ser demoniaco me quería en el infierno. Y por lo que yo sé, en el infierno no hay seres vivos… pero yo me sentía muy viva.

—¿Estoy muerta? —susurre aguantando la respiración.

—No. No lo creo —afirmaste—. El tiene poderes. Nos atrapó en medio del camino a Valhalla y nos trajo aquí. Yo estaba inconsciente y, cuando desperté, le vi a el encima tuyo soplándote el chi tal y como hace Bo. Me acerqué a él y le golpeé alejándole de ti. En ese momento vi como comenzabas a respirar. Creo que él te ha resucitado, pero lo que no sé es con que intenciones. Pero de algo si que estoy segura. Estamos en el mundo real, Kenzi. Esto no es ni el infierno, ni las cloacas del Valhalla ni nada parecido. Si escapamos de este sitio, podremos regresar con nuestros amigos. Te lo prometo.

—Entonces —dije con renovadas energías—, vamos a buscar a Bo. La pobre tiene que estar destrozada y no quiero que sufra mucho tiempo mas.

Nos levantamos y echamos a correr por la galería. Al cabo de unos minutos, noté como la pendiente se acentuaba y el color comenzaba a sentir con más intensidad. Llegamos a una bifurcación de galerías y por el camino de la izquierda se intuía una leve luz. Decidimos continuar por ahí y llegamos a una amplia sala a la cual le faltaba el suelo. Era una especie de sima gigante cruzada por el medio por un precario puente hecho con maromas. Al otro lado del puente se atisbaba la salida de la cueva. Se sentia el calor del mundo real… pero el frio me invadió cuando vi la silueta de un hombre recortarse contra la luz de unas antorchas colocadas en la entrada…un hombre vestido de negro con una capa que le llegaba a los tobillos.

—¿Quién eres tú? —le grité dejando salir toda mi rabia y todo mi odio.

—Yo soy quien te resucitó. Y la vida tiene un precio Kenzi.

Me quedé atónita al comprobar que aquel hombre sabia mi nombre. Sabia quien era yo. Tamsin tenia razón. Me quería a mi.

Sentí como Tamsin me apartaba a un lado y desplegaba las alas a la vez que las facciones de su cara cambiaban. Se coloco delante de mí, dispuesta a defenderme de nuevo.

—No. Otra vez no —dijo el hombre—. Esta vez tú pierdes valkiria.

Vi como una luz brillante salía de la mano del hombre y golpeaba a Tamsin en medio del pecho y como ella desaparecía de mi lado. Vaporizada.

—Y tú, señorita —me ordenó el hombre—. Te vienes conmigo.


	2. LAUREN 1

LAUREN 1.

Ví como Bo se alejaba de mí en busca de su destino. Mientras la veía marcharse, todavía con el sabor de sus labios en mi boca, tentada estuve de salir corriendo detrás de ella, abrazarme a ese cuerpo cálido que tanto deseaba y dejar que me arrastrara con ella en pos de su destino. Ella me lo había pedido, me había besado, llevaba mi collar. Que más pruebas necesitaba de que me quería a su lado. Pero yo, como siempre, saqué mi lado científico, analicé la situación fríamente y me di cuenta que después de haberle hecho lo que le hice a la Morrigan suponía mas una amenaza que una ayuda para Bo. Todos los faes querrían eliminarme ahora y no podía dejar que Bo se peleara con toda su especie solo para tenerme a su lado. Y si algo sabia hacer bien era proteger a Bo aun a expensas de mi dolor y mi desgracia.

Allí, parada en medio del camino, viéndola alejarse, sentí como mi corazón se rompía, pues empezaba a tener plena conciencia de que nuestro amor era imposible. Que por mucho que lo intentara siempre habría algo que nos separaría.

Retrocedí en busca de una pared en la que apoyarme , me senté con la cabeza entre las rodillas y dejé que toda esa rabia, esa angustia que me atenazaba aflorara. Empecé a llorar, grandes lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas mientras mi cerebro abotargado por tanto dolor me enviaba señales contradictorias. Ideas locas y absurdas para justificar mi amor, mi pasión, para intentar que estuviéramos juntas.

«¿Y si convierto a Bo en humana?» pensé. No, eso no puede ser. No seria Bo entonces. La magia de Bo es esa precisamente. Su naturaleza es la que la define y la hace tan absolutamente maravillosa.

Revertir el proceso. Eso lo se hacer. Puedo convertirme en fae y así estar a su lado. ¿Y ser uno de ellos? ¿Convertirme en aquello que mas he odiado estos últimos años? La prueba definitiva de amor, cambiar mi naturaleza para poder estar con el ser amado. Quizás esa fuera la solución. Pero suponía para mi tanto sacrificio. ¿Merecería la pena?

Esas y otras tantas preguntas me vinieron desbocadas a la cabeza amenazando con romper mi cordura. Estaba perdida, sumida en el dolor de permitir marchar a Bo de nuevo. No podía mas.

Dejé mi mente en blanco, cerré los ojos y me sumergí en un duermevela suplicando que la tranquilidad llegara, que mis ideas se aclararan y así poder pensar con claridad el rumbo a tomar.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasé en ese estado. Quizás fueron minutos, quizás horas. Solo sé que al final mi mente se despejó, mis ideas se aclararon y pude tomar de nuevo el control de la situación. Ya tenia las cosas claras. Tenia que huir y esconderme de los faes, si estos me atrapaban me matarían. Buscaría un lugar donde esconderme y me llevaría a la Morrigan, era un seguro de vida contra los ataques de los faes. Siempre estaba el hecho de que podía revertir su estado y eso contaba, y mucho, a mi favor. Después ya pensaría en como resolver la situación con Bo.

Volví al archivo y examiné a Evony. Estaba fría, casi hipotermica y en un estado semicomatoso. La tapé con una manta que encontré en una esquina de la habitación y me puse a registrar la chaqueta de Massimo en busca de las llaves del coche. Evony necesitaba medicamentos para ayudarla a salir de su estado. Un hospital estaría bien pero no podía acudir a ninguno. Demasiadas explicaciones. Cogeria el coche de Massimo, metería a Evony dentro e iría a mi apartamento. Allá tenia medicamentos suficientes.

Encontré las llaves del coche y salí al exterior del archivo. Arranqué el coche y lo acerqué a la entrada. Cuando volví de nuevo al archivo escuché unos ruidos en la habitación, alguien había llegado.

¡Dios mío, que no sea Bo! Si Bo había vuelto a por mí esta vez no seria capaz de decirle que no. Me llevaría con ella. Se empeñaría en protegerme, con lo cabezota que es, y todo se complicaría mas. Me escondí tras una columna y miré con cuidado hacia la habitación. Junto al cuerpo de Evony estaba Vex, arrodillado, mirándola fijamente y con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ha venido a por mí. Tengo que escapar. Me di la vuelta y calculé con la mirada la distancia que me separaba de la salida. No había mucho espacio, quizás seria capaz de salir de ahí. Cogí aire y me di un impulso y arranqué a correr hacia la puerta. A mitad de camino sentí como si una mano invisible me atrapara las piernas y trastabillé cayendo al suelo.

—Quieta ahí doctora —me gritó Vex.

—No creo que vaya a ningún lado Vex, me tienes atrapada.

Se acerco a mi y, librándome de sus poderes, me cogió de la barbilla y me alzo la cara hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Vi en ellos una profunda tristeza. Me imaginé el dolor que debía estar sintiendo al ver a Evony en ese estado.

—No está muerta —le dije suavemente—. Intentando no alterarlo mucho. Tenia miedo de lo que me pudiera hacer si perdía el control.

—Si, está muerta. Yo vi como moría —me dijo con voz queda mientras me quitaba la mano de la cara y se apoyaba en la mesa del archivo visiblemente afectado.

—¿Tú estabas aquí? ¿Vistes lo qué pasó? Déjame explicarte.

—No me refiero a Evony —me aclaró.

—Soy un cobarde, pero no soy tonto. Así que aunque me escondí y rehuí la lucha me acerqué al templo. Sabia que lo que estaba por venir, aquello que quería salir de ese portal era muy peligroso, una amenaza para los faes, así que quise ver lo que pasaba.

—¿Qué pasó vex? —le pregunté alarmada—. ¿Está Bo bien?

—Ella está bien. Tu amorcito no ha sufrido daño alguno…físico. Fue Kenzi. Ella cerró el portal y cayó muerta delante de todos.

Súbitamente se echó a llorar desconsoladamente. Me acerqué a el y, pasandole el brazo por los hombros, le abracé intentando consolarle. Nunca imaginé que Vex pudiera tener esos sentimientos por Kenzi. Abrazada a el dejé que mi tristeza saliera también y unas amargas lagrimas asomaron a mis ojos. La pobre Kenzi muerta. Algo así tenia que pasar. La otra humana en el mundo fae muerta. Injusto pero cierto, los humanos no estábamos hechos para este mundo.

Vex dejó de llorar. Se liberó de mi abrazo y, secandose las lagrimas con las manga de su camisa, miró en dirección a Evony.

—¿Y con ella que ha pasado? —me preguntó.

—Vino a ayudar a Bo a luchar contra Massimo —le dije—. Massimo tomó su chi y casi la mató. Luego Bo, después de acabar con Massimo, le dio su chi y la revivió. Pero está semicomatosa. Yo me quedé aquí para ayudarla.

—Para ayudarla. ¿Solo para ayudarla? —dijo con una media sonrisa que delataba que sabia mas de lo que yo creía.

—Vamos Lauren que soy el malo de la película por si no te acordabas. Y los malos somos los mas inteligentes. Y sabemos descubrir una persona inteligente cuando la tenemos enfrente. Sabemos discernir sus motivaciones. Tu te has quedado aquí por lo mismo por lo que he venido yo aquí. Para ayudar a Bo.

—¿Y cómo crees que la voy a ayudar quedándome aquí? —le pregunté, temiendo saber la respuesta.

—Escapando Lauren. Te quedaste aquí para huir con la Morrigan. Sabes tan bien como yo que si te quedas con Bo debilitaras su posición delante de los faes. Todos los de la oscuridad te quieren muerta —me dijo mirando de reojo a Evony—, y casi todos los de la luz también. Bo se empeñaría en protegerte a toda costa y sabes que eso seria malo para ella.

—¿Y tú? —le pregunté—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Ayudarte —me dijo—. Ahora que has dejado a Evony hecha una piltrafa "humana" el poder de la oscuridad recae en mí. Soy el nuevo Morrigan y como tal tengo que preocuparme por mi gente. He visto lo que nos acecha, algo oscuro y diabólico que amenaza con destruirnos. El sacrificio de Kenzi ha sido un pequeño inpass, pero estoy seguro de que volverá. Retornará para destruirnos. Como Morrigan tengo el poder de enfrentar a Trick. Estoy seguro que el sabe mas de lo que dice sobre la amenaza que se cierne sobre nosotros. Quiero que se sincere y, después de saber la verdad, quiero llegar a un acuerdo con el para que derogue las leyes de sangre y nos una a todos en un solo bando.

—Eso es muy inteligente de tu parte Vex. ¿y donde entra Bo en tus planes?.

—Ya lo sabes Lauren. Si no no estarías aquí dispuesta a huir a pesar de lo mucho que deseas estar con ella. Bo es la clave. Solo ella puede defendernos de lo que nos acecha.

—Entonces, ¿planeas darle el poder a Bo?

—Exacto —me dijo comenzando a reirse—. Un plan genial. Le otorgamos todo el poder de los faes a Bo y nos retiramos detrás de la barrera a ver como la súcubo derrota el mal. Y tú y yo sabemos que eso no pasará si estas con ella. Así que te voy a ayudar a esconderte. Tengo un refugio en las montañas, un sitio que uso de vez en cuando para llevar alegres compañías y desmelenarme un poco. Ya sabes, mi nidito de amor. Y como he escuchado una interesante historia de cómo Evony se convirtió en humana creo que será el sitio perfecto para vosotras dos.

—¿Qué has escuchado? —le insistí viendo como aquel tema le divertía sobremanera y ayudaba a disipar la tensión existente entre nosotros.

—Digamos que Evony se comió algo en mal estado y se indigestó —me dijo mirándome pícaramente.

—Bueno, no fue exactamente así —le respondí mientras se asomaba a mi cara una sonrisa de satisfacción al recordar a Evony y su sabor salado en la boca—. Lo que se comió no estaba en mal estado, simplemente tenia un aderezo secreto. Un picante especial de mi invención.

—Pues si alguna vez me invitas a mi a comer acuérdate que a mi me gusta la carne cruda, sin especias.

Me entro la risa solo de pensar en Vex metido ahí dentro entre mis piernas. Surrealista total.

—Vamos doctora, metamos a evony en el coche y marchémonos de aquí —me dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Esa sonrisa derrumbo el muro de desconfianza que todavía mantenia con respecto a Vex. Realmente el disfrutaba con lo que le habia pasado a Evony y el hecho de ayudarme era la manera que tenia de agradecrmelo.

—Necesito medicamentos y material de laboratorio, Vex.

—No hay problema. Vayamos al complejo de la oscuridad y allá puedes coger lo que quieras. Además tengo una sorpresa para ti, un regalo de despedida.

Cargamos a Evony entre los dos y la introdujimos en la parte de atrás del coche. Cuando me estaba montando en el coche Vex me detuvo.

—Aun queda algo por hacer Lauren —me dijo.

—Dime, Vex.

—Massimo. Este no es sito para el hijo de una Morrigan. Tenemos que llevarlo con nosotros.

—Vamos pues —le apremié—. Si nos demoramos mucho puede que aparezca Bo. Si ella viene no voy a ser capaz de marcharme.

—¡Pobrecita doctora¡ —exclamó dando vueltas a mi alrededor y riendose. ¿Que duro es el amor, verdad?

—No seas cabron, Vex.

Entre los dos cargamos el cadáver de Massimo, lo introducimos en el maletero del coche y ambos nos montamos en la parte delantera, yo en el asiento del copiloto y Vex al volante. Tras unos minutos de carretera llegamos al complejo de la oscuridad. Vex pasó de largo la entrada principal y nos introdujo al interior a traves de una pueta lateral que carecia de vigilancia. Una vez dentro nos dirigimos a los laboratorios y, usando mi tarjeta, entramos en ellos.

Rápidamente me puse a seleccionar medicamentos que podrían ayudar a Evony a superar su estado así como todas las formulas del cambio de especie. Cogí también mi ordenador personal en el que estaban todos los archivos referentes al caso. Por ultimo me dirigí al comedor del laboratorio para coger algo de comida para el viaje. Vex se había marchado nada mas llegar a los laboratorios en dirección a sus habitaciones personales. Me dijo que volvería enseguida.

Cuando estaba acabando de empacar los alimentos que había recogido del comedor oí un ruido a mi espalda y me volví, con el cuerpo tenso, temiendo que alguien me habría descubierto.

Delante mía me encontré a una mujer enfundada en un traje de cuero, un traje que resaltaba un hermoso cuerpo, un cuerpo que yo conocía muy bien.

—¡Dios mío, Crystal! —grité mientras corría a abrazarla—. No sabia dónde estabas ni que te habían hecho desde que nos separaron en la celda. Estaba preocupada por ti.¿Estás bien?

—Sí —repuso Crystal. He vivido en las habitaciones personales de Vex y no me ha faltado de nada. Me ha tratado bien.

—Perfectamente bien doctora —dijo Vex—. Por si no lo sabes yo soy mas de recibir que de dar así que, después de que la sacara de la celda donde la tenia Evony, se ha pasado todo el tiempo azotando mi culo noche si y noche también.

—Bien —dije mirando fijamente a Crystal—. Me marcho. Tengo que huir de aquí, alejarme de Bo. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

—Por supuesto que si —me dijo con voz sollozante—. Yo tengo tanto que hablar contigo. Tengo que arreglar de algún modo lo que te hice. Te acompañaré y te ayudaré.

—Perfecto —clamó Vex—. Tres mujeres solas en mi nidito de amor. Lo que daría por ir yo también. Una pena de mis obligaciones.

—Aquí tienes —me dijo tendiéndome un papel con una dirección apuntada—. Escóndete aquí y no te muevas hasta que yo te me ponga en contacto contigo. Yo me encargaré de hacerle saber a Bo que estas bien y la llevaré junto a ti cuando todo esto acabe.

Asentí con la cabeza y me abracé a él.

—Gracias —le susurré al oído y dejé un leve beso en su mejilla. Cuida de Bo, por favor.

—Crystal ayudame con los bultos.

Ella cogió la mitad de los paquetes y yo la otra mitad. Lo metimos todo en el coche y arrancamos. Me invadió una gran melancolia mientras conducia en dirección a las afueras de la ciudad. Una parte de mi se sentia aliviada al haber conseguido la ayuda de Vex y haber podido escapar pero otra parte de mi se sentia devastada.

Notaba la ausencia de Bo muy dentro de mí y aunque mi corazón me decía lo contrario mi mente me hacia ver que quizás esta era la huida definitiva. Que la tranquilidad de espíritu solo la conseguiría lejos de ella.

Las lagrimas anegaron mis ojos al ver alejarse la ciudad. Me sentia sola, vacia.

—Mucho dolor veo en esa mirada…y mucho amor —me dijo Crystal.

—Demasiado —acerté a musitar mientras rompia a llorar amargamente.

Crystal me cogió dulcemente la mano. Me la apretó con ternura y, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, me susurró unas hermosas palabras al oido:

—Yo te cuidaré. Intentaré mitigar tu dolor y reparar todo el daño que te he causado.


	3. BO 1

BO 1.

Sentía la mano de Dyson posada en mi hombro mientras su voz resonaba en mi oído.

—Valhalla.

Y yo, parada en medio del templo, tan solo no podía dejar de mirar estupefacta hacia el lugar en el que hace tan solo unos momentos se encontraban Tamsin y el cuerpo exánime de Kenzi. Vi como la valquiria la cubría con sus alas y ambas desaparecían envueltas en una luz dorada.

Noté que algo se rompía dentro de mi al ver desaparecer a mi amiga, a mi mitad. Tal fue el shock que las piernas me flaquearon y a punto estuve de caer al suelo. Si no lo hice fue gracias a que Dyson me sostuvo.

Me giré bruscamente y, deshaciéndome de su apoyo, le espeté con rabia.

—Pero ¿qué has hecho Dyson? Te dije que la cuidaras, no que la sacrificaras.

—Ha sido ella, Bo —me respondió Dyson angustiado—. Me ha dicho que ella era tu corazón y que era la única que podía cerrar el portal.

—¿Y tu la has creído? ¡Estúpido! Eres un idiota sin fundamento —le chillé haciendo patente toda la rabia que llevaba dentro—. Yo estaba llegando y podría haber cerrado el portal y haber salvado a Kenzi. Pero no. No podías hacerlo. El lobo honorable ese que llevas dentro, tan habituado a una vida de honor y sacrificio, se tenia que creer las palabras de mi amiga.

—Bo, por favor —me suplicó. Le dije que iria yo pero ella se negó. Dijo que conmigo no funcionaria, que yo no era tu corazón.

—¿Y tu que sabes si eres mi corazón o no? —exclamé—.Podrias haberlo intentado, si hubiera funcionado hubieras muerto feliz de saber que yo te amaba. Pero no , tu nunca te sacrificarias por mi Dyson. Eres capaz de sacrificar cualquier cosa por seguir a mi lado, pero no eres capaz de sacrificarte tu mismo.

—Eso no es verdad, Bo —me replicó—. Sabes que haria cualquier cosa por ti.

—¡O si! Cualquier cosa. Entregar tu lobo a la Norm, esperar a que Lauren se muriera, mandar a Kenzi a cerrar el portal. Cualquier cosa con tal de seguir a mi lado y mantener la esperanza de que yo te ame.

—¿Sabes que? Dyson. No hubiera funcionado, tu no habrias podido cerrar el portal. Kenzi si porque ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificar nuestra amistad por salvarme sin importarle que eso nos separara y Lauren tambien lo podria haber hecho. Ella se ha alejado de mi muchas veces, sacrificando su amor por mi, con tal de mantenerme a salvo.

Me quede mirandole fijamente a los ojos viendo como poco a poco comprendia la implicación que tenian mis palabras. Vi como se derrumbaba poco a poco.

—Por favor, Bo, perdoname. Perdoname que haya sido tan egoista de querer estar a tu lado a cualquier precio.

—No. Ya no —le chillé—. Me engañaste desde el principio al ocultarme mi pasado. Jugaste con mis sentimientos, con ese amor tuyo de ida y de vuelta sumiéndome en un mar de dudas. Todo eso te lo perdone hace unas horas cuando creí que había vuelto a recuperar a mi amigo. Pero esto…esto no te lo perdono. Son demasiadas cosas que perdonar. Ni puedo ni quiero.

—Bo —exclamó Trick—, estas siendo muy cruel con Dyson, él no ha podido evitar que Kenzi se sacrificara. A sido decisión de ella.

—Calla, abuelo —le dije con rabia mientras me volvía y enfrentaba su mirada—. Tú eres igual que él. Sí, es cierto que me has dado cariño, pero mas me has dado secretos guardados. Nunca has sido sincero del todo conmigo.

Me quedé un momento en silencio intentando digerir todo el dolor y la rabia que pugnaban por salir de mi interior. Sabía que si dejaba que esos sentimientos que me embargaban tomaran el control, dejaría salir el súcubo que llevaba dentro y podría hacerles realmente daño. Sentía que aquello que casi había salido por el portal me había transmitido una energía y una fuerza casi incontrolable.

Respiré hondo un par de veces intentando que la tranquilidad se abriera paso a través mía cuando, de repente, y sin previo aviso un fogonazo de comprensión invadió mi mente. «¡Dios mío! ¡Lauren! No puedo perder también a Lauren».

Me giré en redondo y empecé a correr en dirección a la salida del templo mientras les gritaba a mi abuelo y a Dyson.

—No se os ocurra detenerme ni seguirme. Os haré daño de verdad si lo intentáis.

Los minutos que tardé en volver al archivo se me hicieron eternos. Parecía como si el tiempo mismo conspirara en mi contra para impedir que, por lo menos, conservara a Lauren y así no perder la cordura. Lauren se había quedado en el archivo cuidando de Evony que estaba prácticamente en coma. Forzosamente tenia que seguir allí. No veía razón alguna para que se marchara. A no ser…

¡Joder¡ Si algún fae se había acercado al archivo ella habría tenido que huir. A saber que le harían si la atrapaban.

Aceleré la marcha intentando llegar lo antes posible al archivo pues me temía lo peor. Al traspasar la puerta del archivo todos mis temores se hicieron realidad cuando contemplé el archivo vacío, sin rastro de Lauren ni de Evony. El mundo dejó de girar, me quedé sin respiración y, apoyándome en una columna, dejé escapar toda mi pena y frustración. Grandes lagrimas anegaron mis ojos y por un momento perdí la consciencia sumida en un dolor tan grande que amenazaba con romperme por la mitad.

Sumergida en tan inmenso dolor levante la vista hacia el sitio donde la contemplé por ultima vez intentando que, a mi mente, llegara el recuerdo de su presencia y asi calmar un poco la angustia que me embargaba.

«Massimo. Massimo y Vex» El pensamiento me llegó como un rayo de luz que vino a rasgar la oscuridad que me envolvía.

Massimo no está. Y el tenia una especie de vinculo con Vex. Algo les unía. Vale, calmémonos y pensemos un poco, me dije. Lauren se puede haber ido por su cuenta de aquí y seria lógico que se hubiera llevado a Evony pues era su razón de quedarse. Pero nunca se hubiera llevado a Massimo. «Esto es cosa de Vex. Voy a buscarle y como tenga algo que ver con la desaparición de Lauren le voy a partir el cuello». Musité.

Acto seguido Sali corriendo del archivo y me dirigí lo mas rapidamente posible al complejo de la oscuridad.

El guarda de seguridad me franqueó el paso a las instalaciones después de trasmitirme un mensaje.

—El Morrigan, Vex, está en la parte de atrás del complejo, en el pequeño cementerio que hay atravesando el jardín. Ha dicho que la espera ahí.

Crucé el complejo de las luces por el camino mas rápido que conocía, atravesando el salón de fiestas y, abriendo un ventanal del mismo, accedí al jardín. El mismo jardín en el que vi a Lauren el día de la fiesta de las sombras. El recuerdo de Lauren me golpeó con tal fuerza que a punto estuve de desmayarme. Me acordaba como si fuera ayer la manera en que iba vestida, la gracilidad de sus movimientos al acercarse a mi, el amor y la excitación que me embargó al tenerla cerca de nuevo.

Me dejé llevar unos momentos por esos recuerdos dejando que me confortaran y me calmaran para encarar la conversación con Vex lo mas tranquila posible. Era muy consciente que algo había cambiado en mi. Una oscura fuente de poder anidaba en mi interior y pugnaba por salir y dominarme cada vez que dejaba que me embargaran mis emociones mas oscuras y básicas.

El jardín acababa a los pies de una pequeña extensión de arboles tras la cual y, cercada por una hermosa valla de madera con pequeñas figuras talladas, se hallaba un pequeño camposanto que albergaba medio centenar de tumbas y mausoleos. En ese lugar descansaban desde tiempo inmemorial los restos de todos los Morrigan de la oscuridad así como sus familiares mas directos.

En una de las esquinas, iluminados por un farol, y, frente a una tumba a medio escarbar se encontraban, velando el cadáver de Massimo, Vex y los guardaespaldas personales del Morrigan, Karl y Marx. Estos eran dos ogros de carácter tranquilo y bonachón, pero capaces de ser muy violentos si la situación lo requería. Yo los había tratado bastante ya que solían pasar muchas horas en el Dal. Si bien no los consideraba mis amigos, teníamos una especie de conexión. Habíamos compartido mas de una copa juntos y nos teníamos un afecto y un respeto mutuo.

—Veo que has estado en el archivo —le espeté a Vex sin ni siquiera saludarle—. ¿Y Lauren? ¿Dónde la tienes? ¡Dímelo ya!

—Hola, Bo —me dijo levantando la mirada y enfrentándola a la mía—. Lauren se ha ido de la ciudad con Evony. Ella quería marcharse y yo las deje irse.

—¿La has dejado marcharse, bastardo? —le replique con ira—. El gran Vex con todos sus poderes no ha podido retenerla. ¡Oh no! No te creo, te voy a partir el cuello como no me digas donde está.

Avance hacia Vex sintiendo una furia incontrolable. Notaba como la marca de mi pecho palpitaba enviando un calor abrasador por mi cuerpo y abriendo paso al animal que llevaba dentro, al súcubo que reclamaba su presencia.

—Para, Bo. No soy tu enemigo —chilló Vex mientras estiraba el brazo y lanzaba sus poderes contra mi.

Noté como su toque envolvía mi cuerpo, pero a diferencia de las otras veces en que Vex usó sus poderes conmigo, en esta ocasión apenas fue un ligero roce que me hizo detenerme unos segundos. Sentía como podía contrarestarlos fácilmente. Me sentía diferente, poderosa.

Karl y Max aprovecharon mi pequeña vacilación para colocarse entre Vex y yo y me suplicaron a media voz

—Por favor, Bo, no queremos pelear contigo. Vex está de tu lado. Escuchale.

Vacilé. Les tenia mucho cariño a aquellos dos gigantones y la sola idea de pelearme con ellos y hacerles daño contribuyó a que mi furia bajara en intensidad. Recuperé ligeramente el control de mi misma y decidí que le daría a Vex la oportunidad de hablar.

—¡Habla! Di lo tengas que decir, y hazlo rápido, antes de que me arrepienta.

—Bo, ¿no te das cuenta qué el verdadero enemigo no somos nosotros? El verdadero enemigo ha estado a punto de salir esta noche del portal. Y lo poco que ha salido de él te ha afectado. Estas irritable, ansiosa, llena de ira. Hazme caso, ven conmigo a hablar con Trick. Estoy seguro de que el sabe mas de ese enemigo invisible que nos acecha de lo que dice. Tenemos que hacer que nos diga todo lo que sabe y, después, pensar una manera de derrotarlo.

—No, Vex. Primero tengo que encontrar a Lauren y a Kenzi. Esa es mi prioridad, mis amigas van primero y luego va mi especie.

—Pues Lauren piensa lo contrario —tercio Vex—. Por eso se ha marchado. Me dijo que si se quedaba a tu lado siendo quien era ahora, teniendo el poder que tenia, todos los faes la querrían matar y tú te interpondrías y te enfrentarías a tus iguales con tal de salvarla. Sacrificó vuestro amor por darte una oportunidad en la batalla. ¿La vas a rechazar?

Mierda de destino, pensé. Siempre conspirando para quitarme lo que mas quiero. Primero Kenzi y su absurda idea de sacrificarse para cerrar el portal y ahora Lauren haciendo lo de siempre, alejarse de mí para que me centre en cumplir un destino que ni quiero ni deseo. No, los faes ya no son mi familia. Me han ocultado muchas cosas, me han mentido cuando han querido y, pese a su supuesta superioridad no han sabido proteger ni a mi amiga ni a mi amor.

—Ademas —dijo Vex—. Si te marchas ahora a buscar a Lauren dejaras a Kenzi desamparada. ¿No se merece ella que la vayas a buscar? ¿No te duele tanto como a mi su perdida?

Las palabras de Vex desataron mi ira contenida. Empujé con fuerza a Karl y a Marx y en dos pasos me planté delante de Vex y le agarré del cuello.

—¡Tu no sabes nada del dolor que siento asi que no jueges conmigo! —le escupí las palabras a la cara—. Callaté y escucha lo que vamos a hacer. Y obedeceme por que si no te juro que te parto por la mitad.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como los dos ogros se recuperaban y avanzaban hacia mi. Tense mi cuerpo dispuesta a matarlos si hacia falta.

—¡Quietos! —restalló la voz de Vex—. Ella no me hara nada. ¿Verdad que no, Bo?

—Presta atención —le dije—.Me vas a decir donde está Lauren y la voy a ir a buscar. Mientras tu vas a a ir a hablar con los ancianos y les vas a decir que lo que Lauren hizo fue para protegerme de la ira de Evony, que jamas volverá a usar su formula con ningun otro fae. Les diras que Lauren les entregará la formula de conversión, yo la convenceré de ello, y asi ellos poseeran un arma con la que amedrentar a los faes que se puedan rebelar. Eso les convencerá.

—No, Bo, eso no les convencerá —tercio Vex—. Le tienen mucho miedo a lo que hizo Lauren y nunca la dejarán vivir. Por favor, olvidate de Lauren y ven conmigo a hablar con los ancianos y los demas faes. Juntos pensaremos un plan para rescatar a Kenzi y yo mismo te acompañaré. Después, cuando Kenzi este a salvo veremos como eliminar a esa maldad que nos acecha y luego podras reunirte con Lauren. Antes no. No te diré donde esta Lauren asi que matame si quieres.

«Mierda de situación pense. ¿Kenzi o Lauren? ¿Lauren o Kenzi? ¡Dios mio! No se que hacer»

—¡Vete a la mierda, Vex!. Tu y todos los faes. Ya me las arreglaré sola.

Empujé a Vex contra el suelo y, dandome media vuelta, me marche del complejo de la oscuridad con una sensación de soledad y confusión tal que me hizo perder la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Estuve perdida, deambulando por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo, con la mente en blanco y las palabras de Vex retumbando en mis oídos como tambores incesantes. Me sentía devastada por dentro, vacía.

Supongo que algún sexto sentido guió mis pasos y acabé por llegar a la puerta de mi casa. Tentada estuve de marcharme sin entrar en ella ya que sabía lo que me esperaba dentro…nada, dentro no había nada de lo que yo quería, solo había recuerdos, recuerdos dolorosos de los seres queridos que acababa de perder.

Mas no tenia a donde ir y me sentía cansada, terriblemente cansada. Así que abrí la puerta de la casa y me enfrente a sus fantasmas. La casa se veía vacía, enorme, silenciosa. Todo lo que allá había me recordaba a Kenzi y a nuestra amistad perdida. No pude mas y rompí a llorar con grandes lagrimas que salían directamente de mi corazón. Escocían al pasar por los ojos y amenazaban con quebrar mi cuerpo y mi espíritu.

Decidí prepararme una bañera con la esperanza de que el agua tibia y la tranquilidad que me solían proporcionar amortiguara el dolor que sentía por dentro. Estuve perdida, dejándome llevar por esa oleada de tristeza, mientras el calor del agua me calmaba un poco y, por fin, pude recuperar un poco la entereza.

Salí de la bañera, me puse un albornoz, y entre en mi habitación. Me senté en el borde de la cama y comencé a acariciar las sabanas mientras los recuerdos de Lauren me golpeaban brutalmente. Recordé todas las veces que hicimos el amor dulcemente en esa cama, las hermosas palabras que nos dijimos, sus miradas, ¡oh dios!, como echaba de menos esas miradas.

El recuerdo de los íntimos momentos pasados con Lauren, todo aquel placer dado y recibido no hizo si no acrecentar mi inquietud. Notaba como la súcubo pugnaba por salir a flote y me exigía calmar esa inquietud alimentándome. La marca del pecho comenzó a brillar y a emitir ese calor que tan poco me gustaba. Me había dado cuenta ya de que algo había cambiado en mi. Algo oscuro anidaba dentro de mi cuerpo y se aliaba con mi naturaleza para hacerme perder el control. Notaba que no debía sucumbir al animal que llevaba dentro pues me veía incapaz de controlarme si salía a flote.

Sintiéndome azorada y confusa me acerque a la ventana de la habitación y la abrí con el objetivo de que, quizás un poco de aire fresco, me aliviara. La noche era perfecta, hermosa en toda su negritud y con un bello cielo tachonado de estrellas. Fascinada dejé que la intensidad de aquellas hermosas luces tratara de calmar mi inquietud.

Absorta como estaba, contemplando aquel hermoso cielo, no reparé en la pareja de jóvenes que había debajo de mi ventana hasta que estos hicieron ruido al apoyarse en la pared de la casa. Bajé la mirada y vi a una hermosa muchacha de pelo negro, cuerpo menudo tapado por un bonito vestido, abrazada a un joven un poco mas mayor y alto que ella. Era evidente a lo que habían venido al callejón. Contemplé como empezaban a abrazarse y a besarse con esa ansiedad que tienen los jóvenes al principio de su vida amorosa. Noté la urgencia de sus besos y como sus manos pugnaban por acariciarse allá donde mas placer pudieran proporcionar.

Me quede hipnotizada contemplando como empezaban su ritual de amor que no me di cuenta de que, poco a poco, el animal que llevaba dentro tomaba el control de mi cuerpo. La marcha del pecho refulgió mas brillante que nunca enviando un calor desde mi pecho hasta mi bajo vientre y me produjo una excitación mas que evidente. Comencé a sentir hambre, mucha hambre, los ojos se me tornaron azul brillante y perdí el control del todo. La súcubo hizo acto de presencia con una urgencia, una necesidad de alimentarse como jamas había sentido.

Me quité el albornoz y me vestí rápidamente con lo primero que encontré a mano, unos viejos pantalones de cuero y una descolorida camiseta de tirantes. Baje a la calle, doble la esquina del callejón y me acerqué a los jóvenes.

Ellos se volvieron al oír mis pasos y me miraron con curiosidad. Me acerqué a ellos y les dije con voz sensual a la vez que les cogía de los brazos y les enviaba un toque salvaje

—Dejadme que os enseñe como se hace.

No te la excitación que recorría el cuerpo de los dos gracias a mi toque y supe que ya eran míos. Hice girarse al muchacho y lo puse de frente a la joven.

—Bésala —le ordené.

Se empezaron a besar con una urgencia y una necesidad rayana en la locura. Yo me coloqué detrás del muchacho y, pegando mi cuerpo al suyo, alargue las manos y le retire a la joven el vestido por la cabeza. Ella se quedo en ropa interior exhibiendo una delicada piel que me excitó sobremanera.

—Desnudala —le susurré al oído al joven mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja y comenzaba a acariciarle el pecho.

El muchacho le retiró el sujetador al la joven y deslizó sus bragas por sus delicadas piernas mientras yo le quitaba la camiseta al joven y, bajándole los pantalones y la ropa interior, comencé a acariciarle hasta lograr el efecto deseado. Le cogí del brazo, le gire y le di un intenso beso, jugueteando con mi lengua dentro de su boca.

—Túmbate en el suelo —le dije.

Él se tumbó en el suelo y yo aproveché para quitarme rápidamente la ropa y me quedé, desnuda, frente a la muchacha. En sus ojos pude adivinar la excitación y el deseo que anidaban en ese hermoso cuerpo. La cogí por las manos y le dije:

—Siéntate encima de él y déjate llevar.

La muchacha se sentó encima de la cara del joven y dejó que este empezara a saborear en toda su plenitud su sexo. Yo me senté encima del joven y dejé que todo él me llenara hasta dentro. Sentí como me colmaba y comencé a moverme encima de él. Por momentos le cabalgaba furiosamente dejando que todo él entrara y saliera de mi, como me paraba y, pegada a él, movía mis caderas adelante y atrás provocándole un placer inmenso.

La muchacha cada vez movía mas deprisa su cuerpo frotando con urgencia su sexo contra la boca del joven. Empezó a gemir de placer y vi que estaba llegando al éxtasis. Coloque mis manos en su cara y, atrayéndola hacia mí, le di un suave toque que la calmó un poco. Acerqué mi boca a su oído y le dije dulcemente:

—Todavía no. Aguanta un poco. Los tres a la vez. Será maravilloso.

Mientras seguía cabalgando furiosamente al joven hasta que su cuerpo se tensó con la proximidad del orgasmo. En ese momento puse mis manos en los pechos de la joven y le di un toque brutal de placer mientras le gritaba:

—¡Ahora! Déjate llevar.

El cuerpo de la muchacha se convulsionó mientras su orgasmo arrancaba desde lo más profundo de su bajo vientre y subía por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a …. Mi boca. Que, colocada junto a la suya, absorbió todo ese chi hasta la ultima gota...secándola. Me quedé mirándola fijamente mientras degustaba su chi. Su ultimo aliento sexual y vital como alimento de mis necesidades. El chi mas delicioso que jamás había probado.

La joven se desplomó sin vida al suelo y yo, bajando la mirada, enfrenté a la del muchacho, una mirada cargada de placer, incredulidad y miedo. Daba igual, él también estaba perdido. Le agarré la cara con ambas manos y le di un toque si cabe mas salvaje que al de la muchacha mientras, con un ultimo golpe de caderas le arrancaba su orgasmo y lo succionaba hasta matarlo.

Arqueando mi espalda, giré la cabeza hacia el cielo y dejé que la belleza de las estrellas me hiciera compañía mientras me deleitaba de aquella soberbia combinación de chi. Sentí un leve orgasmo que no hizo sino acrecentar la excitación en la que me hallaba sumida.

Me levanté y me vestí rápidamente. Sin prestar la mas minima atención a los dos cadaveres tirados en el suelo me salí del callejón y entré en casa el tiempo justo para coger las llaves del coche y me marché en dirección al centro de la ciudad, en busca de mi "destino".

Ahora si sabia que hacer.


	4. LAUREN 2

LAUREN 2.

—Crystal despierta —le dije, mientras le sacudía ligéramente el hombro.

—Dime, Lauren — respondió con voz dormida, incorporándose a la vez que se desperezaba lévemente.

—Evony, es Evony. Noto su respiración entrecortada. Hazme el favor de mirar a ver como está.

Crystal se despertó del todo. Con la urgéncia presente en sus movimientos, pasó medio cuerpo por entre los asientos y, a través del espejo retrovisor, vi como inspeccionaba el estado de Evony.

—Respira con dificultad, Lauren —me dijo con voz alterada—. De la boca le sale un poco de salivilla; además la noto muy caliente, creo que le ha subido la fiebre.

—¡Mierda! —exclamé, mientras golpeaba repetídamente el volante del coche—. Creo que está comenzando a tener un shock anafiláctico, Crystal.

—¿Qué eso, Lauren? ¿Es grave? ¿Se nos va a morir aquí en el coche? ¡Joder!

—Calma, Crystal. Evony tiene una reacción alérgica al chi que le sumistró Bo. Tengo que tratarla o se nos va a morir.

—¿Qué me calme dices? Oh, si , ya me calmo. Tampoco es para tanto, solo tenemos a una mujer muriéndose en el asiento trasero porque alguien le dio algo que no se ni lo que es y eso la está matando.

—¿Quién es Bo? Es la segunda vez que me la nombras, y ¿Qué diablos es eso del chi? —me preguntó con voz histérica.

—Vamos Crystal — repliqué—. No me digas que no sabes nada de los faes ni de Bo. Ellos fueron quienes te contrataron para vigilarme y atraparme. ¿O ya no te acuerdas?

—Los faes, ¿Quiénes son los faes? Lauren yo no se nada de eso, te lo juro. Yo solo se que un hombre me prometió dinero para comprar mi granja si te vigilaba. Y luego ellos me atraparon también, me tuvieron encerrada en una celda y si no llega a ser por Vex todavía estaría ahí.

«Tiene razón, me dije. Si la contrataron para vigilarme, ¿Porque la capturaron a ella también en vez de pagarle su trabajo? No lo entiendo.»

Respire hondo un par de veces tratando de recuperar la tranquilidad que necesitaba en estos momentos.

—Escucha Crystal — dije con voz calmada—. Lo siento, no quería herirte, simplemente es que estoy muy alterada. Luego hablaremos tu y yo y te lo explicaré todo, y tu también me contaras lo que me tengas que decir pero ahora necesitamos salvar a Evony.¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, Lauren. Primero salvamos a Evony y luego ya arreglaremos las cosas entre nosotras. Dime, ¿Qué hay que hacer?.

—Tenemos que ponerle una inyección de adrenalina lo antes posible y luego ponerle un gotero de suero salino y antibióticos para contrarestar la infección. Pero no puedo hacerlo aquí, la inyección si, pero para el resto necesito una habitación, un motel estaría bien.

—Dame un minuto — dije, mientras detenía el coche en el arcén—. Tu busca en el mapa de carreteras el motel mas cercano mientras yo le pongo la inyección a Evony.

—¿De acuerdo?

—Si.

Rodeé el coche rapidamente y rebusqué en el maletero hasta encontrar el bolso con los medicamentos que había cogido en el laboratorio. Tomé una inyección de adrenalina y abriendo la puerta de atrás del coche miré a Evony. Estaba bastante mal pero todavía podia salvarla si la trataba rapidamente. Le abrí la blusa y le clavé la inyección en el pecho.

Aguantando la respiración dejé pasar unos angustiosos segundos en los que ella no reaccionó; temiéndome lo peor. Súbitamente el cuerpo de Evony se convulsionó lévemente y ella acertó a abrir ligéramente los ojos a la vez que su respiración se normalizó.

—Ha pasado lo peor, Crystal — le grité—. Dime que tienes algo.

—Hay un pueblo a unas 3 millas de aquí. Y hay un motel a la entrada, junto a la gasolinera.

Vamos pues —repliqué aliviada mientras me montaba en el coche y arrancaba rápidamente.

En pocos minutos llegamos a la entrada del pueblo. Había un 7-eleven con surtidores de gasolina y tras el se adivinaban las luces de un pequeño motel de carretera, una docena de habitaciones tipo bungalow, cada una de ellas con su plaza de aparcamiento delante. Solo se veían un par de automóviles aparcados. Un lugar tranquilo, perfecto.

Detuve el coche en la entrada y, desmontando del mismo, me dirigí a la recepción. Tras el mostrador, mirando un partido de hockey en una pequeña televisión, se hallaba un hombre de mediana edad y aspecto amable.

—Buenas noches ¿Tienen habitaciones libres? — le pregunté—.

—Alguna nos queda, señorita…

—Lewis, Lauren Lewis —le respondí—.

—Bien, señorita Lewis, me deja su identificación, por favor.

Saque del bolsillo de mi pantalón mi identificación y se la entregue al hombre.

—¿Una habitación simple? —me preguntó mientras miraba a través de la recepción hacia el coche en el que estaba Crystal.

—Necesitamos una habitación con dos camas —le respondí—. Somos tres amigas de viaje, nuestra otra amiga está dormida en la parte de atrás, ya sabe, los viajes por carretera son cansados.

—Por supuesto, señorita Lewis. Entonces una habitación doble. Le doy la numero tres —me dijo después de echar un vistazo al casillero de las llaves—.

—Serán cuarenta dólares; por adelantado, si hace el favor.

—De acuerdo —dije, sacando de mi cartera el dinero y entregándoselo.

El hombre me entregó la llave, salí de la recepción y me dirigí hacia la habitación mientras le hacia una señal a Crystal para que arrancara el coche y lo aparcara delante de la misma.

—Vamos, ayúdame —le apremié—. ¡Metamos a Evony en la habitación ya!

Entre las dos llevamos a Evony a la cama. Volví al coche, agarré mi maletín de medicamentos y rapidamente regresé a la habitación. Rebusqué en el maletín hasta encontrar lo que necesitaba. Le quité la blusa a Evony, le busque una vena y le inyecté el contenido de la jeringuilla.

—¿Qué le has puesto?

—Una de las inyecciones que usaba para controlar el hambre de Bo. Si lo que le está atacando es parte del chi de Bo puede que esta inyección la salve, pero hay que esperar para ver si surte efecto.

—Necesito ponerle un gotero con suero para alimentarla, Crystal. Tráeme ese perchero por favor.

Crystal me acercó el perchero mientras yo le colocaba una vía a Evony y, colgando una bolsa de suero que saque del maletín, comencé a suministrarle alimento para impedir que se deshidratara mientras los antibióticos hacían su trabajo.

—Bueno —suspiré—. Creo que ha pasado lo peor y que sobrevivirá. Solo nos resta esperar.

—¿Qué te parece si comemos algo y descansamos un rato? —dijo Crystal con el alivio patente en su voz. Puedo ir al 7-eleven y comprar algo.

—De acuerdo, Crystal,. Pero antes cámbiate de ropa. Tal y como vas le puede dar un infarto al encargado de la tienda y nos vendría mal llamar la atención.

—Umm. ¿No te gusta mi modelito? — Susurró con voz calida. Dándome a entender que la tensión del momento se había disipado un poco.

—Demasiado. Ya lo sabes. Pero no es momento de esas cosas, tonta. Estamos en medio de una puta crisis así que ponte algo mas discreto y trae comida antes de que desfallezcamos. Tienes un bolso con ropa mia en el maletero del coche.

—A sus ordenes doctora —dijo con voz cantarina a la vez que me guiñaba un ojo.

Crystal recogió el bolso con la ropa del coche, entró de nuevo en la habitación y se desnudó lentamente delante mia, dejándome ver su hermoso cuerpo una vez mas. Me quedé mirándola mientras se cambiaba, paseando mi vista por sus hermosas curvas. Ella me miró fijamente a los ojos mientras asomaba una sonrisa a su cara.

—En el fondo eres como todos los doctores, Lauren. Acabas prestando mas atención a la enfermera que al paciente —me dijo—, a la vez que me tiraba un beso.

—Vete ya, Crystal.

Crystal salió de la habitación y yo me acerque a la ventana y a través de ella vi como se alejaba en dirección al 7-eleven. Me quedé mirándola pensativamente. Cuan parecida era a mi. Las dos obligadas he hacer cosas terribles en pos de un sueño inalcanzable. Enamoradas de la persona equivocada, atrapadas en una guerra que no era la nuestra.

Si la situación fuera diferente, si Bo no existiera o si cupiera la mas minima posibilidad de poder olvidarla, de poder olvidar cuanto la amaba. Olvidar que el sentimiento era mutuo, que Bo de seguro estaba ahí fuera buscándome. Si fuera posible olvidar todo esto, Crystal seria algo maravilloso en mi vida. Pero, ¿Cómo intentar siquiera amar a otra persona si tu corazón esta totalmente entregado?

Sentía como el recuerdo de Bo empezaba ha hacer mella en mi, notaba como, pasado el momento de tensión con Evony, todo me volvía a golpear con fuerza, amenazando con derrumbarme.

Me di unos breves momentos para calmarme y decidí ocupar mi mente en lo que mejor sabia hacer para intentar desterrar esos pensamientos, esa angustia. Fui donde Evony y comprobé su temperatura y su respiración. Todo correcto. La vía funcionaba bien y el gotero duraría toda la noche. Una larga noche, pero con muchas esperanzas de que Evony se recuperara.

Oí cerrase la puerta de la habitación y volví la mirada. Parada en la entrada, con una pizza y un pack de seis cervezas estaba Crystal, mirando, con la ternura con la que solo es posible mirar al ser amado, como cuidaba de Evony.

—Pizza y cerveza. Muy bueno, Crystal. Pero esta vez no funcionara, lo siento —le respondí con la tristeza reflejada en mis palabras.

—¿Dime que es por ella? ¿es por Bo verdad? . Si fuera por mi, por lo que te hice, no lo soportaría —me inquirió con la voz entrecortada.

Me acerque a Crystal, le cogí la cara con la manos y le deposite un suave beso en la frente.

—No, no es por tu culpa. Ya te dije en la celda que las dos cometimos el mismo error y que aquello esta perdonado. Simplemente no puedo darte lo que quieres.

Crystal suspiró. Un suspiro mezcla de alivio al no saberse culpable de aquella situación, mezcla de la decepción de sentirse rechazada. Puso las cervezas y la pizza en la mesa, se sentó en una silla y me señaló la otra silla.

—Ven aquí, comamos y bebamos mientras me cuentas quien es Bo y quienes son los faes —dijo mientras abría una cerveza

—¿Tu has oido hablar de las hadas, de los demonios y de toda esa clase de seres fantásticos que son parte de nuestra cultura popular?

—Claro que si, Lauren.

—Bueno, pues todos esos seres fantásticos que creias que solo eran fruto de la imaginación de la gente existen. Son los faes. Viven ocultos entre nosotros. Algunos son malos y otros son buenos.

Crystal me miró con la incertidumbre marcada en su mirada.

—¿Dices que todos los seres que pueblan los cuentos son reales?

—Eso y mucho mas, Crystal. Hay hombres lobo, sirenas, ninfas. Todo lo que tu mente pueda imaginar es real. No te estoy mintiendo, créeme.

—¿Y como sabes tú todo eso?

—He trabajado cinco años con ellos como su doctora, así que créeme si te digo que los conozco muy bien.

Se me quedó mirando fijamente intentando adivinar si la estaba engañando o no. La firmeza de mis afirmaciones junto a la completa seguridad con que las hacia termino de convencerla.

—Tu vistes a uno en el bar —le dije—. Aquello que pensabas que era un álien, era un fae.

—Quizás mas de uno, Lauren.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le repliqué.

Crystal bajó la mirada y vi como se sumergia en sus pensamientos, evocando algun momento pasado. Transcurridos unos silenciosos segundos levanto la vista y me preguntó:

—¿Alguno de esos seres es capaz de mirar dentro de tus pensamientos y adivinar cual es tu sueño mas anhelado?.

—Si. Hay faes capaces de hacer eso —le respondí—.

—Ahora comprendo —murmuro—.

—¿Por que dices eso, Crystal?

—Luego te cuento. Ahora háblame de Bo. ¿Quién es Bo? ¿Por qué significa tanto para ti?

—Bo es una súcubo. Es un animal sexual, se alimenta de la energía que generan las personas al practicar sexo. Normalmente las personas mueren después de practicar sexo con una súcubo, está en su naturaleza alimentarse de ellas.

—Espera un momento, creo que ya te entiendo. Tu estas enamorada de Bo y tienes miedo de acostarte con ella y que ella te mate. Pero por otro lado ella te atrae tanto que no puedes dejar de pensar en ello. Así que te has marchado para intentar olvidarla.

—Es mas complicado que eso, Crystal. Bo está tan enamorada de mi como yo de ella. Estuvimos juntas y yo le enseñé a dominar sus instintos así que el problema no es ese. Bo tiene un destino que cumplir, una tarea asignada. Y conmigo de su lado no va a poder hacerlo. Por eso me he marchado de su lado. Ya se, es complicado de entender pero ya tendremos tiempo de que te cuente toda la historia en detalle, pero quiero que sepas que yo he hecho algo que me convierte en un peligro para los faes y no puedo dejar que Bo me proteja y se enfrente a su especie por cuidar de mi.

—Bueno —dijo con tristeza—. Creo que eso me deja sin opciones ¿Verdad?.

—Crystal, eres un ser maravilloso, tierna y dulce. Además tienes un cuerpo envidiable. Si te hubiera conocido en otro momento…

—Déjalo —me cortó—. Estoy aquí para ayudarte,¿lo recuerdas? No para ponerte las cosas mas difíciles.

—Dime una cosa, ¿Que les hicistes a los faes para que hayas tenido que huir dejando a Bo atrás?

—Evony. Evony era fae y yo la he convertido en humana y de paso me he convertido en la mayor amenaza para los faes. No descansaran hasta encontrarme y eliminarme. Por eso he tenido que huir. Por eso no puedo estar con Bo. Ella se empeñaría en protegerme y le acabarian por hacer daño.

—Ahora comprendo —musitó mirándome con ternura. Has tenido que abandonar al amor de tu vida para evitar que sufra si te tiene a su lado. Eso tiene que ser muy duro.

—Demasiado —acerté a responder mientras sentía que mis ojos se anegaban de amargas lagrimas.

—¡Oh no ,Lauren, no llores. Ven aquí.

Crystal se acercó a mi y me abrazo. Un abrazo tierno y calido que me ayudo a serenarme un poco. Al cabo de unos momentos se separó de mi, cogió dos cervezas de la mesa y me tendió una.

Le dio un largo sorbo a su cerveza y me dijo.

—Déjame que te cuente mi historia.

_«Creo que fue el segundo día después de que empezaras a trabajar en el bar. Yo había ido al centro ha hacer unos recados y me tomé un rato para descansar. Me compré un sándwich y una cerveza y me senté en un banco del parque, pensando…no te voy a mentir, pensando en ti. Tenias algo que me atraía. No sabia porque pero me gustabas.»_

Se quedó un momento callada, mirándome a los ojos, le dio un gran trago a la cerveza y siguió hablando.

«_Estaba sentada en el banco, disfrutando de la comida cuando una voz me susurro al oido "Hola Crystal". Me volví alterada y íi detrás mía a un hombre vestido totalmente de negro, con una capa que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, mirándome fijamente con unos hipnóticos ojos de color marrón. Me quedé totalmente paralizada mientras aquel hombre rodeaba el banco y se sentaba a mi lado. "Yo se lo que anhela tu corazón" me dijo. "Una hermosa granja en las afueras del pueblo, un sitio tranquilo donde ser feliz". No se como lo sabia pero sus palabras me dejaron sin aliento.»_

—Era un fae, Crystal.

—Ahora lo se pero en aquel momento lo desconocía. Y el saber que un desconocido sabia cosas intimas de mi me perturbó mucho.

—Sigamos.

_«El hombre me dijo que me daría dinero suficiente para comprar la granja si te vigilaba y le avisaba de todos tus movimientos. Yo acepte el trato. Al principio fue fácil, simplemente te vigilaba y una vez al día llamaba a un numero de teléfono y les contaba tus movimientos. Pero cuando viniste a mi casa y pasamos aquel rato tan bueno todo cambió. Me enamore de ti, así sin mas, sin desearlo siquiera me vi envuelta en una trágica historia de amor. El día que acudiste a mi casa y me dijiste que te marchabas me quede destrozada. Me senté en la cama, totalmente confusa. Por un lado te quería y no deseaba hacerte daño, pero por otro lado anhelaba tanto esa granja…._

_Al final cedí a mis deseos y te traicione. Llame al teléfono y les conté que te marchabas. Al poco tiempo aparecieron dos hombres y se montaron conmigo en el coche y fuimos a buscarte. El resto de la historia ya te la sabes.»_

Se me quedó mirando con tristeza, dejando que el silencio tratara de calmar su dolor.

—No, Crystal. El resto de la historia no me la se . Y tu tampoco. Ninguna de las dos sabemos porque te llevaron conmigo. Deberian de haberte pagado tu trabajo y, sin embargo, te capturaron también. Algo no encaja.

—¿Tu crees? —me preguntó.

—Necesitamos mas respuestas. Y se quien nos las puede dar —dije mirando de reojo a Evony.

—¿Ella? —me preguntó— señalando a Evony.

—Si —le respondí.


	5. KENZI 2

KENZI 2.

_«El tercer callejón pasada la entrada del Dal, me repetía a mí misma temiendo olvidarme de las indicaciones.» Hacía unos momentos que había dejado atrás la entrada del Dal y caminaba a grandes pasos por la avenida. Se suponía que la reunión iba a ser en el Dal y que celebraríamos nuestro reencuentro con un montón de cervezas y unos cuantos chupitos del mejor whisky que tuviera Trick escondido. _

_Casi había llegado a la entrada del Dal, con el corazón desbocado y presa de un nerviosismo que amenazaba con paralizarme, cuando recibí la llamada._

—_En el Dal no, Kenzi, es peligroso —me dijo—. Nos vemos en el tercer callejón pasada la entrada del Dal. Apresúrate que tengo unas ganas enormes de darte un abrazo y de que me lo cuentes todo._

—_O. k. baby, llego en unos minutos._

_La llamada me intranquilizó un poco. «Peligro, ¿Qué es lo que teme que pase como para no arriesgarse a ir al Dal? Se supone que el Dal es lugar neutral.»_

_Sumida como estaba en intentar comprender el porqué de tanta cautela llegué a la entrada del callejón casi sin darme cuenta. Me quedé parada unos momentos en la esquina de la avenida, respiré hondo para calmar mi inquietud y doble la esquina._

_Al fondo del callejón, apoyada en el capó del coche, con una cerveza en la mano y la mirada baja, pensativa, estaba ella. _

_«¡Por fin! Después de tantos días y tanto sufrimiento todo había acabado. Por fin estábamos juntas.»_

_Aceleré el paso presa de una alegría y excitación inexplicable. El ruido de mis tacones al golpear el suelo levantaba ecos en las estrechas paredes del callejón, atenuando el retumbar de los latidos de mi desbocado corazón. Al oír el ruido de mis pasos ella levantó la cabeza. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un mágico instante y una gran sonrisa afloró en su cara._

—_¡Kenzi! ¡oh, dios mío, Kenzi! —Gritó, a la vez que empezaba a correr hacia mí._

_Arranqué a correr yo también mientras, dominada por una alegría histérica, comencé a gritarle:_

—_¡Bo, Bo, soy yo. Ya estoy aquí!_

_Uno de mis tacones se enganchó en una grieta del pavimento y, debido a la velocidad con la que corría, no puede evitar que se quebrara. Intenté mantener el equilibrio, pero la inercia de mi carrera me hizo caer hacia delante. Dejé de tener a Bo en mi punto de vista y noté, horrorizada, cómo el suelo del callejón se acercaba velozmente a mi cara. Cerré los ojos, asustada, un momento antes de golpearme la cabeza brutalmente contra el suelo._

Me preparé para el impacto. El cuerpo tenso y el cerebro listo para procesar el dolor. Pero el dolor del golpe no llegaba, solo sentía un ruido amortiguado, «¿el sonido de un motor?», y un leve entumecimiento en las manos. Abrí los ojos temerosa, pero casi segura, de lo que iba a encontrarme. «Un sueño, ha sido todo un maldito sueño».

Me hallaba atada de pies y manos, tirada en la parte trasera de una furgoneta. La misma furgoneta a la que me había llevado arrastras el puto drácula cuando me atrapó en la cueva. El jodido hombre de negro, el mismo que había vaporizado a Tamsin, se materializó a mi lado momentos después de que Tamsin desapareciera. Paralizada como estaba, no tuve fuerzas para resistirme. Estaba cansada, muy cansada, y terriblemente asustada. Me dejé llevar fuera de la cueva sin oponer resistencia alguna.

Justo a la entrada de la cueva había estacionada una furgoneta y, a su lado, un hombre de complexión atlética, mirada fría y un arma al cinto, nos esperaba. La leve consciencia que aún mantenía me dijo que sería mejor no pelear. El hombre me ató las manos y los pies con una cuerda y me tiró al interior de la furgoneta.

Me dejé llevar por el cansancio, cerré los ojos, y me fui sumergiendo lentamente en la oscuridad, deseando que todo fuera un mal sueño y que cuando me despertara, sería en mi casa, con un buen desayuno en la mesa y oyendo cómo Bo despedía al amante de turno y se acercaba a desayunar.

Lo último que escuché antes de perder la consciencia fue el motor de la furgoneta al arrancar.

Y lo primero que noté al despertarme fue ese maldito ruido otra vez.

Me tomé unos momentos para despejar mi mente y tener plena consciencia de donde estaba y de la situación en la que me encontraba.

«Primero desatarme y luego ver cómo puedo escapar de aquí — me dije—. Tengo que encontrar a Bo antes de que ella vaya a buscarme dios sabe a dónde y la pierda definitivamente, ya que este cabrón seguro que no me lleva al infierno con su amo. Este tío tiene otros planes para mí. De eso estoy segura.»

Así que me puse manos a la obra. Encogí las rodillas hasta que me tocaron pecho y, con gran esfuerzo y dolor, logré deslizar las manos por debajo de mi culo y a lo largo de las piernas hasta que las liberé y las tuve delante de mí. Observé la cuerda que me ataba las manos. El nudo era lo bastante débil como para poder soltarlo con los dientes, así que mordí la cuerda con saña, tirando del nudo hasta que lo aflojé lo suficiente como para poder deslizar las manos fuera de la cuerda. Me las masajeé para recuperarlas del entumecimiento producido por las ataduras y, acto seguido, me desaté las piernas.

Me incorporé cuidadosamente, tratando de no hacer ruido, y miré a través de la ventanilla tintada de la furgoneta. La tenue claridad que se adivinaba al otro lado del cristal me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba amaneciendo. «Toda la noche, he dormido toda la noche.» Contemplé el paisaje, una carretera estrecha flanqueada por árboles a los lados y, a lo lejos, la silueta de unas montañas nevadas. Estaba claro que me llevaban a algún lugar recóndito, un refugio en medio de las montañas. Si no escapaba antes de llegar seguro que aquel lugar se convertiría en mi prisión.

Analicé mi situación fríamente, valorando diversos planes de escape hasta que me decidí por uno de ellos. Era arriesgado, posiblemente suicida, pero era la única opción que tenía si quería escapar de la maldita furgoneta y del puto drácula.

Me desabroché los zapatos y me los quité. Para lo que tenía pensado, necesitaba uno de ellos, y correr por el bosque con zapatos de tacón no era buena idea.

Tomé aliento, lo expulsé suavemente para intentar calmar los nervios que me atenazaban y comencé a golpear la pared de la furgoneta que me separaba de la cabina.

—¡Eh, cabrones! Llevo toda la noche aquí metida y necesito mear —grité todo lo alto que pude.

—¿Marcus? —escuché decir al chofer.

—De acuerdo. Para y ayúdala —respondió el hombre de negro.

La furgoneta redujo su velocidad hasta detenerse y pude oír como el conductor se bajaba y rodeaba la furgoneta. Me di la vuelta y con cuidado de no hacer ruido me coloque frente a la puerta trasera, las manos apoyadas detrás de mí y las piernas encogidas. En una de las manos sostenía, firmemente agarrado, uno de mis zapatos.

El cerrojo de la puerta se descorrió y esta se empezó a abrir suavemente. En el momento en que vi la luz del día inundar el interior de la furgoneta estiré mis piernas y golpeé con todas mis fuerzas la puerta, que se abrió violentamente, golpeando al hombre y haciéndolo caer en el asfalto. De un salto salí del vehículo y contemplé al hombre tirado en el suelo.

—¡Muérete cabrón! —le chillé—. Y acto seguido le golpeé con el zapato, clavándole el tacón en el ojo todo lo profundamente que pude. Los gritos de dolor del hombre me acompañaron en los primeros instantes de la loca carrera que emprendí, metiéndome en medio del bosque, intentando alejarme lo más posible, antes de que el hombre de negro «Marcus, se llama Marcus» se diera cuenta de la situación e intentara detenerme.

Mi carrera desbocada se veía ralentizada por el dolor que me producían las pequeñas ramas caídas en el suelo y las piedras que afloraban aquí y allá. Intenté correr con la mirada fija en el suelo con la intención de evitar en lo posible pisarlas, pero era peor, corría el riesgo de golpearme la cabeza con las ramas bajas de los pinos, así que seguí corriendo con la cabeza alta, mirando al frente, y con la firme determinación de alejarme lo máximo posible de la carretera antes de permitirme el más leve descanso. De repente sentí un pinchazo muy fuerte en la planta del pie izquierdo, tropecé y me caí al suelo. Logré incorporarme un poco y, arrastrándome con los codos y las rodillas, me refugié tras un árbol caído. Me tomé unos momentos para recuperar el resuello a la vez que agudizaba el oído tratando de notar si mis captores me seguían. Sólo se escuchaban los ruidos propios del bosque, el piar de un pájaro a lo lejos, el susurro del viento entre las hojas de los árboles…todo demasiado tranquilo.

Una pequeña rama. La tenía profundamente clavada en la planta del pie y me producía un dolor sordo y casi insoportable. Eso era lo que me había hecho tropezar y caer al suelo. Intenté quitármela tirando fuerte con los dedos pero sólo conseguí que se rompiera y se me quedara un trozo dentro del pie. Me incorporé y traté de empezar a correr de nuevo, pero era imposible, el dolor del pie me impedía apoyarlo en el suelo, «casi no puedo caminar, como para pensar en correr». Lamentando mi mala suerte seguí caminado, ayudándome de los árboles, tratando de apoyar lo mínimo posible el pie herido en el suelo. Al cabo de unos minutos los árboles dejaron paso a una pequeña pradera alpina que terminaba abruptamente unos metros mas adelante. Se escuchaba, a lo lejos, un sordo rumor. «¿Un río?»

Me acerqué al borde de la pradera y contemplé el paisaje. Un cortado de unos quince metros de altura se extendía tanto a izquierda como a derecha, hasta donde me alcanzaba la vista, haciéndome imposible el saber si tendría algún paso practicable para descender hasta el río que discurría por su base. El río alternaba tramos de aguas tranquilas con partes en las que el agua se desplomaba rápidamente entre grandes rocas, salpicándolas de espuma. Justo debajo de donde me encontraba se veía una pequeña poza de aguas tranquilas y más allá, después de recorrer unos cientos de metros en los que discurría a gran velocidad, el río se volvía a remansar. Se adivinaba una pequeña playa de piedras en la orilla opuesta del segundo remanso que daba paso a un terreno llano, salpicado de pequeños prados. En el horizonte se adivinaba la inconfundible silueta de una granja.

Miré al fondo del cortado, valorando la posibilidad de saltar a la poza. Intentando adivinar, desde la distancia, si tendría la suficiente profundidad como para amortiguar mi caída. Si era capaz de sobrevivir al salto y al posterior paso por los rápidos, el agua me llevaría a la pequeña playa y de ahí me sería más fácil alcanzar la granja y pedir ayuda.

—Stefan no está muy contento de tu comportamiento de hace unos minutos, más bien diría que no ha visto con buenos ojos lo que has hecho —retumbó en el silencio del bosque la voz de Marcus.

Me volví sobresaltada al escuchar su voz. No había notado ruido alguno, ni pasos, ni el rozar de las ramas con sus ropas, nada. Simplemente había aparecido cerca de mí, como surgiendo de la nada.

—Y a mí la verdad es que tampoco me gusta cómo me estás agradeciendo el hecho de haberte devuelto a la vida y haber evitado que fueras allá donde quisiera llevarte la valquiria —continuó hablando—.

¡Gracias! —le espeté con rabia—. Gracias por haberme tratado como un animal, por tenerme toda una noche atada y tirada en una furgoneta. Y ahora, si no te importa —le dije mirando de reojo al acantilado—, tengo que irme a buscar a una amiga.

—Discúlpame si te he tratado mal, Kenzi. Pero lo hice todo por una buena razón. Te he devuelto a la vida y te he traído conmigo para evitar que Bo vaya a buscarte a sitios donde no debería ir. Supuse que no me creerías si te lo contaba, que te negarías a venir conmigo, así que tomé ciertas precauciones. Justas precauciones, visto lo visto.

«Bo, se trataba de Bo. Ese tío quería atrapar a Bo y por eso me había capturado, para obligarla a venir a por mí. No se lo iba a permitir.»

—Adiós, Marcus —le dije a la vez que tomaba aire y daba un paso hacia el borde del acantilado.

Ya sé lo que estás pensando hacer —siguió hablando Marcus tranquilamente—, pero no te va a servir de nada. Yo tengo una especie de conexión con Bo y sé lo que ha hecho esta noche. Ha matado, Kenzi, ha matado humanos y seguirá haciéndolo. Él la está dominando y ya no es la Bo que conoces. Salta si quieres y ve a su encuentro, probablemente ni se acuerde de ti. Te matará y te tomará como alimento.

—¡Es mentira! —le grité con rabia—. Bo nunca haría eso.

—Kenzi, escúchame. Él la está usando tal y como me usó a mí en su día.

—¿Quién es Él? ¿Y por qué lo conoces tan bien? Dime.

—Él es el mal absoluto. Es lo que estaba al otro lado del portal. Tiene planes, planes malignos, y Bo es la clave para llevarlos a cabo, por eso la está dominando y obligándola a hacer su voluntad. Pero yo puedo pararlo, sé cémo evitar que Él haga realidad sus deseos, por eso necesito que vengas conmigo y me ayudes a convencer a Bo de que yo la ayude. Contigo de mi lado será más fácil convencerla, esa es la razón por la que te he resucitado y te he traído conmigo.

—No te creo —le respondí escéptica—. No eres más que otro puto fae que quiere aprovecharse de los poderes de Bo para hacer dios sabe qué. No cuentes conmigo para eso.

—Estás equivocada, Kenzi —me replicó. No soy un fae, soy tan humano como tú. Con ciertos poderes añadidos, eso sí. Él me otorgó esos poderes cuando me tenía sometido, pero ahora soy libre y quiero eliminarlo y de paso ayudar a Bo. Créeme.

—No, no te creo.

Tomé impulso y salté al vacío. Unos pocos segundos bastaron para que entrara en el agua a gran velocidad, segundos que apenas me llegaron para tomar una gran bocanada de aire y desear que allá abajo hubiera la suficiente profundidad como para detener mi caída. Me detuve apenas a unos metros del lecho del río y comencé a patalear intentando salir a la superficie. Justo había sacado la cabeza del agua, sin tiempo de tomar aire de nuevo, cuando la corriente del río me arrastró hacia los rápidos con sus peligrosas rocas asomando aquí y allá. Me mantuve tensa y alerta, dejándome llevar por la virulenta corriente e intentando, con leves patadas y braceos que variaban ligeramente mi rumbo, no chocar contra las rocas. Casi al final de los rápidos desvié la mirada, esperanzada, para intentar ver cuánto tramo del río me faltaba por recorrer antes de llegar al remanso y a la tan deseada playa de piedras. Cuando volví la mirada descubrí, horrorizada, que me precipitaba de frente contra una descomunal roca varada en medio de la corriente. Sin tiempo para evitar chocar contra ella puse las manos por delante intentando amortiguar el golpe en la medida de lo posible. La roca estaba recubierta de musgo y era resbaladiza, con lo que una de mis manos se deslizó hacia un lado cuando tomó contacto con la roca e hizo que mi cuerpo se girara. Así, golpeé brutalmente con todo mi costado en la roca y sentí un relámpago de dolor en el hombro. El brazo se me quedó inerte, sin fuerzas y fui incapaz de mantenerme a flote por más tiempo. La fuerza del río me zarandeó durante unos agónicos instantes en los que creí ahogarme, hasta que, por fin, me vi lanzada en medio del remanso. Nadé con un solo brazo en busca de la pequeña playa y me derrumbé exhausta en la orilla.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que fui incapaz de realizar movimiento alguno mas allá de tomar aire a grandes bocanadas intentando calmar mi desbocado corazón. Notaba un dolor punzante en el hombro y era incapaz de mover el brazo, probablemente lo tenía dislocado. Cuando recuperé el resuello me arrastré lentamente hasta el medio de la playa, me coloqué boca arriba y cerré los ojos. No se me ocurría qué más hacer por el momento. La opción de caminar hasta la granja, con un pie herido y el hombro dislocado, se me hacía imposible. Sólo quería descansar, dormir, dejar de sentir dolor por todo el cuerpo.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasé en ese estado, quizás fueron minutos, quizás horas, pero el trance desapareció súbitamente cuando noté un ligero roce en mi hombro malherido. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con la profunda mirada de Marcus a pocos centímetros de la mía.

—Vamos —me susurró—. Creo que necesitas mi ayuda.

No sé cómo había llegado hasta mí, pero esta vez ya no tenía fuerzas para resistirme. Marcus me cogió suavemente en brazos y comenzó a caminar conmigo a cuestas.

Yo seguía mirándole fijamente a los ojos, unos profundos ojos de un hermoso color marrón, dejándome llevar por los recuerdos que en mí evocaban. Era una mirada que yo recordaba muy bien.

—Tú, tú eres el padre de Bo —musité sin apenas fuerzas.

— Kenzi —me respondió con una voz cargada de tristeza—. Hubo un tiempo en que compartí mi vida con una hermosa mujer a la que amaba más que a nada en este mundo. De ese amor nació una niña, eso no te lo voy a negar.

—Entonces, ¿estoy en lo cierto? —le pregunté.

—No, yo no soy el padre de nadie…todavía.


	6. DYSON 1

DYSON 1.

Las luces de las farolas eran breves destellos de luz que impregnaban mi retina, seguidos de momentos, cada vez más cortos, de leve oscuridad. Notaba la motocicleta a tope de revoluciones. El viento gélido de la noche golpeaba con violencia mi cara mientras me dejaba llevar a gran velocidad por las calles, solitarias en ese momento de la noche, de la ciudad.

Mi mente, sin embargo, vagaba por un desierto desolado en el que no cabía consuelo alguno. Sentía las palabras de Bo como puñales ardientes, clavadas muy profundamente en mi interior. Lo que más me dolía no era el desprecio latente en sus frases, sino la certeza de que todo lo que me había dicho resumía mi comportamiento para con ella desde el primer momento en que la conocí. Pero qué más podía haber hecho yo, un lobo solitario, condenado como estaba a amar a una sola persona, sino actuar como tal. Ahora estaba claro que nunca habría vuelta atrás, que Bo nunca sería mía y que debía buscar una solución a mi problema o me condenaría a una eternidad de sufrimiento.

«Tamsin. Si Tamsin no se hubiera ido al Valhalla quizás todo seria más fácil.» Recordaba perfectamente las sensaciones que me embargaron cuando estuve con ella en el Dal. Sentí como si algo se empezara a quebrar dentro de mí, y todos esos sentimientos encerrados en mi interior y destinados sólo a Bo comenzaron a derramarse suavemente, intentando devolver el amor que me estaba dando Tamsin. Ni siquiera con Ciara había sentido tanta necesidad de amar y ser amado. Sólo Bo hizo que eso pasara. Y Tamsin…

Quizás la bruja tuviera razón. Que esta prisión me la había construido yo solo, que no era parte de mi naturaleza.

Si así fuera, eso significaba que si quisiera podría olvidar a Bo. ¿Lo deseaba de verdad? ¿Estaba dispuesto a cambiar a Bo por Tamsin? La razón y los hechos pasados me decían que sí, pero mi corazón deseaba otra cosa. Mi corazón pedía a gritos a Bo, reclamaba poseerla y obligaba a mi mente a volver la mirada atrás, a recordar las palabras de Massimo. Quizás esas palabras fueron fruto de la desesperación de verse atrapado, y con su vida en peligro, por haber matado a Hale, un mero intento de ofrecerme algo con lo que evitar que le hiciera daño. Quizás…

"Un druida tiene pociones para todo, Dyson. Incluso para resolver tu problema. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿no?"

¿Significaba eso que se podía hacer una poción para que Bo me amara incondicionalmente? Nunca lo sabría, Massimo estaba muerto.

«Pero sus libros todavía siguen en su laboratorio», me susurró mi herido corazón.

¡No! Jamás le haría eso a Bo. Aunque conllevara mil años de sufrimiento, ella no se merecía tamaña traición por mi parte. Aparté esos pensamientos de mi mente, aceleré a tope, y me dispuse a conducir hasta la otra punta del mundo, si hiciera falta, con tal de olvidarla…

Las luces de las farolas ya no eran sino manchas difusas que se mezclaban con el negro de la noche. La motocicleta, más que rodar, volaba por el asfalto. Mi mano apretó a tope el freno trasero y derrapé con tal violencia que a punto estuve de caerme al suelo. Logré controlar la motocicleta y, suavemente, la giré en la dirección por la que había venido. Me quedé quieto unos segundos, mi mente en blanco y la mirada fija en el centro de la carretera. Dudé. Mi corazón gritó: ¡Hazlo! ¡Ya!

Aceleré de nuevo. Retorné por donde había venido, con un destino claro y definido:

El laboratorio del druida.

En unos pocos minutos de loca carrera, con mi mente presa en esa malsana idea, llegué al almacén donde Massimo tenía el laboratorio. Rompí la puerta de una patada, sin miramiento alguno, rabioso y excitado como estaba por encontrar por fin una cura a mi maldición. Una vez dentro, encendí las luces y paseé mi mirada por toda la estancia hasta dar con lo que buscaba. En una esquina del laboratorio se encontraba una estantería de metal, de unos dos metros de altura, repleta de libros. La tiré al suelo dejando que todos aquellos preciosos volúmenes se desparramaran por la habitación. Busqué con mi mirada algo en lo que sentarme, dispuesto a revisarlos uno por uno hasta dar con la formula de la poción. En uno de los costados de la mesa que usaba Massimo para preparar sus bebedizos, se encontraba una desvencijada silla y junto a ella, encima de la mesa, había un trozo de queso rancio, algo de pan y una botella de whisky a medio acabar.

Le dí un gran trago a la botella, dejando que el ardiente licor bajara por mi garganta y que su calor se asentara en el estomago, calmándome ligeramente. Puse la silla junto a la pila de libros y comencé a leerlos, buscando mi santo grial.

_Tratado de encantamientos faes_. Nada. Lo tiré al fuego. _Biografías druidas_. Al fuego. _Tratado de magia fae_. ¿Quizás? Lo ojeé. Al fuego. Uno, otro, veinte; seis tragos a la botella. Al fuego. Treinta, cincuenta. La botella se acabó, los libros también.

«Mierda». Rabioso, desesperado y decepcionado, por haber puesto todas mis esperanzas en una utopía, en unas palabras vacías, dejé que mi naturaleza tomara el control. El lobo arremetió con fuerza contra todo aquello que me recordara al hipócrita de Massimo. Estaba dispuesto a destruir todo el laboratorio. Me cebé con la mesa, de un golpe barrí todo aquello que tenía encima. Las redomas, los cuencos, los ingredientes, las botellas con pociones, todo, todo cayó al suelo, incluido un pequeño libro de tapas rojas que estaba junto a ellas y en el que no había reparado.

Cogí el libro, esperanzado, con suavidad, temiendo que se desintegrara antes de poder siquiera leerlo. Le di la vuelta y leí el título: _Tratado de pociones fae, volumen Dos_.

Lo abrí por el índice y busqué, nervioso, algún indicio de mi poción. Página cincuenta y seis. Arranque la página y la leí ávido de respuestas. Aquélla era la fórmula… pero no como yo la había imaginado. Era una solución, si era capaz de llevarla a cabo. Pero…¿Sería capaz?

No lo sabía. No me sentía capaz de pensarlo con claridad, así que me derrumbé en la silla sin saber qué hacer. Levanté la cabeza en dirección al techo de la habitación, como si esperara que en sus ennegrecidas vigas de madera se dibujara la solución a mis problemas. En lo alto del techo, una pequeña claraboya con el cristal sucio de hollín dejaba pasar unos tenues rayos de sol. Había amanecido. Sin darme cuenta, atrapado como estaba por mi obsesión, había pasado toda la noche en el laboratorio.

«Necesito compañía…compañía y un trago.» Me guardé la página en el bolsillo y salí de aquel lugar, pensativo, sintiendo el peso de la fórmula en mi bolsillo, arranqué la moto y me dirigí, conduciendo lentamente, hacia el Dal. Todavía era muy pronto, pero esperaría a que Trick abriera el bar y le pediría una buena botella de whisky. Seguro que su compañía y sus buenos consejos me ayudarían a calmarme y pensar las cosas con claridad.

Aparqué en la entrada del Dal que, curiosamente, estaba abierto. Empujé la puerta y entré en el bar desierto, exceptuando a Trick, que se hallaba detrás de la barra, limpiando unos vasos.

—Pronto abres —le dije.

—Y tú pronto vienes —me respondió.

Me acerqué a la barra, tomé un taburete y me acomodé en él. Trick cogió una de las mejores botellas de whisky que tenía, junto con un chupito, y me lo acercó. En su mirada pude adivinar cansancio, tristeza y preocupación. Me serví un trago y lo apuré con avidez.

—¿Mala noche, Dyson?

—No mejor que la tuya, supongo.

—¿Sabes algo de Bo? —me preguntó con voz cansada.

—No, Trick. No sé nada de ella desde que se fue del templo. Supongo que recogería a Lauren en el archivo y estarán en su casa, descansando —respondí con amargura.

—Eso me temo —continuó Trick—. He intentado comunicarme con ella, pero no responde a mis llamadas. Si está con Lauren tiene un problema. Los ancianos están al tanto de lo que le ha pasado a Evony y quieren atrapar a Lauren. Sabes tan bien como yo que Bo no va a dejar que eso pase. Tienes que hacerme un favor, Dyson.

—Dime Trick.

—Debes hacer a un lado todo lo que te dijo Bo en el templo e ir a su casa. Encuéntrala y adviértele del peligro que corre Lauren. Ayúdalas si es preciso. Tienen que esconderse o, mejor, tal vez deberían dejar la ciudad unos días hasta que se nos ocurra una solución.

—Mucho me pides. En este momento no sé si soy capaz de enfrentarme a Bo de nuevo. Quizás deberías ir tú mismo. Yo cuidaré del Dal. Solo déjame un par de botellas más para hacer tiempo a que regreses.

Trick me miró fijamente a los ojos. No sé qué vio en ellos, quizás un atisbo de la locura y desesperación que me había dominado esa noche. Eso lo hizo decidirse.

—De acuerdo. Sólo dos botellas. Déjame unos momentos para que me prepare y coja unas cosas que necesito.

—Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras —le dije, mientras me servía otro trago más.

Trick se marchó a prepararse y yo me quedé solo. Me tomé un par de chupitos más, dejándome llevar por la calidez y el atontamiento que la bebida me producía. La mente en blanco, purgando mis penas.

La puerta del Dal se abrió con un golpe seco, Vex entró al bar seguido de sus dos guardaespaldas. Su mirada de preocupación dejaba entrever más problemas a la vista. Apuré el resto de la botella de un trago, me daba la sensación de que este iba a ser un día muy largo y prefería encararlo borracho.

—Hola, Dyson —me saludó—. ¿Dónde está Trick?

—Preparándose para ir a casa de Bo. Teme que ella y Lauren estén en peligro y va a ir a avisarlas.

—De eso venía a hablar precisamente —me dijo con voz alterada—. De ella y de Lauren.

—Brindo por ellas —repliqué prácticamente borracho.

—¿Qué sabes de Bo? —preguntó Trick, que justo había regresado al bar.

—Y tú, ¿qué sabes del peligro que nos acecha tras el portal? —respondió Vex enfadado. Seguro que sabes más de lo que nos dices. Tú y yo tenemos que tener una conversación y tienes que sincerarte, Trick. Bo está alteradísima. Sin Kenzi y sin Lauren cerca de ella, se está dejando dominar por algo oscuro. Así que ya puedes contarnos todo lo que sepas.

—¿Bo no está con Lauren? —pregunté con una sonrisa—. Anda Trick, dame otra botella para celebrar la buena noticia.

—No —respondió Vex—. Lauren se ha marchado con Evony fuera de la cuidad. Yo me encontré con ella en el archivo cuando fui a recoger el cadáver de Massimo para enterrarlo. Me dijo que estaba en peligro y que no iba a permitir que Bo la protegiera. Que por eso se marchaba. Yo estuve de acuerdo y la dejé marchar.

Poco rato después apareció Bo en el complejo de la oscuridad, cuando estaba cavando la tumba de Massimo, y casi me mata. Cree que yo he tenido algo que ver con la desaparición de Lauren.

—¿Tenía Bo razón, Vex? — preguntó Trick con suspicacia.

—Eso no tiene importancia ahora. Tenemos que encontrar a Bo y calmarla. Hacerle ver que estamos de su lado.

—Ya tienes una misión que cumplir, Trick. Brindo por ello —respondí mientras me servia el enésimo chupito.

—No —restalló Vex—. Iras tú, Dyson. Trick y yo tenemos que hablar. Somos el Ash y el Morrigan, y como tales hay cosas que debemos de resolver entre nosotros.

—Yo no pienso ir. Estoy borracho y no tengo ninguna gana de ver a Bo en estos momentos.

—Relájate, Vex —terció Trick—. No eres el único que tuvo problemas con Bo la noche pasada. Iré yo. Te garantizo que cuando resolvamos el problema de Bo tú y yo tendremos una larga conversación.

En ese momento sonó mi teléfono. Me llamaba Jeff, el compañero fae que estaba, como yo, en la policía de la ciudad. Escuché atentamente lo que tenia que decir. Colgué el teléfono, me serví otro trago y miré fijamente el vaso lleno, meditando. Descarté la posibilidad de seguir bebiendo, ahora tocaba hacer de policía.

—Era Jeff —les dije—. Han encontrado dos cadáveres en el callejón de detrás de la casa de Bo. Jeff está reteniendo la investigación hasta que yo llegue.

—¿Bo? —preguntaron al unísono Vex y Trick.

—Lo más seguro. Vamos Vex, acompáñame. Estoy demasiado borracho como para conducir.

—Tenemos que hablar. Tú y yo. Mas pronto que tarde —dijo Vex mirando fijamente a Trick—. Acto seguido se levantó y se fue hacia la puerta seguido de cerca por los dos ogros.

Yo me levanté del taburete, sintiéndome pesado y borracho, y fui detrás de ellos.

—Mantenme informado —me inquirió Trick.

—Descuida. En cuanto sepa algo te llamo.

Salimos del Dal y nos montamos en la parte trasera del todo terreno de Vex. Los dos guardaespaldas se montaron delante, arrancaron el coche y nos dirigimos a casa de Bo a gran velocidad. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante el trayecto. A Vex se le notaba enfadado y contrariado por no haber podido tener la conversación con Trick y yo estaba intentando despejarme un poco mientras pensaba en lo que me había dicho Jeff. Si había sido Bo la causante de esas dos muertes estábamos ante un serio problema.

Aparcamos frente a la casa de Bo y me dirigí al callejón. Vex se quedó en el vehículo, haciendo unas llamadas por teléfono. Allá me estaba esperando Jeff, detrás de la cinta policial, frente a dos cadáveres tapados con sabanas blancas.

Jeff adivinó enseguida mi estado.

—¿Mala noche, Jefe?

—Las he tenido peores —le respondí—. ¿Qué tenemos?

—Dímelo tú —me respondió Jeff, a la vez que levantaba la sábana de uno de los cuerpos.

Era una muchacha joven, de pelo negro y piel blanca. La media sonrisa que anidaba en su cara delataba a las claras de qué había muerto. Levanté la otra sábana, la misma sonrisa en el muchacho.

—Súcubo —musité.

—Lo mismo he pensado yo —dijo Jeff—. Esta es la casa de Bo, ¿cierto?

—Vale, Jeff. Son humanos, así que olvídate de los ancianos. Que no se enteren de nada. Para lo demás, ya sabes, el procedimiento habitual. Ah, y localízame el coche de Bo, es un camaro amarillo. No está aparcado frente a la casa así que se tiene que haber marchado en él.

Volví al coche de Vex y golpeé la ventanilla. Vex me miró y le hice señas de que bajara del coche.

—Vamos —le apremié—. Subamos a casa de Bo a ver si encontramos alguna pista.

—¿Ha sido ella? —me preguntó.

—Sí.

Entramos en la casa y nos dirigimos al piso de arriba, a la habitación de Bo. La cama estaba revuelta, en el suelo, cerca de la ventana había un albornoz tirado. Me aproximé a la ventana y eché un vistazo. La visión era clara, los dos cadáveres estaban justo debajo.

Me tomé unos momentos para reflexionar. Todo parecía encajar, el albornoz tirado en el suelo, la perfecta visión de los cadáveres desde la ventana…

—Vex, ven aquí y asómate a la ventana.

Vex se aproximó a la ventana y fijó su mirada en los cadáveres que estaban debajo.

—Bien Vex. Eres Bo. Te acabas de duchar y estás destrozada por lo que te ha pasado esta noche, abres la ventana buscando un poco de aire fresco y ves a una pareja de jóvenes en la calle que han venido a enrollarse en la oscuridad del callejón. Pierdes el control y te dejas dominar por tu naturaleza. Tiras el albornoz al suelo, te vistes rápidamente y bajas al callejón. Seduces a los muchachos y te alimentas de ellos. Los matas por accidente, así que coges el coche y huyes asustada. Todo encaja. ¿Qué te parece?

—Plausible —me respondió Vex—. Ahora sólo hay que encontrarla antes de que esto se repita. ¿Dónde puede haber ido?

—No lo sé, Vex

Nos quedamos los dos en silencio intentando adivinar dónde podía haberse escondido Bo. El silencio se vio roto, de repente, por el tono de llamada del teléfono de Vex. Vi cómo respondía a la llamada y mantenía una tensa conversación con su interlocutor. Vex colgó el teléfono y me miró con una mirada de espanto.

—Bo ha estado esta noche en mi club. Se ha paseado por la pista eligiendo a los clientes mas guapos y juntos se han ido al sótano del club. Hay unas habitaciones para hacer fiestas privadas debajo de la pista. Les ha dicho a los camareros que tenía mi permiso para usarlas y ellos la han dejado hacer. No recuerdan haberla visto marcharse, pero cuando han bajado a la sala esta mañana, a hacer la limpieza, se han encontrado con un montón de cadáveres dentro.

—¿Cuántos? —pregunté horrorizado.

—Una docena por lo menos. Tanto faes como humanos, chicos y chicas por igual.

«¡Dios mio! ¿Qué has hecho Bo?»

Vex y yo nos quedamos en silencio, intentando digerir tamaña barbaridad. Él tenía razón, algo había salido del portal y la estaba dominando. La Bo que yo conocía no era capaz de hacer algo así.

Miré por la ventana, la mirada fija en el horizonte, intentando pensar dónde podría encontrarla. Empecé a olfatear con mi sentido agudizado al máximo, tratando de captar alguna señal de su olor. Estuve unos minutos concentrado hasta que me pareció notar algo. Un aroma tenue y sutil, lejano. Me concentré más y poco a poco conseguí fijar su procedencia

—La huelo, Vex.

—¿Dónde? —me preguntó ansioso.

—Lejos. En las montañas, pero creo que puedo encontrarla. Escucha Vex, ¿puedes tapar lo del club y evitar que los ancianos se enteren?

—Lo intentaré. Será difícil. Si sólo fueran humanos… pero hay faes también.

—Escúchame —le insistí—. Llama a Trick, que él te ayude. Es de vital importancia que ocultéis a los ancianos lo del club. Después haced valer toda vuestra influencia, todos vuestros recursos, y encontrad a Bo.

—¿A Bo? — me respondió confuso—. Si me acabas de decir que tienes su rastro, que puedes encontrarla.

—Dos días, Vex —musité, perdido en mis pensamientos—. Tenéis ese tiempo para encontrar a Bo. Si yo le traigo noticias de Kenzi, tal vez podamos controlarla.

—¿Has olido a Kenzi?

—No, a Kenzi no…a Tamsin.


	7. LAUREN 3

LAUREN 3.

El dolor en el cuello hizo que me despertara. Abrí ligeramente los ojos e intenté mover la cabeza. Me costó un gran esfuerzo hacer que recuperara la movilidad después de haber estado dios sabe cuanto tiempo dormida en esa postura tan forzada. Me masajeé las sienes con las manos, intentando hacer desaparecer la pesadez que me invadía. Poco a poco fui centrándome. Recordaba como, cansadas como estábamos después de lograr estabilizar a Evony, Crystal y yo habíamos decidido posponer cualquier tipo de decisión hasta que hubiéramos descansado un rato. Crystal se había ofrecido a compartir la cama conmigo, pero yo había declinado su proposición aduciendo la necesidad de vigilar el estado de Evony. Sabía de los sentimientos que ella tenía hacia mí y no deseaba ponernos a las dos en una situación tensa. Así que, puse la silla que teníamos en la habitación junto a la cama de Evony y me dispuse a pasar una noche incomoda. En algún momento de la noche el sueño me dominó y me quedé dormida.

Estaba tapada con una manta que no recordaba haber cogido. Obviamente, Crystal se había despertado a lo largo de la noche y me había tapado con ella. Eché un vistazo a la cama y, efectivamente, Crystal dormía profundamente, tapada tan solo por una sabana. Me acomodé un poco mejor en la silla, me subí la manta hasta la barbilla y me dejé invadir por su calidez. Me imaginaba a Crystal, en medio de la noche, cubriéndome con la manta y arropándome. Quizás depositando un suave beso en mi cara.

La presencia de Crystal me hacia ver que había un camino fácil hacia la felicidad. Cuán sencillo seria levantarme de la silla y acurrucarme junto ella en la cama. Perderme en su cuerpo durante horas y olvidar todo el dolor que amenazaba con consumirme. Después, levantarnos las dos y marchar, carretera adelante, dejando toda la locura del mundo fae atrás. Buscar esa granja que ella tanto anhelaba y vivir la vida juntas, viendo amanecer y atardecer, un día tras otro, sentadas en el porche de nuestra casa, una cerveza en la mano y una sonrisa de felicidad pintada en la cara.

Pero yo no había escogido ese camino. Escogí la desdicha el día que fijé mi mirada en Bo y me dejé atrapar por un amor sin fundamento. Desde entonces, pocos días recordaba en los que la alegría hubiera sido la nota predominante. Incluso cuando estábamos juntas, cuando todo parecía ir bien, siempre estaba rondando, soterradamente, algún problema. Su naturaleza, esa necesidad de alimentarse de otros cuerpos, la presencia de Dyson como un recordatorio de que, con un solo paso en falso, la perdería.

Me dejé llevar por tan amargos recuerdos y mi alma se quebró. Amargas lágrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas, amenazando ahogarme con su amargura. Ansiaba desesperadamente agarrarme a algo tangible, algo sólido que reafirmara mi decisión, mis actos, necesitaba a … Bo.

Quería oír su voz. Que me dijera que estaba bien. Anhelaba escucharla decir que me amaba, que había sido una sabia decisión marcharme y alejarme del peligro. Me urgía saber que vendría a buscarme cuando todo hubiera acabado.

«¿Dónde está el maldito móvil?» Recordaba haberlo dejado en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Me levanté de la silla y recorrí la estancia con la mirada, buscándola. No la veía por ningún lado, tenía que haberla olvidado en el coche. Cogí las llaves de la mesa y abandoné rápidamente la habitación.

En el exterior me recibió la cálida luz del sol. El día era precioso, con un hermoso cielo azul y una suave brisa, que me ayudaron a calmar mis nervios y despejaron mis embotados sentidos. La tranquilidad del motel, a esas horas tan tempranas, solo se veía perturbada por el leve roce de las escoba del recepcionista al barrer el porche que corría a todo lo largo de las habitaciones.

—Buenos días, señorita Lewis —me saludo el recepcionista.

—Buenos días —le respondí.

—Me preguntaba, señorita Lewis, si van a dejar el motel hoy. Hace un día precioso para viajar, y como ayer a la noche me comentó que estaban de vacaciones.

—No lo se todavía, señor…

—Anthony, me llamo Anthony.

—Bueno, Anthony. Mi amiga, la que venía ayer dormida, está un poco indispuesta todavía y puede que tengamos que pasar otra noche aquí. Si necesita el dinero, le puedo pagar ahora mismo.

—No hace falta —me respondió amablemente—. Cuando lo tengan decidido se pasan por la recepción y me lo comunican.

—Gracias por todo. Y ahora, si me disculpa… —le dije mientras me dirigía hacia el coche.

—Que pase buen día.

Anthony continuó con su labor mientras yo abría el coche y rebuscaba en la chaqueta hasta sacar el móvil. Lo miré angustiada y comprobé que tenía ninguna llamada perdida. «No puede ser, Bo tendría que haberme llamado, seguro que le ha pasado algo» Marqué rápidamente el numero de Bo y esperé, ansiosa. El tono de llamada se repetía, insistente, pero Bo no respondía. Ahora ya estaba segura de que algo le había pasado a Bo. Era imposible que rechazara una llamada mía. Ella nunca lo haría.

«Vex, Vex tiene que saber algo». Saqué el papel donde Vex había anotado la dirección del refugio, en el tenia un número de teléfono anotado. «Por si tienes problemas, me había dicho Vex». Tecleé, nerviosa, el numero, deseando que Vex lo cogiera.

El maldito tono de llamada amenazó con quebrar mis nervios cinco veces, pero no hubo una sexta vez. La voz de Vex resonó en mis oídos como música celestial.

—Lauren, me coges en mal momento —me dijo con tono ansioso—. Aquí tenemos muchos problemas, así que no me digas que tú también tienes alguno. ¿Estás en el refugio?

—Todavía no hemos llegado —le respondí—. Hemos tenido que parar en un motel a estabilizar a Evony, pero ya está todo resuelto y esta tarde llegaremos.

—Perfecto, Lauren. Tú llega cuanto antes al refugio y quédate allá. Ahora te tengo que dejar, es un mal momento para charlar.

—¡Vex! —le chillé.

—¿Qué quieres? —me respondió con tono duro.

—Bo. ¿Bo está bien? Necesito hablar con ella y no responde al teléfono. Dime qué no le ha pasado nada.

—Siempre con lo mismo, Lauren —me respondió enfadado—. Con ese rollo trágico de los amantes. Escucha, Bo está perfectamente, solo está ocupada resolviendo los asuntos de los faes. Asuntos de los que tú, voluntariamente, te has alejado. Así que no te quejes ni me lloriquees como una adolescente enamorada y aguántate un poco. Le diré a Bo que has llamado y, cuando ella pueda, te devolverá la llamada. Y ahora déjanos hacer nuestro trabajo.

—Vex, por favor…

—Adiós, Lauren.

Vex me colgó el teléfono abruptamente. Volví a marcar su número, pero ya lo había desconectado.

Me apoyé en el coche, mareada, a punto de desmayarme. La sensación de soledad e impotencia amenazaba con arrebatarme la cordura. Al final la lógica se había impuesto y Bo me había relegado al último lugar de sus preocupaciones. Siempre había temido que llegara el día en que Bo se diera cuenta de que no era más que una simple humana incapaz de satisfacer sus necesidades. El día en que eligiera a su especie por encima de mi amor. Y yo, tonta de mí, le había puesto la decisión en bandeja al alejarme voluntariamente de ella.

Volví a la habitación casi sin apenas darme cuenta, mi mente ausente, intentando procesar tan amarga realidad. Crystal y Evony dormían plácidamente, ajenas a mi dolor. A punto estuve de despertar a Crystal y pedirle que nos marcháramos juntas, que me ayudara a olvidar a Bo, pero no fui capaz. Mi mente, mi cuerpo, anhelaban todavía a Bo y no pensaba dejarla atrás para siempre sin oír de sus labios que eso era lo que ella deseaba. Iría al refugio y esperaría cuanto fuera necesario hasta que ella viniera a buscarme, o directamente podía volver a la ciudad a buscarla.

«¡Dios mío! No sabía que hacer.»

Decidí darme una ducha para despejar un poco la mente y relajar el cuerpo. Fui al baño, me desnudé y me metí en la bañera. Abrí el grifo y giré la maneta hasta lograr un chorro de agua lo mas caliente posible. Me sumergí debajo de él y dejé que aquel calor abrasador recorriera mi cuerpo, intentando relajarlo. Apoyé mi frente en la pared de la bañera y, con los ojos cerrados, dejé que el chorro de agua golpeara mi cuello mientras me dejaba llevar por la añoranza. Recordaba todos los buenos momentos vividos con Bo, sin querer creer que nunca más volverían. Anhelaba tanto su presencia, el roce de su cuerpo junto al mío, sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras de aliento, sus miradas…todo.

Me sumergí tanto en mis recuerdos que me pareció sentir las manos de Bo posadas en mis hombros, acariciándolos, masajeándolos, su tacto parecía tan real… Dejé mi mente en blanco y me concentré en aquella sensación tan placentera. Notaba, incluso, como su cuerpo se pegaba al mío y sus manos abandonaban mis hombros para posarse en mis pechos y comenzaban a acariciarlos suavemente, jugueteando con las puntas, endureciéndolas. Una de sus manos descendió suavemente por mi vientre hasta llegar a mi sexo anhelante, sus dedos empezaron a acariciarlo, por momentos suavemente, luego mas rápido.

«¿Cómo es posible qué un recuerdo me excite tanto?»

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, la gire y abrí los ojos. La tierna mirada de Crystal sostuvo la mía, sus caricias se detuvieron un momento y pude adivinar su pregunta comenzando a salir de aquella boca remarcada por unos hermosos labios. Acerqué mis labios a los suyos, ávida, y respondí a su pregunta no formulada hundiendo mi boca en la suya, deteniendo su lengua a mitad del camino, acariciándola, fundiéndome con ella.

Una de sus manos cogió suavemente mi muslo y me lo alzó hasta apoyarlo en el borde de la bañera, dejando el camino libre. Su mano se deslizó hasta encontrar el camino y dos de sus dedos se introdujeron, tímidamente, dentro de mí. Yo respondí relajando mis músculos, facilitando la labor. Sus dedos comenzaron a entrar y salir rápidamente mientras, con la otra mano, jugaba con mi centro de placer, pellizcándolo suavemente, frotándolo con energía…

Deslicé una mano hacia su nuca, atraje su boca a la mía, como si en su interior se encontrara el aire que necesitaba respirar, y me dejé llevar. Sus dedos entraban y salían, entraban y salían, me pellizcaban, me acariciaban… hasta que un estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo, mis piernas fallaron y me colmé de placer. Me dejé ir, abrazada por ella, durante lo que me pareció una eternidad, una gloriosa y placentera eternidad.

Desecha, temblorosa, me di la vuelta y encaré a Crystal, mis manos dispuestas a devolver el placer recibido.

—No —me dijo, deteniendo el movimiento de mis manos.

Me cogió dulcemente de la mano y me ayudó a salir de la bañera. Cogió una toalla y secó a conciencia mi cuerpo, poniendo tal cariño en ello que unas lágrimas de agradecimiento recorrieron mis mejillas.

—Crystal —le dije.

—Calla, Lauren —me respondió, mientras sostenía mi cara por la barbilla y me secaba las lágrimas. Llevo despierta mucho rato y he escuchado tu conversación por teléfono desde la ventana. No tienes nada que decir, simplemente vístete que tenemos que conversar con Evony.

¡Escúchame! —le supliqué—. Lo que ha pasado ahí dentro… estaba pensando en Bo. Para cuando me di cuenta de que eras tú, y no ella, la que estaba junto a mí, ya estaba tan excitada que no pude parar. Ha sido un error, Crystal. Yo no puedo darte lo que quieres.

—Lauren —me susurró mirándome fijamente a los ojos—, yo sé cual es mi sitio, sé lo que me puedes dar y lo que no. Yo te quiero y tú no puedes estar sola, ahora no. Déjame cuidarte mientras Bo no está y cuando ella regrese, yo, simplemente, desapareceré. Te lo prometo.

Me quedé contemplándola un momento, conmovida por sus palabras. Sentí un gran alivio y una inmensa alegría por no saberme sola en este amargo trance.

—Vamos —le dije—. Es hora de hablar con Evony.

Salimos del baño y nos dirigimos a la cama de Evony. Se le notaba febril. Pequeñas gotas de sudor corrían por su frente, señal de que la infección no había remitido del todo. Necesitaba otra inyección, pero esta no le iba a salir gratis.

Le toqué suavemente el hombro y ella abrió ligeramente los ojos. Me lanzó una mirada asesina, indicio de que, aunque enferma, iba a ser complicado doblegarla.

—¡Querida! —me dijo en tono burlón—. No hace falta que me digas donde estamos. Estoy muerta, ya lo sé, y me han enviado al infierno. Mi particular infierno, una asquerosa habitación donde pasar la eternidad en tu compañía. Y con el añadido de tener a la "putita" de Vex cerca, para azotarme el culo si soy mala.

«Esto va a ser difícil»

—¡Escucha, estúpida! No estás muerta, ni esto es el infierno, pero si vuelves a faltarle al respeto a Crystal, desearas estar en él —le espeté con rabia.

—De acuerdo, Lauren, tú me dirás.

— Bo te resucitó con su chi, pero te ha pasado una infección de la que te estoy tratando.

—Bueno —respondió con media sonrisa—. Parece que alimentarme de la pareja feliz no le sienta bien a mi cuerpo.

«"Pareja feliz", si tú supieras»

—Le sienta bastante mal, no tengas duda —le repliqué—. De hecho necesitas una o dos inyecciones más del antídoto para curarte. Si no te administro una ahora, lo más probable es que estés muerta en unas pocas horas.

—¿Y a qué estás esperando? —me preguntó mientras me echaba una mirada interrogativa.

—La primera inyección era gratis —le respondió Crystal—. Para recibir la segunda los "humanos" como tú tenéis que pagar un precio.

—¿Y qué tiene una "humana" como yo de valioso para entregaros a cambio de tan preciada cura? —me preguntó, con tono burlón.

—Información —le respondí.

—Pues pregunta, querida. Que no tengo mucho tiempo para responder.

—¿Cómo nos apresasteis a Crystal y a mí?

—¡Poco precio para tan alto premio! —respondió sarcásticamente—. Siempre te he tenido vigilada, Lauren. Eras una buena opción, yo diría que la mejor, para atraer a Bo al lado de la oscuridad. Así que siempre estuviste controlada. Cuando te marchaste de la ciudad con Taft, te mandé seguir. Supe todo lo que habías hecho en su laboratorio y decidí que eras demasiado peligrosa como para dejarte campar a tus anchas. Además tus conocimientos médicos nos eran de utilidad, así que, en cuanto recuperé mi posición de poder, mandé a atraparte. Y de paso me traje a tu amiguita, siempre me podría resultar de utilidad a la hora de presionarte si te negabas a obedecerme. Pero tú… tú me lo pusiste muy fácil. Lo tenías todo pensado. Debí sospechar de la docilidad con la que aceptaste estar con las sombras, pero cegada como estaba, por el triunfo que suponía tener a la novia de Bo bajo mis pies, te subestimé. No volverá a pasar, te lo aseguro, Lauren.

Me lanzó una mirada desafiante. Yo sostuve su mirada y le pregunté directamente

—¿Quién es el hombre de negro?

Ella siguió mirándome fijamente, pero su mirada ya no era tan firme.

«Duda, está dudando»

—No lo conozco. ¿Debería?

—No, no lo creo —le respondí duramente.

—Crystal.

—Dime, Lauren.

—Empieza ha hacer las maletas. No quiero estar aquí cuando la infección coma por dentro a Evony. Va a ser un espectáculo desagradable… desagradable y doloroso.

Crystal comenzó a recoger la habitación mientras yo cogía una silla y la colocaba junto a la cama de Evony. Tomé la inyección de Bo y comencé a jugar con ella en las manos, mirando fija y desafiantemente a Evony.

Pasaron unos segundos, segundos interminables en los que la pelea de miradas se intensificó.

Crystal entraba y salía de la habitación, llevando nuestras cosas al coche. La jeringa se movía lenta e hipnóticamente en mi mano. La mirada de Evony evitaba la mía, sus ojos seguían el movimiento de mi mano…

—Marcus, se llama Marcus —me susurró.

—Continua —le apremié—. Crystal casi ha terminado de llevar las cosas al coche.

—Es cierto que te tenía vigilada. Te mandé seguir cuando te marchaste de la ciudad y te tenía controlada cuando estabas en el laboratorio de Taft. Después Vex se aprovechó de la amnesia general y me sustituyó. Él no prestó la mayor atención al hecho de que no estuvieras localizada. Tenía otras cosas en mente, cosas como tu amiguita.

«Cuando volví a ser Morrigan —continuó hablando Evony —, tu pista ya se había perdido. Un día apareció en el complejo de la oscuridad tu "hombre de negro" y solicitó una audiencia. Era un hombre de hermosas facciones, con unos hermosos ojos marrones. Tenía algo que me atraía, así que escuché lo que venía a contarme. Él me contó que te tenía localizada y que, en el momento oportuno, dejaría que yo te capturara. Le pregunté qué quería a cambio de entregarte y su respuesta fue: "Nada, Evony, el placer de saber que Lauren es esclava de nuevo es suficiente para mí."

—¿Por qué un fae de las luces me entregaría a ti? —le pregunté extrañada.

—¿Marcus un fae de las luces? —me replicó, burlona.

—Evony, está claro que si fuera un fae oscuro, me hubiera llevado contigo inmediatamente, obedeciendo las órdenes de su Morrigan. Si no lo hizo así, es porque era un fae de las luces y no te debía obediencia alguna.

—Querida, no era fae, era humano.

—¿Humano?

—Con ciertos poderes, eso sí, pero humano —me aclaró—. Extrañada de su naturaleza le pregunté; cómo es que sabía de nuestra existencia y de nuestra necesidad de atraparte. Él me explicó que su naturaleza era debido a un experimento.

—¿Qué tipo de experimento?

—Un experimento tuyo —me respondió divertida.

Evony sostuvo mi mirada, inquisitiva, intentando adivinar si yo ya sabía de la existencia de Marcus, y todo aquello era una forma de ponerla a prueba, de testar si podía confiar en ella o no. Yo le sostuve la mirada, intentando mantener la calma. No quería que se diera cuenta de lo desconcertada que me había dejado su revelación.

—Explícate —le dije en tono duro.

—Marcus me contó que te conoció en el laboratorio de Taft. Él se presentó voluntario para convertirse en fae y tú experimentaste con él sin llegar a convertirlo en fae. Me dijo que lo convertiste en un híbrido y que por eso te guarda rencor, por no haber cumplido tu promesa. Así que, te siguió cuando escapaste del laboratorio. Me contó que te tenía vigilada y que su mayor alegría sería verte de nuevo esclava de los faes. Que era su venganza personal por lo que le hiciste.

Noté la presencia de Crystal a mi lado. Ella había terminado de llevar nuestras cosas al coche y se acercó, curiosa, a oír la confesión de Evony. Su mirada de asombro era toda una revelación para Evony, así que, le hice una pequeña señal para que se apartara. Ella se dio media vuelta y salió de nuevo de la habitación.

—Veo que valoras tu vida, Evony. Aunque sea una vida humana —le dije, a la vez que le clavaba la inyección en el brazo—. Ahora descansa.

Salí afuera de la habitación para comentar con Crystal todo lo que me había contado Evony.

—¿Sabías quién era el hombre de negro todo este tiempo? —me preguntó enojada—. ¿Me has engañado?

—No, Crystal —le repliqué angustiada—. Yo no experimenté con Marcus. O Evony ha mentido, o Marcus la ha engañado a ella también. Cosa difícil de creer con lo lista que es.

—Entonces, ¿por qué le has inyectado? —me replicó—. Si ha mentido tal y como dices, la dejamos aquí y nos vamos tú y yo solas.

—Evony me sirve mejor viva que muerta, Crystal. Todavía tengo un as en la manga, otra inyección que seguro le hace hablar más.

—¿La puedes volver fae de nuevo?

—Sí.

—Vaya con la doctora —murmuró.

Me quedé apoyada en la pared del porche, pensativa, mientras Crystal entraba de nuevo en la habitación. Un momento después retornó junto a mí con dos cervezas en la mano. Me ofreció una y las dos nos permitimos unos momentos de relax.

—Necesitamos saber si Evony a dicho la verdad —comenté—. Así sabremos si alguien más nos sigue, pero todavía es pronto para tentarla con la otra inyección. Y sin esa propuesta poco más vamos a sacar de ella.

—Tengo una idea.

—Dime, Crystal.

—Tengo memorizado el número al que llamé para que vinieran a atraparte. Les puedo llamar y decirles que te has escapado conmigo y que yo quiero cobrar mi trabajo. Les doy la dirección del motel. Si solo eran los faes los que te querían atrapar, esa información llegará al Morrigan.

—Y Vex es ahora el Morrigan —sentencié.

—Exacto, Lauren. Él te llamará para decirte que te voy a traicionar…

—Y si hay otras personas implicadas, ellos vendrán a capturarnos —terminé la frase—. Buena idea, Crystal. Coge a Evony y métela en el coche. Luego me recoges en la recepción. Voy a decirle a Anthony que abandonamos el motel.

En cinco minutos arreglé las cosas con Anthony y me reuní con Crystal. Ella ya había colocado a una somnolienta Evony en la parte de atrás y me esperaba con el motor encendido. Me senté en el asiento del copiloto y abandonamos el motel. Aparcamos el coche a unos metros de distancia del motel, en una posición desde la que veíamos perfectamente la entrada del mismo. Crystal se dirigió al bar más cercano e hizo la llamada.

—Ya está —me dijo nada más regresar—. Les he dicho que en una hora nos marchamos de aquí, que se den prisa si quieren atraparte.

—Voy a comprar algo de comer, Crystal. Me rugen las tripas.

—Ok. Yo también tengo hambre.

Me dirigí al 7-eleven y compré media docena de burritos y un pack de cervezas. Cuando estaba en la caja pagando la compra pude ver como llegaba un todo terreno al motel, y dos hombres con aspecto de militares se bajaban del mismo y se dirigían a la recepción. Les vi mantener una conversación con Anthony y luego dirigirse a nuestra habitación. Regresé rápidamente al coche.

—Vamos, Crystal. Comeremos por el camino.

—Yo también los he visto —me respondió.

Crystal aceleró velozmente y abandonamos el pueblo en cuestión de minutos. Miré por el espejo retrovisor y comprobé, aliviada, que no nos seguían. Saqué el papel de Vex de mi bolsillo y cogí el mapa de carreteras para trazar la ruta a seguir.

—¿Al refugio, Lauren?

—Sí.


	8. BO 2 (Black)

Para AlabamaBlue.

BO 2 (Black).

Bo/Black arranca el camaro. Conduce a gran velocidad. Su mirada, azul brillante, hiere.

Aparca en la puerta del club de Vex. Esta hambrienta. Se siente excitada.

Bo/Black entra al club. Mira a la pista. Hombres y mujeres bailando. Música a todo volumen. Faes y humanos. Grandes auras sexuales. Bo/Black se humedece.

Camina hasta la barra. Llama al camarero. Le pide la sala especial.

—Voy a hacer una fiesta.

Le pasa la punta de la lengua por la oreja. Lo toca. Lo excita. Casi hace que se derrame en la misma barra.

Bo/Black sonríe.

Entra en la pista de baile. Mirando. Eligiendo. Dos morenas bailando juntas. Las toca.

—En cinco minutos abajo —les susurra—. Las auras refulgen de excitación.

Bo/Black se fija en tres chicas aburridas al otro lado de la pista. Cruza la pista seleccionando. Siete toques. Siete chicos. Todos guapos. Excitados. Ansiosos.

Llega donde las chicas. Las besa. Besos húmedos. La lengua muy dentro…

—¡Venid a disfrutar! —exclama divertida.

La sala especial. Poca luz. Varios sillones. Doce auras expectantes. Una súcubo hambrienta.

Bo/Black los desnuda. Los excita. Los guía. Las ropas caen. Los cuerpos se juntan.

Chicos juntos. Chicas juntas. Ambos revueltos. De dos en dos. Cuatro enredados en su placer. Tres explorándose sus cuerpos.

Bo/Black se pasea entre ellos. Mirando. Participando. Sexos húmedos. Sexos duros. Les ayuda a llegar. Lo hace con su cuerpo. Usa sus manos. La boca también. Pasan las horas. Cambian los cuerpos.

Gemidos, chillidos…placer. Los cuerpos tensos se derraman. El placer fluye fuera de ellos. Las diversas energías sexuales se colman. Están preparados.

Bo/Black se alimenta. Un gran orgasmo recorre su cuerpo. La humedad fluye por el interior de sus muslos, salpicando el suelo. Su mirada, azul brillante, hiere.

La sala especial. Poca luz. Varios sillones. Doce cadáveres silenciosos. Una súcubo llena.

Bo/Black se marcha del club. Amanece. La luz del sol duele. Unos chicos hablan junto a ella.

—Vamos al club de Leroy. Abre ahora y no cierra hasta la noche.

Les ve montarse en sus coches y marcharse. Les sigue. Nota el cansancio de la noche en sus huesos.

Bo/Black llega al club. Es una vieja nave industrial en las afueras de la ciudad. Música atronadora. Los desechos de la ciudad reunidos. Suciedad. Sofás desvencijados.

Se derrumba en uno. Está exhausta. Se duerme…

"_Una niebla negra nubla mis ojos impidiéndome ver. Consigo abrir ligeramente los ojos y veo una pista de baile, siento la música atronadora a mi alrededor. No importa, me siento cansada, solo quiero dormir un rato más. Me sumerjo de nuevo en la oscuridad, la niebla me envuelve con su calidez, me acuna, me hace sentirme segura. En lo más profundo de mis sueños, velada por la niebla negra, se intuye una figura. Un hombre de aspecto atlético me llama: Bo, Bo,¿ Me recuerdas? «¿Debería?» Hago memoria e intento recordar. Una fabrica de cristal y un beso, el cuatro de Julio en mi boca. Siento encuentros sexuales, con urgencia, con ansia, con necesidad «¿Me alimentaba de él?» Pienso, evoco…una bañera y dentro, él y yo con unos folletos de hoteles. Siento amor. Mi amor por él, suave, dejándome llevar. El de él, intenso, casi doloroso, posesivo. La niebla negra se disipa ligeramente y lo veo mejor… un lobo, es un lobo. «¿Quién es?»... Dyson, es Dyson. Los recuerdos me golpean dolorosamente, ahora definitivamente liberados. Siento traición, engaño, mentiras…obsesión, decepción. Me sumerjo de nuevo en la niebla negra, me dejo envolver por su calidez. No necesito a ningún lobo traidor."_

Bo/Black se despierta. Su mirada, azul brillante, hiere. Está hambrienta.

Se dirige al baño. Un muchacho dentro. Lo toca. Lo excita.

Bo/Black lo desnuda. Lo endurece con sus manos. Usa su boca. Lo sienta en el inodoro. Se monta encima de él. Lo cabalga salvajemente.

Se alimenta de él. Lo mata. Se descabalga. Sus efluvios derramándose por sus muslos sucios.

Un ruido a su espalda. Se vuelve. Otro chico, asustado. Se alimenta de nuevo. No es suficiente. Necesita más.

Bo/Black sale del club. Un aparcamiento. Varios coches. En uno de ellos, dos chicas juntas. Drogándose.

Se acerca. La miran. Les mira.

—Dejadme que os enseñe a que sabe la verdadera droga —les dice.

Un coche. Dos muchachas. Una súcubo hambrienta.

Las ropas caen. Las bocas se juntan. Lenguas entrelazadas. Pechos endurecidos. Sexos húmedos. Las manos van y vienen. Recorriendo, acariciando. Entrando, saliendo. Las lenguas recorren la piel excitada…estremeciéndola.

Bo/Black disfruta. Las muchachas más. Gemidos. Placer. Cuerpos tensos. Ojos cerrados… cerebros ansiosos. Los sexos se derraman. Las lenguas lo saborean.

Bo/Black se alimenta.

A punto de terminar, se detiene un momento. Duda. «No, ellas no merecen morir.»

Se marcha. Saciada. Sucia. Drogada. «El chi de las muchachas.» Las chicas sobreviven. El camaro se queda en el aparcamiento. No puede conducir.

Cruza el polígono industrial. Vaga por calles desiertas. Barrios pobres. Anochece.

Mareada. A punto de vomitar. Necesita descansar.

Bo/Black encuentra una casa. Abandonada. Sucia. Una habitación. Varios colchones viejos.

Se derrumba en uno. Está exhausta. Se duerme…

"_Siento como la niebla negra me cubre con su dulce manto. Ella me cuida, me protege. Oigo voces lejanas. Entorno los ojos y veo tres vagabundos observándome, sus miradas cautas, pero codiciosas. Les reto con la mirada._

—_¡Dejadme dormir! —les exijo. Marchaos y no os haré daño._

_Ellos me miran, astutos, cavilando sus posibilidades. Mis ojos se tornan azules al percibir el peligro y ellos lo notan. Intuyen el peligro implícito en aquella mirada y deciden marcharse._

_Me dejo llevar por el cansancio y me duermo profundamente. La niebla negra no acude a mí, la noto difuminada. Un hombre de pequeña estatura y cierta edad la ha hecho desaparecer en gran medida. Oigo su voz: Bo, Bo, ¿Me recuerdas? «¿Debería?» Me sumerjo en mis memorias. El hombre es familia. «¿Mi abuelo?» Recuerdo sus palabras, sus intentos por explicarme las cosas que no entiendo, su amor hacia mí, su afán por protegerme. «Trick, es Trick.» Ahora lo recuerdo…todo. El poder de su sangre, su orgullo desmedido, el desprecio, las medias verdades, los secretos ocultos. La niebla negra regresa y lo oculta, lejos de mí mirada. No necesito un abuelo mentiroso."_

Bo/Black se despierta. Su mirada, azul brillante, hiere. Está hambrienta.

Afuera llueve. Amanece.

Necesita una ducha. Una cama de verdad. Calor. Compañía. Ropa limpia.

Bo/Black atraviesa los barrios pobres. Llega al centro. Calles atestadas. Gente que le mira. Se siente rara. Sucia.

Un callejón. Dentro un policía. La mira. Le mira. La reconoce.

—Bo, eres Bo —le dice. Te estaba buscando. Vex me manda.

—No, no soy Bo…¡Soy la muerte! —exclama.

Bo/Black camina rápido. Coge al policía por el cuello. Absorbe su chi. Lo mata.

Sale de callejón. Camina sin rumbo fijo. Dobla una esquina. Un escaparate. Ropa elegante.

Dentro dos dependientas. Jóvenes. Atractivas. Faes.

Tres clientas también. Maduras. Auras sexuales apagadas. Cuerpos sin placer. Humanas.

Entra en la tienda. Cinco miradas de asombro. Una voz cargada de desprecio.

—Buenos días. Está buscando algo en especial, "señorita".

Bo/Black mira a las dependientas. Las toca.

—Necesito un buen vestido… y algo más. ¿Me acompañan a la trastienda?

Las dependientas, sumisas y excitadas, obedecen.

—Y ustedes, señoras —les dice divertida—, si vienen conmigo les enseñaré algo hace mucho tiempo olvidado.

Veinte pasos a la trastienda. Tres toques más. Cinco mujeres sometidas.

Pasan las horas. Caen las ropas. Las señoras recuerdan cosas ya olvidadas. Las dependientas experimentan placeres nunca antes conocidos. Placeres solitarios. Placeres compartidos. Dos juntas. Tres revueltas. Cinco amontonadas.

Bo/Black las guía. Las excita. Gritos. Gemidos. Placer. Energías sexuales colmadas. Conjuntadas.

Excitada. Húmeda. Ansiosa. En el centro de aquel círculo de placer la súcubo se alimenta. Uno. Dos. Tres orgasmos recorren su cuerpo. Cinco cuerpos caen. Dos muertos. Tres vivos. Los faes mueren. Los humanos viven.

Un baño en la trastienda. Promesa de una buena ducha. El agua caliente recorre su cuerpo. Limpia placeres derramados. La reanima.

Bo/Black abandona la tienda. Limpia. Vestida con un hermoso vestido rojo. Altos zapatos de tacón. Maquillada. Terriblemente sensual. Terroríficamente letal.

Anochece.

Un restaurante elegante tres manzanas más allá. Tras la barra del bar un camarero solícito. Sentado en un taburete, un hombre maduro. Aburrido. Rico.

Se sienta en otro taburete. Cercana. Sensual. Mira al hombre rico. Promesas del algo más en la mirada.

—¿Puedo invitarla? Señorita…

—Bo, me llamo Bo.

—Yo soy Frank, Frank Artanis.

—Encantada de conocerle, Frank. Tomaré un mojito.

Un rato de conversación. Tres mojitos. Varias miradas sensuales. Susurros. Promesas. Placer casi paladeado. Un toque. Uno solo. Suave. Levemente excitante.

Una cena rápida. Un coche veloz. Un ático majestuoso. Calor. Compañía.

Frank le hace el amor dulcemente.

Bo/Black lo mata después de acabar. Con pena.

Se tapa con las sabanas. Entristecida. Se duerme.

"_Mis sueños por primera vez son luminosos. Estoy en mi casa en compañía de una hermosa muchacha de pelo negro. Kenzi, es kenzi. La recuerdo perfectamente. Rememoro los momentos compartidos… tantas noches de risas y confidencias. Recuerdo como me cuido cuando Dyson me traicionó. Su ternura, su cariño. Mi mente viaja a otras escenas… el Dal, días y noches de chupitos y de cervezas, risas y alcohol…felicidad. Recuerdos mas intensos, el dolor y la desesperación de Kenzi al ver muerto a Hale. Mi impotencia al no poder salvarle. Una frase: "Jamás te perdonaré"._

_Un recuerdo intenso y doloroso me golpea con violencia. Kenzi caminando hacia el portal y cayendo muerta para salvarnos a todos. Tamsin llevándosela lejos de mí, la voz de Dyson: "Valhalla"._

_Amargas lágrimas corren por mi rostro al saber que mi amiga ya no está conmigo. Imploro desde lo más profundo de mí ser una cura para el dolor, que amenaza con quebrar mi cuerpo, mi alma. La niebla negra acude, solícita. Me cubre con su manto, me arropa, me acuna, me calma…"_

Amanece.

Bo/Black se despierta. Su mirada, azul brillante hiere. Está hambrienta…terriblemente hambrienta.

Una ducha. El armario de Frank. Su ropa. Unos vaqueros desgastados y una camisa de cuadros. Coge las llaves del coche. Se marcha.

Bo/Black llega al aparcamiento. Está en obras. Cuatro obreros pintando. La miran. Les mira. Auras sexuales excitadas. Deseo en las miradas. Cuatro toques. Una mirada de satisfacción. Cuatro miradas anhelantes, lujuriosas.

Se deja hacer. La desnudan. La acarician. La lamen. Se excitan. Sexos duros. Sexo húmedo.

La montan salvajemente. Por delante. Por detrás. Primero uno. Luego otro. Dos a la vez. Ocupan sus manos. Llenan su boca…

Cuatro cuerpos tensos. Uno anhelante. Se derraman sobre ella…conjuntados.

Bo/Black se incorpora. Su piel salpicada. Húmeda. Terriblemente hermosa. Peligrosamente letal.

Cuatro chi la alimentan. Un orgasmo brutal sacude su cuerpo. Grita. Se estremece. Se ríe, satisfecha. Es feliz.

Bo/Black se limpia con la ropa de los obreros. Se marcha.

Cuatro hombres muertos. Una súcubo al volante.

Enfila la autopista. Necesita viajar. Disfrutar. Enciende la radio.

_ Pearls and swine bereft of me__  
__Long and weary my road has been__  
__I was lost in the cities__  
__Alone in the hills__  
__No sorrow or pity for leaving I feel_

_Perlas y cerdos privados de mí_

_Mi camino ha sido largo y cansado__  
__Estaba perdido en las ciudades__  
__Solo en las colinas_

_No siento dolor o compasión por irme_

_I am not your rolling wheels__  
__I am the highway__  
__I am not your carpet ride__  
__I am the sky_

_No soy tus ruedas dando vueltas__  
__Soy la carretera__  
__No soy tu paseo de alfombra__  
__Soy el cielo_

_Friends and liars don't wait for me__  
__Cause I'll get on all by myself__  
__I put millions of miles__  
__Under my heels__  
__And still too close to you__  
__I feel_

_Amigos y mentirosos no esperan por mí__  
__Porque seguiré yo solo__  
__Caminé millones de millas__  
__En mis talones__  
__Y sigo demasiado cerca de tí__  
__ Siento_

_ I am not your rolling wheels__  
__ I am the highway__  
__ I am not your carpet__  
__ I am the sky__  
__ I am not your blowing wind__  
__ I am the lightning__  
__ I am not your autumn moon__  
__ I am the night_

_ No soy tus ruedas dando vueltas__  
__ Soy la carretera__  
__ No soy tu paseo de alfombra__  
__ Soy el cielo__  
__ No soy tu viento que sopla__  
__ Soy el relámpago__  
__ No soy tu luna de otoño__  
__ Soy la noche_

Buena música. Mejor coche. Velocidad. Felicidad.

Bo/Black se siente libre. Pasan las horas. Caen los kilómetros. Se acercan las montañas. Más música.

_ lived alone my mind was blank__  
__ I needed time to think__  
__ To get the memories from my mind_

_ Yo vivía solo, mi mente estaba en blanco__  
__ Necesitaba tiempo para pensar__  
__ Para obtener los recuerdos de mí mente _

_What did I see can I believe that what I saw__  
__ That night was real and not just fantasy__  
__ Just what I saw in my old dreams__  
__ Were they reflections of my warped mind__  
__ Staring back at me__  
_

_ Lo que pude ver, puedo creer que lo que ví__  
__ Esa noche fue real y no sólo una fantasía__  
__ Apenas lo ví, en mis viejos sueños__  
__ Eran las reflexiones de mi mente retorcida__  
__ Mirándome de nuevo a mí_

_ 'Cause in my dreams it's always there__  
__ The evil face that twists my mind__  
__ And brings me to despair_

_ Porque en mis sueños siempre está ahí__  
__ El mal de cara que retuerce mi mente__  
__ Y me lleva a la desesperación_

Bo/Black pisa el acelerador a fondo. Su mirada, azul brillante, hiere.

_ Then we race together. We can ride forever__  
__ Wrapped in horsepower, driving into fury__  
__ Changing gear I pull you tighter to me_

_ Luego corremos juntos. Podemos pilotar para siempre.__  
__ Envueltos en caballos de potencia, conduciendo con furia.__  
__ Cambiando de marcha te ciño más a mí_

_ I'm your turbo lover__  
__ Tell me there's no other__  
__ I'm your turbo lover__  
__ Better run for cover_

_ Soy tu amante turbo,__  
__ Dime que no hay otro.__  
__ Soy tu amante turbo,__  
__ Mejor que corras a guarecerte._

Risas. Velocidad. Hambre. Destellos de luz a un costado. Sirenas. La policía.

Bo/Black para el coche en el arcén. Dos policías. «Probemos algo nuevo.»

Viene un policía. Se resiste. Obliga al otro a acudir. Los toca. Les hace desearse él uno al otro.

Bo/Black apoyada en su coche. Los pantalones bajados. Acariciándose.

Los dos policías tomándose él uno al otro, contra el capo del coche patrulla.

Les mira. Los dedos entran y salen. Húmedos. Se excita. Se derrama. Los mata. Se alimenta.

Bo/Black alza la mirada al cielo. Ríe. Es feliz.

Carretera. Velocidad. Más música.

_Sheets of empty canvas,_

_untouched sheets of clay_

_Were laid spread out before me_

_as her body once did.  
All five horizons  
revolved around her soul_

_as the Earth to the sun  
Now the air I tasted and breathed_

_has taken a turn_

_Vacías sábanas de tela,__  
__intactas sábanas de arcilla__  
__Fueron dispuestas frente a mí__  
__tal como su cuerpo alguna vez lo hizo__  
__Los cinco horizontes__  
__revoloteaban en torno de su alma__  
__como la Tierra gira en torno del sol__  
__Ahora el aire que saboreé y respiré__  
__ha dado un giro_

Ooh, and all I taught her was

_ everything_

_Ooh, I know she gave me all_

_that she wore  
_

_Ooh, y lo único que le enseñé fue__  
__todo__  
__Ooh, sé que ella me dio todo__  
__lo que vestía_

_And now my bitter hands_

_chafe beneath the clouds_

_of what was everything.  
Oh, the pictures have_

_all been washed in black,_

_tattooed everything..._

_Y ahora mis frías manos__  
__se frotan bajo las nubes__  
__de lo que fue todo__  
__Oh, las imágenes han sido__  
__todas teñidas de negro,__  
__tatuándolo todo…_

_I take a walk outside,_

_I'm surrounded by some kids at play_

_I can feel their laughter,_

_so why do I sear?_

_Salgo a dar un paseo,__  
__me veo rodeado por niños jugando__  
__Puedo oír su risa,__  
__entonces ¿por qué me marchito?_

_Oh, and twisted thoughts that spin_

_round my head,_

_I'm spinning, oh,  
I'm spinning_

_How quick the sun can drop away?_

_Oh, y pensamientos retorcidos__  
__que rondan por mi cabeza__  
__Estoy girando, oh,__  
__estoy girando__  
__¿Qué tan rápido puede esconderse el sol?_

_And now my bitter hands_

_cradle broken glass_

_of what was everything  
All the pictures have_

_all been washed in black,_

_tattooed everything_

_Y ahora mis frías manos__  
__mecen los vidrios rotos__  
__de lo que fue todo__  
__Las imágenes han sido__  
__todas teñidas de negro,__  
__tatuándolo todo_

All the love gone bad

_turned my world to black  
Tattooed all I see,_

_all that I am,_

_all I'll be..._

_Todo el amor echado a perder__  
__ennegreció mi mundo__  
__Tatuó todo lo que veo,__  
__ todo lo que soy,__  
__todo lo que seré..._

_I know someday you'll have a beautiful life,  
I know you'll be a star_

_in somebody else's sky,  
but why?, why?,  
why can't it be?,_

_can't it be mine?_

_Sé que algún día tendrás una vida hermosa,__  
__sé que serás una estrella__  
__en el cielo de alguien más__  
__pero ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?__  
__¿por qué no puede ser?__  
__¿por qué no puede ser el mío?_

Bo/Black está cansada. Necesita dormir. Aparca el coche al borde de la carretera.

Anochece.

Bo/Black se duerme.

"_Mis sueños son claros y nítidos, luminosos. Lauren y yo juntas, felices. El sofá de mi casa, un beso urgente y apasionado. Recuerdos compartidos en mi cama. Sexo y amor, caricias. Una palabra: "Epico". Evoco momentos de felicidad en su casa, complicidad, cenas, medias sonrisas que me arrebatan el aire del pecho y amenazan con detener mi corazón…_

_Recuerdos más intensos, dolorosos. Lauren con Nadia, yo sola. La casa de Lauren. En el sofá ella y yo. Lauren herida, llorando. "Necesito un descanso" —me dice. Siento el dolor y el desgarro que me producen sus palabras._

_El cuartel de las sombras. Un reencuentro emocionado. Lauren caminando por el jardín, mi corazón desbocado. Incredulidad y dolor, intenso y profundo dolor al negarse a venir conmigo._

_Otro recuerdo. El archivo. Su collar en mi cuello. La certeza de que Lauren no me había abandonado, de que todo lo había hecho para protegerme. Un beso, urgente, apasionado._

_Dolor, mucho dolor. Rememoro mi vuelta al archivo. Lauren no está, se ha marchado dejándome sola. Mi vida deja de tener sentido. Estoy perdida._

_La niebla negra vuelve, esta vez más densa que nunca. Me envuelve y me sumerge en la tranquilidad. Pasan los minutos, quizás las horas. _

_Una luz brillante, dorada como los rayos del sol al despuntar por las montañas en las primeras horas del nuevo día, me golpea los ojos. Un recuerdo firme, arraigado, incrustado en lo mas profundo de mi corazón._

_El laboratorio de Lauren. Yo estoy sentada en una camilla, mi espalda desnuda. Las puntas de sus dedos, mas que tocar, acarician mi espalda. Me estremezco. Su voz, clara y concisa, resuena en mis oídos._

—_¡Dios mío! Eres preciosa._

_Siento felicidad, amor…equilibrio."_

Amanece.

Bo se despierta. Su mirada, marrón apagado, no hiere.


	9. KENZI 3

KENZI 3.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Qué le ha pasado a Stefan? —exclamó una voz desconocida.

—Nuestra amiga, Martin. Resulta que tiene bastante carácter o más bien diría que es un poco indomable —escuché como respondía Marcus.

Las voces me llegaban amortiguadas por el sopor en el que me hallaba sumida desde que Marcus me había depositado de nuevo en la furgoneta, esta vez sin atarme. El dolor del hombro, por momentos, era tan insoportable que mi mente decidió desconectarse y pasé el resto del viaje en un incomodo duermevela. Hacía unos pocos momentos que me había despertado, mínimamente, al sentir como la furgoneta reducía su marcha hasta quedar detenida. Atiné a escuchar pequeños fragmentos de la conversación y supe que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, fuera cual fuera.

—Llévala al laboratorio y que Samantha le cure las heridas —resonó la voz de Marcus más cerca, a la vez que la puerta de la furgoneta se abría.

Dos pares de ojos me observaron atentamente desde el exterior. Aquel par de ojos marrones que yo conocía tan bien, enmarcados en una cara que no les correspondía, junto a unos vivaces ojos color avellana que resaltaban en una cara de hermosas facciones. «Martin, ese tiene que ser Martin». Pensé. Instintivamente cerré los ojos y me mantuve quieta. Algo me decía que era mejor que ellos pensaran que yo estaba dormida.

—Creo que está inconsciente.

—No me extraña —replicó Marcus—. La muy bruta saltó al río desde quince metros de altura intentando escaparse. Se dio un buen golpe contra las rocas y casi no sobrevive.

—¡Todo un carácter! —exclamó Martin.

—Y difícil de convencer —añadió Marcus—. Llévala al laboratorio sin tardanza y que le curen la herida del pie. Dile a Samantha que le revise el hombro, puede que se lo haya roto.

—Marcus…

—Dime, Martin.

—Tenemos que hablar. Yo no he tenido tanta suerte como tú —escuché decir a Martin con voz pesarosa—. Llegué tarde y ya se había marchado…

—Luego me lo cuentas todo —le interrumpió Marcus —. En media hora me pasaré por el laboratorio a ver que me dice Samantha de su estado y hablamos. Tengo que asearme un poco mientras la curáis. Una ducha no me vendría nada mal.

—De acuerdo.

Martin me cogió suavemente entre sus fuertes brazos y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa. Entreabrí los ojos e intente ubicarme a la vez que trataba de que Martin no descubriera que estaba despierta. No pude atisbar mucho porque estaba anocheciendo y la tenue luz del sol apenas me permitía ver más allá de unos pocos metros. Veía una casa de madera blanca, tres pisos de altura, en cuya entrada había un porche con algunas mesas y sillas. Delante de la casa se encontraba un jardín con varios setos y flores, primorosamente cuidados, todo aquello flanqueado por un camino de pequeñas piedras por el que caminaba Martin con la intención, supuse, de rodearlo y entrar por la parte de atrás. Efectivamente, Martin rodeo la casa y se dirigió a una pequeña casa de madera que se encontraba separada de la construcción principal por un gran jardín en el que se intuían, en medio de la penumbra, media docena de grandes árboles y un par de pérgolas con más mesas y sillas. La gran casa estaba sumida en la cuasi oscuridad del atardecer, sin apenas luces en ella, salvo las de una habitación que supuse sería en la que Marcus se estaba aseando. La casa pequeña, sin embargo, tenía dos grandes luces a ambos lados de la puerta que ofrecían la suficiente iluminación como para permitir que Martin cruzara el jardín sin titubeo alguno.

Al entrar al interior de la pequeña casa la luz me golpeó duramente los ojos e, involuntariamente, giré la cabeza hacía un lado, tratando de evitar que me diera directamente. Martin notó mi movimiento y bajó la cabeza con la intención de hablarme.

—Veo que estás despierta —me susurró dulcemente—. Aguanta un poco que enseguida te curamos las heridas.

Me mantuve quieta y no hice ademán alguno de responderle, no tenía ganas de conversar con él. Por muy tiernamente que me hablara no dejaba de ser uno de mis captores, no iba a caer en ese viejo truco y confiar en él.

Recorrí con la mirada el interior de la casa. Me sorprendí al comprobar que estaba en un laboratorio completamente equipado, más completo quizás del que había visto en el complejo de las luces las veces que estuve allá. Al fondo de la sala había tres camillas. En una de ellas estaba acostado Stefan. Junto a él, examinándole la herida, se encontraba una muchacha joven, de unos ventipocos años, pelo moreno recogido en una coleta. Su tez blanca resaltaba a la luz de un potente foco de quirófano que se hallaba situado justo encima de ella. Notaba las tenues perlas de sudor que corrían por su frente mientras, con pulso firme, limpiaba el interior del hueco de la cara de Stefan donde hace unas pocas horas se encontraba su ojo.

«Jódete cabrón. Podía haberte clavado los dos zapatos, uno en cada ojo». Pensé

Martin me depositó suavemente en una de las camillas libres y pude ver como miraba a Samantha.

—Espera un momento, Martin —resonó la voz de Samantha, con un deje de profesionalidad—. Un par de minutos y acabo con Stefan.

—¿Qué tal está? —inquirió Martin.

—Ha perdido el ojo, pero he podido cortar la hemorragia y voy a coserle la herida. Ahora está dormido ya que le he tenido que anestesiar. Cuando despierte sufrirá bastantes dolores y supongo que tendrá muchas ganas de darle una buena paliza a nuestra "invitada" —respondió divertida.

«Que lo intente. La próxima vez le corto las pelotas». Pensé.

—Hablaré con Marcus para que se lo lleve de aquí. Creo que será lo mejor.

Samantha acabó de coserle la herida a Stefan y rodeo la camilla acercándose a la mía.

—¿Está despierta?

—Sí. Pero no va a colaborar. Examínale el hombro a ver si lo tiene roto o es solo el golpe, y tiene una herida en el pié que también hay que curar.

Samantha comenzó a manipularme el hombro con movimientos profesionales, forzándolo con la intención de comprobar el daño causado por el golpe. Ramalazos de de dolor recorrieron mi cuerpo haciendo que me retorciera. Martin me sujetó con sus fuertes manos e impidió que me moviera. Amargas lágrimas de dolor recorrieron mis mejillas cuando Samantha forzó mi brazo hacia atrás y obligó a mi hombro a tomar una postura forzada, postura que hubiera sido imposible de conseguir si el hombro hubiera estado roto.

—No está roto, simplemente es un golpe —afirmó Samantha mientras dejaba caer mi brazo en la camilla.

«El tuyo si va a estar roto… junto con tu cabeza Cuando me recupere ya verás». Pensé

—Vamos a ver ese pie.

Samantha rodeó la camilla y me examinó el pie rápida y profesionalmente.

—Tiene una astilla clavada. Con sacarla y limpiar la herida será suficiente —fue su diagnostico.

—Dame unas pinzas de la mesa, Martin.

Martin aflojó la presión de mis brazos y se dirigió a la mesa en la que estaban depositados diversos útiles de medicina, así como varios medicamentos. Abrí ligeramente los ojos y vi como Martin cogía las pinzas de la mesa y se volvía para pasárselas a Samantha. En ese momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un instante, antes de que consiguiera cerrar los ojos del todo y seguir fingiendo mi inconsciencia. En su cara había pintada una sonrisa de complicidad.

«Que guapo es el cabrón». Pensé.

Noté como subían los colores a mi cara al evocar, en la oscuridad de mi mente, la hermosa cara de Martin, en especial esos vivaces ojos, profundos y hermosos.

Samantha se encargó de apartarme de mi ensoñación… al sacarme algo más. Un relámpago de dolor cruzó mi pierna, atravesó mi cuerpo y se alojó en lo más profundo de mi cerebro al notar como me extraía el trozo de rama alojado en la planta de mi pie.

—Ahora un poco de desinfectante, Martin. Es el bote grande, con la etiqueta amarilla. Ah, y una venda.

—Lejía te echaba yo en la boca —le espeté a Samantha, saliendo de mi mutismo, rabiosa y dolorida.

Samantha me dispensó una mirada dura y, sin decir palabra, continuó con la cura. Pude ver como Martin ahogaba una risa con la mano puesta en la boca.

—Ya se quién es el poli malo y quién el bueno —me dije divertida.

Samantha me limpió el pie y le hizo un vendaje rápido, pero eficaz. Acto seguido se volvió hacia la mesa y vi como introducía en una jeringuilla una dosis de medicamento.

Volvió a enfrentarse a mí y me lanzó una mirada desafiante.

—Ahora te voy a poner un calmante para que descanses en condiciones y dejes de pensar en botes de lejía y en sacarnos los ojos. ¿De acuerdo?

—Cuando pueda te clavaré una de esas llenas de lejía en el ojo. ¿Te parece bien? —le respondí con chulería.

Samantha me clavó la jeringa en el hombro sano con saña.

—Por un rato te dolerán los dos hombros —me espetó, dándose la vuelta y se dirigió a observar el estado de Stefan.

—No se lo tengas en cuenta —me susurró Martin al oído—. Stefan y ella son pareja. Teniendo en cuenta lo que le has hecho, bastante bien se ha portado.

«Buen comienzo. Le he sacado el ojo al novio de la doctora Frankestein». Pensé.

Le lancé una mirada divertida a Martin y este me la devolvió complacido. ¡Dios, que guapo era! No sé ni como podía pensar en él, teniendo en cuenta mi situación. Supongo que sería la válvula de escape que estaba usando mi cerebro para aliviar lo complicado de la situación en la que me encontraba.

—Cierra los ojos y duerme —me dijo dulcemente Martin—. Necesitas descansar.

Noté un ruido de pasos y giré levemente la cabeza para ver a un Marcus aseado acercarse a la camilla. Se había cambiado de ropa, pero seguía vistiendo de negro, con unos vaqueros y una camiseta de ese color. Se acercó a la camilla y me miró con esos malditos ojos marrones que me estremecían cada vez que clavaba su mirada en mí.

«Es él. Tiene que ser él». Repetí varias veces dentro de mi silencio.

El calmante comenzaba ha hacer efecto y empezaba a sentir los párpados muy pesados a la vez que la somnolencia se apoderaba de mi cuerpo.

Intenté no dormirme con la intención de escuchar todo lo posible de la conversación que suponía iban a mantener Marcus y Martin. Ojalá no se alejaran demasiado.

—¿Qué tal está nuestra paciente? —preguntó Marcus.

—Le he curado el pie —respondió Samantha—. Tenía una pequeña herida producida por una rama, nada grave. Y lo del hombro es un fuerte golpe, nada más. Con los calmantes que le he suministrado y un poco de descanso será suficiente.

—Gracias, Samantha.

—De nada, Marcus. Ahora os dejo. Necesito acostarme y descansar un poco. Dentro de cuatro horas me toca revisar el estado de Stefan.

—¿Qué tal está? —inquirió Marcus.

—Ha perdido el ojo y tiene una herida grave en el fondo de la cuenca. Creo que debería ir a un hospital, yo he hecho todo lo que he podido, pero si hay alguna complicación puede que no sepa resolverla.

—De acuerdo, Samantha. Mañana uno de mis hombres lo trasladará a un hospital, pero tú no puedes ir. Te necesito aquí.

La conversación no derivaba hacia el tema que me interesaba y cada vez me notaba más dormida, apenas me mantenía consciente, pero tenía que intentar como fuera captar algo de lo que Martin tenía que decir. Sospechaba que tenía relación con Bo.

—¿Qué ha pasado en la ciudad, Martin?

—Llegamos tarde y ella se había marchado de su casa. Supuse que se encontraría en el complejo de la oscuridad y fuimos para allá. No pudimos entrar, algo había pasado y la seguridad era tremenda.

—¿Crees qué puede estar escondida allá? Si es así, siempre podemos hablar con Evony de nuevo.

«Evony, Bo, el complejo de la oscuridad. No entendía nada. ¿Qué hace Bo escondida en el complejo de la oscuridad?». Me pregunté a mí misma.

—Eso creía —respondió Martin—. Así que vigilamos el complejo a ver si dábamos con alguna pista, pero esta mañana recibimos una llamada de Crystal. Nos dijo que se había escapado con ella y que estaban en un motel. Crystal pidió cobrar lo prometido a cambio de revelarnos su paradero y yo acepté.

«¡Crystal! ¿Quién es Crystal? Bo no conoce a nadie con ese nombre».

—Ella nos dio una dirección de un motel —continuó Martin—. Cuando llegamos ya se habían marchado…

—Crystal nos ha engañado —cortó Marcus—. De seguro que han hablado las dos y la llamada era un truco para saber si las perseguíamos. Ahora que están sobre aviso va a ser más difícil encontrarla.

—Cabe la posibilidad de que vengan aquí —inquirió Martin—. Sin un lugar donde huir este puede ser un destino lógico…

No sabía si era por el calmante que me había suministrado Samantha o por algo que yo desconocía, pero no entendía nada de la conversación mas allá de que Bo se había marchado de la ciudad. ¿Conocía Bo este sitio? Nunca me había hablado de el…

Mis pensamientos se hicieron más inconexos, la conversación pasó a ser un leve rumor y la inconsciencia me atrapó. Los calmantes estaban haciendo su efecto y me sumergieron en la oscuridad…

El ruido del cerrojo de la puerta al descorrerse me despertó del todo. No recordaba cuando me habían trasladado del laboratorio a aquella habitación, pero si recordaba haberme despertado ligeramente hace un rato. La cabeza me dolía un poco y sentía los miembros entumecidos, quizás por haber pasado muchas horas postrada en la cama. El dolor del hombro ya no era tan intenso y el pie, por lo menos en aquella posición, apenas me molestaba. Otra cosa sería si intentaba caminar. Recorrí con la mirada la habitación intentando ubicarme un poco. La luz del sol entraba por la ventana, difuminada por unas ligeras cortinas, pero por la posición del mismo pude intuir que era media tarde. Había pasado casi un día desde que me curaron en el laboratorio, de seguro que la cabrona de Samantha me había dado calmantes de caballo para joderme.

Paseé la mirada por la habitación, repasando con la mirada los pocos muebles que tenía. Una mesilla en uno de los lados de la cama, una mesa con un par de sillas a un lado de la ventana y un armario con espejos en el lado contrario. Todos los muebles se veían antiguos, pero de buena calidad, estaba claro que me encontraba en la casa principal. En una de las esquinas de la habitación se veía, entreabierta, una puerta que daba al baño.

El cerrojo de la puerta terminó de descorrerse y esta se abrió. Vi a Martin en el quicio de la puerta, primorosamente vestido, con un pantalón y una camisa blanca, su pelo corto recién peinado, una bandeja de comida en las manos y una sonrisa en su cara.

—¡Vaya! —le espeté—. Mi carcelero viene a traerme la comida.

—Oh, vamos Kenzi —me respondió divertido, mientras con el talón empujaba la puerta y la cerraba tras de sí.

Martin atravesó a grandes pasos la habitación y dejó la bandeja de comida en la mesilla, se sentó en el borde de la cama y puso mi mano entre las suyas.

—Kenzi, por favor —me dijo suavemente—. Tienes que creerme. No eres ninguna prisionera, esta es mi casa y tú eres mi invitada. Te he tratado lo mejor que he podido. He curado tus heridas, te he dado una habitación para descansar e incluso he ido al pueblo a comprar pizza para cenar. No me la rechazaras, digo yo, después de haber conducido toda la tarde para traerte la cena.

Me quedé mirándole fijamente. Intentando escrudiñar aquellos hermosos ojos y tratando de adivinar si podía confiar en sus palabras o no. Algo me decía que se podía confiar en él. Así que me dejé llevar por mis instintos y bajé la guardia.

—Dame una porción de pizza que estoy hambrienta.

—De acuerdo —me respondió con una sonrisa—. Pero mejor si nos sentamos a la mesa y cenamos como dos personas normales.

Martin se levantó de la cama y me tendió la mano. Yo me cogí a ella y me incorporé para salir de la misma. Al levantarme me di cuenta de que no llevaba mis ropas puestas, solo llevaba puesto un ligero camisón.

—¿Y esto? —pregunte recorriendo con mi mirada la sucinta prenda.

—Bueno —respondió azorado Martin—. No era cuestión de que durmieras con esas ropas sucias, y de ropa de mujer ando bastante escaso.

—¿Tú me cambiaste de ropa? —pregunté indignada.

—Era yo o Samantha. Ella es la única mujer en la casa y no te tiene mucho cariño, así que tuve que hacerlo yo.

—Ya. Y supongo que aprovecharías mi estado para hacer algo más que mirar. ¿Te divertiste?

—Por favor, Kenzi…

—Es broma —le corté—. Me había dado cuenta de que mi insinuación le había puesto muy nervioso.

Recorrí el espacio que había hasta la mesa con cuidado, apoyando el pie suavemente en el suelo. Noté que no me dolía mucho y eso me animo bastante. Me senté en una de las sillas y Martin trajo la pizza y se acomodó en la otra silla. Cogió una de las cervezas que también había traído, la abrió y me la pasó.

Di un largo trago a la cerveza, degustándola como si fuera la última cerveza de la tierra y, cogiendo un trozo de pizza, le di un gran mordisco.

—Está riquísima —asentí.

—Me alegro —respondió aliviado Martin.

Dejamos pasar unos minutos en los que simplemente comimos y bebimos, sin apenas mirarnos él uno al otro. No se en que estaría pensando Martin, pero yo ya estaba rumiando algo. Necesitaba información, y Martin, por los evidentes intentos de congraciarse conmigo, parecía el candidato idóneo para sondear.

—Bueno, Martin —comencé a hablar—. ¿Hasta cuando tengo qué se tu "invitada"?

—No lo sé —respondió—. Eso depende de Marcus. Él te ha traído aquí y necesita que hagas algo antes de marcharte. Te recomiendo que le hagas caso y así podrás irte cuanto antes. Mañana tiene intención de desayunar contigo y te contará lo que quiere, pero me supongo que tiene algo que ver con Bo.

—¿Conoces a Bo? —pregunté intrigada.

—No en persona. Solo la he visto de lejos, pero sé que Marcus tiene una especie de conexión y que quiere tener una conversación cara a cara con ella. Supongo que cuando encuentre el momento idóneo lo hará.

—¿Es su padre? ¿Marcus es el padre de Bo?

—¿Porqué me dices eso? —me preguntó intrigado.

—Los ojos —musité—. Tiene la misma mirada que Bo.

—Marcus es muy reservado con sus cosas —continuó hablando Martin—. Apenas sé nada de sus planes más allá de permitirle usar mi casa y de hacerle algunos favores puntuales.

—¿Porqué le ayudas? —le insté.

—Eso son cosas mías, Kenzi. Solo te puedo decir que él y yo tenemos objetivos comunes. Necesito encontrar algo y ayudándole a él me ayudo a mí mismo.

—Te está usando —le espeté—. Marcus es un puto fae y te está utilizando. Supongo que ya sabrás que son los faes y como tratan a los humanos.

—Sí, Kenzi. Sé lo que son los faes y como tratan a los humanos. Una de mis ocupaciones era vigilaros a ti y a Bo…

Esa afirmación de Martin me dejó helada. ¿Quién era esta gente y porqué nos vigilaban a Bo y a mí?

—Además —continuó Martin—, Marcus no es fae. Es humano. Un humano con poderes, pero tan humano como tú y yo.

—Ese cuento ya me lo sé —le respondí enfadada por lo que acababa de oír—. ¿Sabes? Se me han quitado las ganas de comer, si no te importa preferiría descansar. El hombro todavía me duele.

—Como quieras —me dijo a la vez que se levantaba y me tendía la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

—Puedo sola —le repliqué enfadada, mientras me levantaba y me dirigía a la cama.

Martin se dirigió a la puerta y, al llegar a la misma, se volvió y me dijo con voz dulce.

—Buenas noches, Kenzi. Que descanses.

—¿Martin? —le pregunté desde la cama.

—Dime.

—Si soy tu invitada, ¿por qué corres el cerrojo de la puerta al salir?

—Por seguridad —me respondió.

—¿Seguridad? —le inquirí curiosa.

—Bueno —respondió con una media sonrisa—. Nadie más de esta casa se quiere quedar tuerto, además Samantha no tiene llave de la habitación… y eso es bueno para ti.

Martin cerró la puerta y escuché perfectamente como el cerrojo se corría. Me quedé sola, tumbada en la cama con aquel ridículo camisón puesto, y con mil pensamientos revoloteando en la cabeza. Estaba claro que por muy guapo y simpático que intentara parecer, Martin no dejaba de ser el poli bueno de la película. Un pedazo cabrón con sus propios objetivos que, para conseguirlos, no había dudado en espiarnos a Bo y a mí y encima me tenía prisionera en su casa. Marcus era la clave de todo. Estaba prácticamente segura de que él era el padre de Bo y de que todo esto era un plan para capturarla. Por alguna razón que desconocía, Marcus no se atrevía a encarar a Bo directamente y me estaba usando como cebo para capturarla, y eso era algo que no podía permitir que pasara. Tenía que pensar la manera de escaparme e ir en busca de Bo. Después ya habría tiempo de volver y darle su merecido a esta panda de cabrones.

Poco a poco, sumida en mis razonamientos, me fui quedando dormida, la oscuridad me atrapó con su cálido manto, me relajó y me ayudo a descansar…

Me desperté empapada en sudor. La noche anterior me había tapado completamente con la gruesa manta que tenía la cama, creyendo que ella me protegería de todos los males que me estaban acechando, y ello, unido al calor que imperaba en la habitación hizo que me despertara sucia y mojada. Me levanté y apoyé el pie herido, con cuidado, en el suelo. No me dolía en absoluto. Eso era buena señal, necesitaba estar en condiciones para intentar escapar. Probé a mover el hombro en distintas direcciones, forzándolo un poco, y comprobé, satisfecha, que respondía a los movimientos sin apenas esfuerzo ni dolor.

Recuperado el ánimo al saberme recuperada físicamente decidí darme una buena ducha y esperar a que vinieran a buscarme. Por lo que había dicho Martin la noche anterior, Marcus quería hablar conmigo.

Recién había salido de la ducha cuando escuché el cerrojo de la puerta descorrerse y abrirse la puerta de la habitación. Martin me habló desde la habitación.

—Buenos días, Kenzi.

—Buenos días los serán para ti "carcelero"… y espía —le chillé desde el baño.

—Vamos, Kenzi —respondió sorprendido por el tono duro de mi voz.

—Ni vamos ni hostias, Martin. Dejémonos de juegecitos y dime lo qué quieres —le repliqué.

—Te he traído ropa limpia. No es tu ropa ya que la tuya se destrozó en el viaje y la hemos tirado. Si no te importa cambiarte, Marcus te espera en el jardín para desayunar.

—Déjala en la cama y márchate, cuando esté cambiada ya golpearé la puerta y me podrás llevar a dónde te plazca.

—Sí así lo deseas…

Me quedé en el baño hasta que escuché como la puerta se cerraba y, con cuidado, atisbé desde la puerta del baño el interior de la habitación. Martin, efectivamente, se había marchado. La ropa que me había dejado en la cama era de todo menos "fashion". Una sencilla combinación de ropa interior, calcetines, un chándal bastante viejo y unas descoloridas zapatillas deportivas. El atuendo perfecto de una prisionera.

Me vestí rápidamente y acto seguido golpeé la puerta con fuerza.

—Vamos "carcelero". Que tengo mucha hambre.

Martin abrió la puerta y me flanqueó el paso. Al pasar a su lado me echó una tierna mirada e hizo ademán de comenzar a hablarme.

—Calla —le espeté—. Simplemente llévame donde Marcus.

Aproveché el viaje hasta el jardín para hacerme un mapa mental de la casa que me sirviera a la hora de intentar escaparme. Mi habitación estaba en el segundo piso, era la segunda puerta de un pasillo con otras tres puertas que supuse serían otras habitaciones. El pasillo terminaba en una escalera que bajaba al piso inferior y daba a la puerta principal. Nosotros bajamos las escaleras y torcimos al llegar al descansillo. Pasamos por una puerta cerrada que tenía pinta de ser el salón de la casa, atravesamos la cocina, que se encontraba al fondo y salimos al jardín por la puerta que, de la misma, conducía al exterior.

En una de las pérgolas, que se encontraban en el jardín, se hallaba colocada una mesa con un abundante desayuno. En una de las sillas estaba sentado Marcus, con su habitual atuendo negro. La otra silla estaba vacía. Me acerqué a la mesa y me senté en la silla.

—Buenos días, Kenzi. ¿Café? —me preguntó.

—Sí, y zumo de naranja también. Ah, y unas tortitas de esas —respondí hambrienta.

Marcus me sirvió todo lo que le pedí y esperó unos momentos a que yo diera buena cuenta de aquel desayuno antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a Bo —comenzó a hablar Marcus—. Ella está en peligro.

—Un peligro que tú has creado —le respondí con evidente enfado.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Kenzi?

—Por lo que yo sé, tú fuiste el responsable de juntarla con Rainer y de que ellos abrieran el portal. Y ahora me dices todo compungido que hay que encontrarla, que está en peligro. ¿No será qué tú plan no ha salido cómo pensabas y Bo a escapado a tu control y me quieres usar como cebo?

—Tienes razón, Kenzi. A medias. Yo trabajaba con El…

—¿Quién es él? —le pregunté—. Y se claro esta vez.

—Él es un ser maligno, muy poderoso, se alimenta de las almas de faes y humanos por igual. Los domina y los destruye. Está obsesionado con dominar a todos los faes y yo tengo cuentas pendientes con ellos… ¿Sabes, Kenzi? Me hicieron cosas… cosas malas.

—¿Qué cosas? —pregunté curiosa.

—Vamos, Kenzi. No creerás que te voy a contar mi vida entera. Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Cállate y escúchame —me espetó.

»Yo hice un trato con Él, llevado por mi odio hacia los faes —continuó hablando Marcus—, pero puse como condición dejar a Bo de lado cuando Él volviera al mundo real. Para cuando me di cuenta de que me había engañado y que su intención siempre había sido usar a Bo como instrumento para dominarlos a todos, ya era demasiado tarde. Tuve suerte de que tú cerraras el portal, si lo hubiera hecho Bo, ahora estaría atrapada junto a Él y no tendríamos ninguna oportunidad de salvarla.

—Entonces no veo el problema Marcus. Si yo cerré el portal, y "Él" no ha podido entrar en el mundo real, ¿por qué está Bo en peligro?

—Porque Él es muy poderoso y lo poco que salió de Él del portal antes de que tú lo cerraras está dominando a Bo y le está obligando ha hacer cosas terribles. Ya te dije que tengo una conexión con ella.

—Si tienes una conexión con Bo no te hace falta mi ayuda. Encuéntrala tú mismo —le respondí escéptica.

—Vamos, Kenzi —me respondió—. No funciona así. Yo puedo sentir lo que siente ella, tengo una conexión, diríamos, espiritual con ella. Por eso pude sentir lo que tú significas para ella y me di cuenta de que si no te salvaba y te traía conmigo, El te atraparía y te usaría para que Bo fuera al infierno a buscarte. Te he salvado, y ahora intento salvar a Bo. Pero no puedo saber donde está físicamente.

—¿Eres su padre, verdad? —le pregunté rápidamente. Esa es la conexión que tienes con ella.

Marcus se me quedó mirando fijamente, dudando si hablar o no. Yo esperaba expectante la respuesta a mi pregunta. Esos ojos marrones hacía tiempo que me habían dicho la verdad, pero quería oírla de boca del propio Marcus.

—¿Más zumo de naranja? —fue la respuesta de Marcus.

—De acuerdo —respondí decepcionada—. Si no quieres hablar conmigo, hablaras con ella. Dame un teléfono y déjame que la llame. Dime donde estamos y se lo diré a Bo. Luego ella vendrá aquí y pateará todos vuestros culos y nos daréis todas las respuestas que queramos. ¿Te parece bien?

—No es tan fácil, Kenzi. No puedes decirle donde estamos, de hecho no te lo voy a decir. Tú simplemente llámala por teléfono y cálmala, intenta que tu voz y los recuerdos que ella tiene de ti, la consigan sacar de su situación. Le dices que se calme y que más adelante ya veremos la forma de establecer contacto. Todavía es pronto para dejar que Bo venga aquí.

—Ya veo —respondí decepcionada—. Todo palabrería. Tú no quieres salvar a Bo, quieres atraparla y usarla como todos los demás. No pienso ayudarte.

—De acuerdo, Kenzi. Si no quieres colaborar me parece bien, pero ten en cuenta que Bo está causando mucho daño a personas inocentes y se va a acabar causando mucho daño a sí misma. Si eso es lo que deseas para tu amiga…

—No te creo —le respondí rabiosa—. Eres un jodido mentiroso.

—Además —continuó Marcus, sin hacer caso de mi rabieta—, tarde o temprano Bo se encontrará con Tamsin…

—Tamsin está muerta —le respondí compungida—. Yo te vi matarla.

—Yo no he matado a Tamsin —me respondió secamente—. No soy un asesino, además le tengo mucho respeto a Tamsin, ella me fue de gran ayuda en el pasado. Simplemente la aleje de ti para poder llevarte conmigo, pero ella está perfectamente y acabará por encontrarse con Bo.

—¿Y? —le pregunté confundida. No sabía a donde quería llegar Marcus.

—No te das cuenta, Kenzi. Tamsin sigue pensando que yo trabajo para Él y supondrá que te he capturado para llevarte al infierno. Cuando se encuentre con Bo se lo contará y ella no tardará ni una hora en marcharse a buscarte allá donde ni tú ni yo queremos que vaya…

Marcus se sirvió un vaso de zumo de naranja y se lo tomó a pequeños sorbos mientras me dirigía una mirada de satisfacción. Era evidente que tenía todo controlado. Había dejado vivir a Tamsin solo como una manera de asegurarse mi colaboración. Era un cabrón retorcido cuyas intenciones acerca de Bo desconocía, pero por muy malas que fueran, siempre serian mejores que dejar que Bo fuera al infierno a buscarme.

—Dame un teléfono, Cabrón —le espeté con rabia contenida.

—Toma —me dijo—, sacando un iPhone del bolsillo del pantalón.

Marqué el número de Bo y esperé, ansiosa, que ella me contestara. Pasara lo que pasara, necesitaba oír la voz de Bo y decirle que estaba viva y de paso comprobar si lo que me había dicho Marcus era verdad. No quería creerle, pero me temía que parte de lo que él decía fuera verdad y de que Bo realmente estaba en peligro. El tono de llamada se alargó hasta el infinito y, al final, cesó en su insistente pitido. Bo no contestaba.

Dejé el iPhone en la mesa, abatida.

—¿Nada? —preguntó ansioso Marcus.

—No —respondí a punto de llorar.

—Me lo imaginaba. Ya se me ocurrirá algo —terció decepcionado, Marcus—. Lo siento por ti, Kenzi, pero hasta que localicemos a Bo te tienes que quedar con nosotros.

No tenia ni fuerzas ni ganas de seguir hablando con Marcus. El hecho de no haber podido contactar con Bo me había dejado hecha polvo. Martin me acompaño a la habitación y yo me derrumbé en la cama, deseando que el puto mundo se parara por un rato y me dejara descansar.

Me desperté al anochecer. Se escuchaba bastante actividad en la casa y me acerqué, curiosa, a la ventana a ver si podía enterarme de algo. Marcus y Martin estaban hablando, con evidente nerviosismo, mientras unos cuantos hombres con pinta de militares preparaban dos coches, con la evidente intención de marcharse enseguida. Vi como Martin se despedía con un abrazo de Marcus y se montaba en uno de los coches. Ambos coches partieron rápidamente.

«Bo, han encontrado a Bo». El pensamiento me sacudió brutalmente y me saco del letargo en el que me hallaba sumida desde mi conversación con Marcus.

Tenía que escapar de la casa inmediatamente. Si lograba llegar al exterior, seguro que había otro coche que coger y podía seguir a Martin allá donde fuera e intentar ayudar a Bo. Repasé la habitación con la mirada, buscando algo con lo que forzar la cerradura de la puerta.

«La lámpara puede servir». Cogí la lámpara de la mesilla y destrocé la tulipa de la misma. Arranqué un par de alambres que formaban la estructura de la misma y me dirigí a la puerta de la habitación. En un par de minutos conseguí hacer saltar el cerrojo de la puerta y suspiré aliviada. Abrí la puerta un par de centímetros y eché una mirada al pasillo. El pasillo se encontraba desierto, así que salí de la habitación y me dirigí rápidamente a la planta baja. Al llegar a la puerta de la casa, escuché la voz de Marcus al otro lado. Estaba charlando con otra persona, cuya voz me era desconocida.

«Por la otra puerta». Giré en redondo y me dirigí a la puerta del jardín. Justo cuando llegaba a la puerta pude ver, a través del cristal, como Samantha se dirigía hacia la casa.

«Mierda, la doctora Frankenstein». Valoré la posibilidad de coger una cazuela o una sartén de la cocina y salir al jardín a por esa maldita puta y reventarle la cabeza, pero en el último momento se impuso la cordura y decidí ser un poco más cauta. No quería, a ser posible, que descubrieran mi fuga.

No me quedaba otra opción que esconderme en el salón de la casa y esperar que Samantha pasara de largo y me dejara vía libre para escapar. El salón estaba casi a oscuras, debido a la escasa luz que provenía del exterior. En una de las esquinas del salón había una gran mesa de trabajo que me podía servir de escondite. La mesa estaba llena de papeles, tenía una fotografía enmarcada de dos niños pequeños en una de las esquinas, «Martin de pequeño…y alguien más» y un teléfono. Cogí el teléfono y marqué, nerviosa, el número de Bo. Los mismos tonos de llamada de la mañana se repitieron sin que hubiera contestación alguna.

«Mierda, Bo. ¿Dónde demonios estás?». Me refugié debajo de la mesa, tratando de calmarme un poco y pensar en los siguientes movimientos a realizar. En la pared de enfrente se encontraba colgada una orla de graduación que me llamó la atención.

«Vaya con Martin. Tiene estudios y todo». Deje vagar mi mirada por la orla sin más motivo que entretener mi mente y apaciguar mi nerviosismo.

Una de las caras de la foto me resultaba conocida, pero a la escasa luz del atardecer no la distinguía bien. Movida por la curiosidad salí rápidamente de mi escondite y descolgué la foto de la pared y me la llevé conmigo debajo de la mesa.

"Karen Beattie", ese era el nombre que ponía debajo de la fotografía que me había llamado la atención… una fotografía de una Lauren mas joven que la que yo conocía, pero sin duda de Lauren.

Me quedé atónita. ¿Esta casa era de Lauren, aunque Lauren no era Lauren? Pero si Martin me había dicho que esta casa era suya. ¿Y si me había mentido y se habían refugiado en una casa que pertenecía a Lauren con la esperanza de que Bo viniera aquí?

«La foto de la mesa» Me levante, cogí la foto de la mesa y la observé atentamente. En la fotografía salían dos niños pequeños posando en el jardín de la casa, uno era Martin con apenas cinco o seis años y la otra persona de la foto era una niña un poco mayor que él. ¿Lauren?...

Las luces de la habitación se encendieron de improviso. La puerta se abrió violentamente y en el marco de la misma apareció Samantha. Me volví rápidamente con la intención de escapar, pero el ventanal del salón que daba al jardín se había abierto y por el entró uno de los hombres que vigilaban la casa. Me agarró fuertemente por el pecho y me sujetó mientras Samantha cruzaba la habitación a grandes pasos.

—¡Jódete, puta! —me escupió en la cara, a la vez que me clavaba violentamente una jeringuilla en el hombro.

La cara de satisfacción de Samantha fue lo ultimo que vi antes de perder el conocimiento…


	10. LAUREN 4

LAUREN 4

—¿Qué has dicho, Evony? No te he escuchado bien con la radio tan alta — pregunté mientras giraba la cabeza para mirarla.

—He dicho que deberíais comprar comida, querida — respondió con tono deliberadamente lento e irónico.

—Vaya, Evony. Desde que eres humana ya veo que empiezas a tener las mismas necesidades que nosotras. ¿Quieres un burrito y una cerveza? Han sobrado un par del almuerzo.

—No me refería a tu asqueroso almuerzo, Lauren. Creo que ya sabes que las preferencias de Vex son la bebida y los azotes en el culo…

—¿Qué tiene que ver Vex con la comida? —inquirí confusa.

—En su nidito de amor no vas a encontrar nada de comer, así que más te valdría hacer la compra antes de subir la montaña. En cinco minutos pasaremos por un pueblo con supermercado.

—¿Sabes a dónde vamos?

—Que te crees, Lauren, ¿qué no tenía vigilado al idiota de Vex cuando yo era la Morrigan? ¡Dios!, eres tan tonta como él —respondió burlona.

—¡Mierda! —maldije volviendo mi cabeza y mirando a Crystal.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —terció Crystal, a la vez que hacía ademán de apagar la radio.

—No —susurré sujetando su mano antes que pudiera alcanzar el interruptor de la radio—. Para en el próximo pueblo, en un bar a ser posible —continué en voz baja.

Crystal me miró confusa, con intenciones de preguntarme el porqué de mi decisión. Mi mirada le hizo entender que era mejor hacerme caso y siguió conduciendo. Al cabo de unos tensos minutos llegamos un pequeño restaurante de carretera.

—¿Paro aquí?

—Sí, Crystal. Debajo de ese árbol estaría bien. Hay sombra y está alejado del aparcamiento.

Crystal estacionó donde yo le indicaba y me miró expectante.

—Vayamos a comer algo, Crystal. Me ha entrado el hambre. Y tú —dije volviendo mi cara para enfrentarla a la de Evony—, te quedas aquí. Eres libre de marcharte si te apetece o de esperarnos, pero recuerda que necesitas una inyección más y no creo que la consigas lejos de mí. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, doctora —replicó una rabiosa Evony.

—Ya te traeré una ensalada, que tienes que mantener la línea. Ahora que eres humana puedes engordar si comes mucho —sentencié dando un portazo.

Comencé a atravesar el aparcamiento a grandes pasos seguida de una confundida Crystal.

—Para —gritó tirando de mi brazo para voltearme hacia ella—. ¿Qué pasa, Lauren? Me tienes asustada.

—Lo sabe —respondí—. Evony sabe a dónde vamos. Y si ella conoce el refugio, puede que se lo haya dicho a Marcus y que ese no sea el mejor lugar para escondernos.

—¿Cómo? —contestó extrañada —. Lauren te estás volviendo paranoica. Evony lleva todo el día medio inconsciente en el asiento trasero del coche. Es imposible que se haya comunicado con nadie. Tranquilízate, por favor.

—Tienes razón —repuse sollozante—. Estoy muy nerviosa y a punto de explotar. No soporto no saber nada de Bo y tener esta sensación de que todo el mundo me persigue.

—Ven aquí, Lauren.

Crystal se acercó y me abrazó a la vez que me acariciaba el pelo con una de sus manos y depositaba un tierno beso en mi cabeza.

—Todo va a estar bien —susurró en mi oído—. Solo serán unos pocos días en la montaña, luego Bo vendrá a buscarte y todo se arreglara. Créeme.

El tierno abrazo de Crystal y sus palabras de ánimo calmaron un poco mis nervios y pude dejar de llorar. Levanté la cabeza y, lanzando un breve suspiro, miré fijamente a Crystal.

—Puede que tengas razón —tercié—. Pero por si acaso estas equivocada, tenemos que tener algo con lo que defendernos si se diera el caso que vinieran a por nosotras.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

—Armas.

—¡Armas! —exclamó incrédula —. Las armas son difíciles de conseguir y muy caras. Ya me dirás donde hay armas a la venta en este pueblo, por no hablar del dinero necesario.

—El dinero no es un problema, Crystal. Y mi amiga Alex vive a unas dos horas de aquí.

—¿Eres amiga de una traficante de armas?

—Ya sabes… mis años locos. Déjame hacer una llamada y luego te lo cuento todo mientras comemos.

Me alejé un poco de Crystal y marqué en el teléfono el número de Alex. Tras un par de tonos de llamada escuché su cálida voz.

—Sí.

—Hola, Alex. Soy Karen.

—¡Karen! —exclamó Alex ilusionada—. No sabes lo que te he echado de menos. Hace mucho tiempo que no sé nada de ti. Lo último que supe es que estabas en el Congo y luego tu pista se perdió.

—Ya, lo siento, Alex. Tenía que haber sido un poco más comunicativa, pero han sido tiempos difíciles.

—¿Podemos vernos? —preguntó expectante—. Tengo ganas de darte un abrazo… y si te dejas, algo más —continuó con voz sugerente.

—Te llamaba para eso… bueno, no exactamente para "eso". Necesito de tus servicios profesionales.

—Vaya —respondió un poco desilusionada—. ¿Estás en problemas?

—Hablamos cuando vengas, Alex.

—De acuerdo. Dime donde estás…

Le di a Alex el nombre del pueblo y la dirección del restaurante y ella me aseguró que en una hora a más tardar nos reuniríamos. Retorné donde estaba Crystal y, cogiéndola del brazo, me la llevé al restaurante. Pedimos una ensalada para llevar y dos menús del día para tomar en el restaurante. Crystal se marcho a llevarle la comida a Evony mientras yo localizaba una mesa desde la que se veía el coche. No creía a Evony capaz de escaparse, pero toda precaución era poca.

Me senté en la mesa a esperar que Crystal regresara de llevar la comida a Evony. Para cuando Crystal volvió, ya nos habían servido la comida. Una ensalada templada para compartir y dos sendos entrecots acompañados de una guarnición de puré de patatas y verduritas salteadas. Pedí también una botella de vino.

—¿Qué hace Evony? —pregunté mientras servia un par de copas de vino.

—Dormitar —contestó Crystal después de apurar un buen trago de su copa—. Creo que no está bien del todo.

—Cuando lleguemos al refugio le pondré otra inyección. No puedo permitir que se muera, aunque ahora sea humana sigue siendo una fae con gran peso en su sociedad y si le pasara algo no haría más que aumentar mis problemas con los faes. Pero ahora comamos —sonreí y ataque con voracidad el entrecot—. Los nervios siempre me dan hambre.

Nos comimos en silencio la mayor parte del plato. Sumida como estaba en mis pensamientos acerca de Bo, del peligro que suponía Marcus, de la inminente llegada de Alex y de los recuerdos que rescataba de mi memoria, no presté mucha atención a Crystal. Apenas me di cuenta de las miradas cargadas de curiosidad y expectación que ella me lanzaba entre bocado y bocado.

—¡Bueno! —exclamó.

—Dime, Crystal —repuse sorprendida.

—¿Me vas a contar quién es Alex o te tengo que torturar con el tenedor para que hables? —inquirió burlona.

—Alex, nuestra querida Alex —murmuré evocando en mi mente escenas de lo que se me hacia otra vida—. Una vida muy alejada en el tiempo y el espacio.

—¿Nuestra? Yo no la conozco, Lauren.

—Eso espero —sonreí y me serví otra copa de vino—. Sería demasiada casualidad. Alex fue el primer amor de mi hermano.

—¿El ecoterrorista?

—Sí, pero no me interrumpas que no te cuento más —amenacé suavemente a la vez que le servía otra copa de vino—. Bebe y disfruta, que la historia es larga.

—De acuerdo. Me callo y bebo.

—Como te decía —continué—, Alex fue el primer amor de mi hermano y yo se la robé.

—¡Brindo por la doctora! —exclamó Crystal alzando su copa, ligeramente achispada.

Me reí liberada de la tensión que me tenía atenazada desde que supe que Evony sabía lo del refugio Mire a Crystal y acaricié el borde de la copa evocando recuerdos pretéritos. Tomé otro sorbo de vino y continué con la historia.

—Mi hermano y yo somos mellizos y creo que el hecho de haber estado juntos en el vientre materno nos hace compartir muchas cosas… como el gusto por las mujeres, especialmente si son morenas y de fuerte carácter.

Le eché una mirada picara a Crystal y continué hablando.

»Mis padres tenían una casa en las montañas y, cuando nosotros nacimos, ellos decidieron dejar la ciudad e irse a vivir en ella con el objetivo de ofrecernos una vida más sana y, a su juicio, mejor. Crecimos rodeados de la naturaleza. Mi padre nos llevaba a recorrer los bosques, enseñándonos los nombres de las plantas y las costumbres de los animales. Hacíamos acampadas en las que pasábamos las noches observando a los animales en su entorno. Esa clase de vida creó en nosotros una gran conciencia ecológica, bastante más fuerte en mi hermano que en mí. Yo tenía un reducido círculo de amistades y, algunas veces, solía bajar al pueblo a disfrutar de la vida social, pero mi hermano apenas se relacionaba con nadie, le gustaba pasear por los bosques y, en ocasiones, desaparecía durante días realizando largas excursiones por las montañas, solo o acompañado de mi padre.

»Cuando acabamos el instituto regresamos a la ciudad a cursar estudios universitarios. Yo me decanté por la medicina y mi hermano por la ecología. Al poco de empezar los estudios mi hermano entabló amistad con un grupo de gente con una visión bastante radical de la defensa de la naturaleza. Yo compartía en cierta medida esa visión, pero no estaba tan implicada como mi hermano.

—Y Alex estaba en ese grupo —terció Crystal entusiasmada—. Ya lo pillo. Tímido estudiante de ecología se enamora de la hermosa y combativa líder de un grupo ecologista radical, pero esta se enamora de la hermosa estudiante de medicina.

—Deducción incorrecta —sonreí—. Alex era la dueña del restaurante situado enfrente del local donde se reunían mi hermano y sus amigos. Ellos solían acudir a tomar unas copas después de las reuniones y mi hermano se enamoró de ella desde la primera vez que la vio. Una hermosa muchacha mexicana de piel oscura, pelo color azabache a juego con unos inmensos e hipnóticos ojos negros. Al principio ella no era muy receptiva al cortejo de mi hermano, pero con el tiempo, y debido a su insistencia, acabó cediendo y aceptando una invitación para cenar. Mi hermano no tenía ninguna experiencia con las mujeres y, temeroso de no hacerlo bien con Alex, me rogó que le ayudara. Yo organicé una cena en nuestra casa e invité a un buen amigo nuestro con el fin de hacerlo parecer una cena informal, no un intento de conquista por parte de mi hermano. Cuando Alex llegó a casa nuestras miradas se cruzaron y solo hizo falta eso y un par de palabras para darme cuenta del porqué era tan poco receptiva a los halagos de mi hermano. No dudo de que le tuviera cariño a mi hermano, pero definitivamente los hombres no la atraían. Le atraían las mujeres, especialmente yo, por lo que pude ver y sentir en esa velada.

—Y el sentimiento era mutuo, ¿verdad, Lauren?

—Sí. Alex y yo empezamos una relación al día siguiente. Al principio un poco a escondidas, temerosa de lastimar a mi hermano, pero poco a poco se hizo más evidente lo que pasaba entre nosotras y él se enteró. Se lo tomó bastante mal y empezamos a distanciarnos. Se marchó de casa a vivir con uno de sus compañeros del grupo y empezó a radicalizarse cada vez más. Volcaba toda la ira y la frustración que tenía en realizar acciones cada vez más arriesgadas, como si nada le importara.

—Incluido poner bombas, ¿me temo? —inquirió Crystal con cautela.

—Esa fue la primera y la última vez que lo hizo. Vino a mi casa y me pidió que fabricara una bomba, aprovechando mis pobres conocimientos de química. Ten en cuenta que no eran más que un grupo de jóvenes idealistas con muchas ganas y pocos conocimientos. Acababan de construir una refinería en la ciudad y su objetivo era poner una bomba y destruir gran parte de la misma. Mi hermano me aseguró que no habría víctimas ya que la instalación todavía no se hallaba operativa. Yo accedí a ayudarle porque no quería hacer más grande la brecha que se había abierto entre nosotros.

—¿Qué salió mal para que hubiera once víctimas? —preguntó Crystal mientras rellenaba las copas y me lanzaba una mirada cargada de ternura.

—Una inspección de última hora, Crystal. Un maldito trámite burocrático ocasionó que once personas del servicio de seguridad estuvieran recorriendo la instalación justo cuando explotó la bomba —apuré un gran trago de vino sintiendo el dolor que todavía me producía recordar aquellos momentos.

—¿Cómo lograsteis escapar?

—Gracias a Alex. Al tratarse de un atentado con un gran numero de víctimas la policía uso muchos recursos para dar con los culpables. Mi hermano y sus amigos eran tan torpes que dejaron múltiples pistas con lo que el cerco policial se hizo evidente de la noche a la mañana. Entonces, cuando creía que nos iban a atrapar se lo confesé todo a Alex y ella usó su red de contactos para hacernos escapar. Mi querida Alex, lo supe entonces, no era simplemente la dueña del restaurante. Era la hija pequeña del cabecilla de un poderoso cartel Mexicano dedicado al tráfico de armas y drogas. Ella se encargaba de todo el negocio que generaba el cartel en el norte de Estados Unidos y en todo nuestro país.

—¡Poderosa novia! —exclamó Crystal.

—Es la primera vez que me sentí feliz de tener una novia con pasado oculto —repuse—. Ella nos consiguió a mi hermano y a mí una nueva identidad y nos marchamos de la ciudad. Mi hermano se fue solo, no sé con que destino, y no he vuelto a saber nada de él desde entonces. De eso hace ya muchos años, Crystal.

—Ha tenido que ser duro —terció Crystal.

—Fueron unos años por una parte duros, pero también bonitos y llenos de buenos recuerdos —repliqué—. Yo no escapé sola. Alex se vino conmigo a Yale, donde acabé mi carrera de medicina y estudié mis especialidades. Estuvimos unos años juntas…más o menos. Su "particular" trabajo la hacía desaparecer largas temporadas, supongo que las pasaba en Mexico cuidando de sus asuntos, pero yo nunca quise preguntar mucho. Por un lado estábamos muy unidas, pero por otro lado yo notaba que existía una especie de distancia entre nosotras que nunca iba a desaparecer. Desde el principio supe que aquello terminaría algún día…

Dejé de hablar por un momento, sintiendo como los recuerdos encontrados de aquella época afloraban a la superficie. Miré por la ventana del restaurante, nerviosa pero expectante, con ganas de volver a ver a Alex después de tanto tiempo. Dos grandes todoterrenos negros abandonaron en ese momento la carretera y se introdujeron en el aparcamiento del restaurante. Sus cristales tintados no me dejaban ver quienes eran sus ocupantes, pero no necesitaba verla para saber que ella estaba dentro.

—Crystal.

—Dime, Lauren.

—¿Te importaría ir a ver como está Evony y esperarme en el coche? —pregunté nerviosa—. Alex se sentirá más cómoda si habla conmigo a solas.

—Por supuesto, Lauren —respondió mientras se levantaba, acariciándome suavemente la mano—. Nos vemos en un rato.

Miré por la ventana para ver como a la vez que Crystal cruzaba el aparcamiento, los todoterrenos aparcaban junto al restaurante. Las puertas de uno de los coches se abrieron y descendieron del mismo dos mexicanos robustos, ropas informales, gafas de sol y bultos en la sobaquera. Uno de ellos se dirigió a la puerta del restaurante y deslizó su dura mirada al interior, escrutando a cada una de las personas que nos encontrábamos dentro. Cuando estuvo satisfecho con su inspección hizo un leve gesto en dirección a su compañero y este procedió a abrir la puerta trasera del vehículo.

Zapatillas deportivas y unos vaqueros desgastados. Una camisa de talle ajustado ligeramente abierta, dejando entrever un hermoso escote, pelo negro recogido en una coleta alta. Sin atisbos de maquillaje ni joyas. Gafas de sol que ocultaban sus hermosos ojos. Andar rápido y seguro en dirección al restaurante. Alex, la "salvaje gata mexicana", entró en el restaurante. Miró en dirección a mi mesa y se quitó las gafas de sol. Me dedicó una amplia sonrisa y cruzó en un momento la distancia que nos separaba.

—Karen —susurró mirándome directamente a los ojos—. Cuanto tiempo.

—Siéntate, Alex —dije con dulzura, señalando la silla vacía.

—Ni un beso, ni un abrazo… —terció levemente disgustada. Sus brazos en jarras y una mirada expectante.

—Por favor, Alex. No es momento, ni lugar.

—De acuerdo. Tú ganas —respondió deslizándose suavemente en la silla—. Dime.

—Mi seguridad ha sido comprometida, Alex. Hace unos meses me vi obligada a trabajar para un científico llamado Isaac Taft. Él conocía mi identidad secreta. Y ahora hay una persona que me está persiguiendo. Solo sé que se llama Marcus. Creo que él también sabe lo de mi identidad oculta y puede que ambos estén conectados. La filtración tiene que haber salido de tu entorno, Alex. Tú eres la única que conoce mi identidad secreta.

—Yo y tu hermano —respondió Alex— ¿Lo has visto desde entonces?

—No lo he visto y no creo que él tenga nada que ver con este asunto.

—De acuerdo, Lauren. Voy a investigar a ver que puedo averiguar de ese doctor y del tal Marcus.

—Por Isaac no te preocupes. Está muerto. Él que me preocupa de verdad es Marcus.

—¿Fuiste tú quién lo mató? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—No. Isaac tenía enemigos mas poderosos que yo y ellos se encargaron de él.

—¿Algo más? —replicó Alex en tono profesional.

Era obvio que Alex esperaba algo más de este encuentro, algo más íntimo y acorde a los sentimientos que ella todavía tenía hacia mí.

—Necesito protección, Alex. Algunas armas por si necesito defenderme.

—Ven conmigo —dijo con un leve brillo de esperanza en los ojos—. Yo te protegeré de todo, Karen. Llevo cuatro años esperando la oportunidad de pedirte que vuelvas conmigo. Ahora todo es diferente, ya no habrá más separaciones y podremos ser felices de verdad.

—No veo que nada haya cambiado, Alex —repliqué con ternura mientras le acariciaba la mano—. O me vas a decir que esos dos brutos de ahí fuera, mas los que están en el coche, son tus amigos en vez de tus guardaespaldas…

—¡Escucha! —interrumpió mi réplica—. Cuando nos separamos la última vez, me fui a México y luché por cambiar mi situación. Luché por ti y por mí —continuó con voz entrecortada—. Y lo conseguí. Logré mi independencia. Es cierto que sigo dedicándome a lo mismo ya que no se hacer otra cosa, pero ya no dependo de nadie. Estoy sola en esto, y estoy aquí para buscarte y pedirte que estuvieras conmigo. Y lo único que pude averiguar es que estabas en el Congo y luego tu pista se perdió. Llevo años esperando una llamada tuya y, cuando la recibo, es para contarme que estás en peligro. Yo te puedo proteger de todo, Lauren. Y tú, ¿qué haces? ¿Me rechazas? No es justo, en absoluto justo.

Me la quedé mirando, al borde de las lágrimas. Nunca pensé que para Alex yo fuera tan importante como para enfrentarse a los suyos y lograr una estabilidad que le permitiera estar conmigo. Me sentía fatal y culpable por haberla ignorado durante estos últimos cuatro años y no haberle dado la oportunidad de hablarme.

—No puedo, Alex —dije, sintiendo quemar mi garganta al pronunciar esas palabras—. Tengo un sitio dónde ir y unos amigos que me protegerán. Es mejor para las dos así.

—¿Porqué no me dejas ayudarte? —replicó indignada—. No crees que yo pueda protegerte de todo.

—Alex, por favor. Eres la más salvaje, leal y cariñosa persona que jamás haya conocido. Te quiero tanto que no puedo dejar que hagas por mí nada más que lo que te pido. Es mejor así.

—Perfecto —replicó enfadada—. No sirvo para tener una vida en común contigo porque soy una puta traficante de armas. Pero si sirvo para proporcionarte armas e investigar quien te está persiguiendo.

—Alex —susurré al borde de las lágrimas.

—¡Calla! —espetó—. Vámonos de este puto tugurio.

Sin decir más se levantó y se encamino a la salida del restaurante. Me incorporé de la silla y seguí sus pasos. Alex se dirigió al todoterreno e hizo una seña a sus dos guardaespaldas.

—Fidel —le ordenó a uno de ellos—. Dale a mi amiga la bolsa negra que hay en el maletero.

Fidel recogió la bolsa del maletero y me la tendió.

—Dentro hay dos automáticas y dos recortadas, además de suficiente munición para tus necesidades —dijo Alex—. Cuando sepa algo de lo tuyo te llamaré al número desde el que he recibido la llamada.

Sin decir nada más se montó en el vehículo e hizo una seña al conductor para que arrancara. El vehículo se puso en marcha y empezó el lento rodar hacia la salida del aparcamiento. Me quedé plantada en medio de la nada, incapaz de reaccionar ante tan brusca reacción por parte de Alex. Algo que me tenía merecido por no ser capaz de confiar en ella y contarle toda la historia. No me sentía capaz de hablarle a Alex de Bo. Eso la destrozaría.

El todoterreno se paró a la entrada del aparcamiento y Alex bajó del mismo. Cruzó a grandes pasos la distancia que nos separaba y se plantó delante mía. Me miró fijamente, con esos grandes y hermosos ojos negros cuajados de lágrimas. Me cogió por la nuca con una mano y, atrayendo mi cara a la suya, me dio un salvaje, intenso y húmedo beso. Su lengua penetró en mi boca, buscando con urgencia la mía. Respondí a su necesidad inmediatamente, poseída de una necesidad rayana en la locura. Nuestras bocas se fundieron en una sola, mientras apretaba mi cuerpo contra el suyo, sintiendo cada una de sus curvas, oliendo el dulce aroma de su cuerpo… Me sentí transportada a otra época, a noches locas en la ciudad. Dos jóvenes muchachas disfrutando del placer de la juventud, con todo por aprender. Un tiempo con sus altibajos, pero definitivamente mejor que lo que estaba viviendo ahora. Alex despegó ligeramente su boca de la mía, pero yo detuve su movimiento poniendo mi mano en su nuca y la volví a acercar a mi.

—Más —susurré excitada.

—Cuando estés conmigo —me susurró—. Esperaré cuánto quieras.

Se separó de mí y se dirigió al vehículo. Se montó sin mirar hacia atrás y desapareció por la carretera a gran velocidad.


End file.
